Always and Forever: Prequel
by CarlitaM
Summary: The war is raging and Order members Hermione and Fred are in the midst of things. Prequel to 'Always and Forever'. How they fell in love and what brought them together.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the prequel to my one-shot 'Always and Forever' which you don't have to read to understand this. They are basically separate stories joined by the ending. Still, reading it would make me very happy, and if you review it, then so much better! This will be a multi-chaptered fic.**

**I know I said I'd start posting when I was nearly finished, but I find myself with a case of Writer's Block. I decided to start posting what I do have and let the reviews inspire me to write more :) I'll try to update twice a week. More if I get lots of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, nor any of its characters, I just like to play with them. I only own the plot. Cheers!**

**Without further ado, I give you…**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

It was barely two weeks after the Weasley's had said goodbye to Harry and Hermione at King's Cross Station that Fred and George had been forced to move back into the Burrow. Not two days after that, a summer storm had descended upon the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. The heavy rain pelted the windows and the loud cry of the wind threatened to drown any and all sounds coming from outside. Night arrived and it looked as if the storm would rage straight through it. It was lucky the wind abated for a few seconds so that Mrs. Weasley could hear the faint knocking on the front door.

"Fred!" She called to her son, who was nearer the door at the time. "Go open the door. I don't think we are expecting anyone, but members of the Order are always coming in and out."

Fred stood and walked to the door, his wand held aloft, even though the wards around the house only let certain people through. One could never be too careful in times of war.

He opened the door and leveled his wand at the figure that was standing there. As soon as he recognized her, he lowered his wand and helped her in. Maybe it was because it was raining, or because he never expected it of her, but it took a full minute for him to notice she was crying.

"Granger?" He gently put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look directly at him. "Granger… are you crying?"

"Oh, Fred!" she whispered, and without any warning threw herself into his arms, crying her heart out. Now Fred was quite the Ladies' man and an accomplished people-person, but he was better suited to deal with laughter, not heart-breaking sobs. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped one arm around her back, the other caressing her head while he made soft shushing sounds. He saw his mother appear at the doorway, but before she could ask anything he made a shooing motion with his hands and continued to soothe the sobbing woman.

A few minutes later he felt her calm down a little, so he lightly started steering her in the direction of the living room. He didn't know if he was pleased or displeased to see that in the minutes he had spent with Hermione by the door, everyone had vacated their seats. _Gone to bed, I suppose_. In the end, he decided it was a good thing. He didn't think Hermione would like if too many people saw her crying.

He sank into one of the old comfortable sofas and gathered Hermione into his arms. He contented himself with slightly stroking her hair, not really knowing what to say, since he didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Are you better, now?" He asked after a few minutes of relative silence.

"They don't know who I am," was her only response. He frowned. What was she on about? Who didn't know who she was? He was about to ask her more, but she started talking. "The—they were just sitting there, and I—I _had to_, you see? They know… they knew too much, and it's the only way for them to be safe. They were just sitting there and I… just… _Obliviate_… and now, now they don't know who I am anymore." She trailed off, her voice barely audible by the time she finished. _Her parents,_ he realized. _She's talking about her parents._ He held her tighter, not knowing what else to do. He understood her motivation, he just didn't know if he'd have the guts to do something like that.

"You did the right thing, Granger. Whatever else happens, they are safe and that's all that matters. Focus on that." She nodded and stood up from his embrace. Slowly, she made her way to the stairs leading up to the second floor, where her and Ginny's room was. She stopped for a second when she reached them, and half turned towards him. "Thanks," she said, and started climbing.

He stood up and went to the kitchen, where he saw that contrary to what he had thought earlier, someone was still awake. Bill pushed a tumbler full of amber liquid in his direction, cradling his own between his hands. He took a generous swig before focusing on his brother.

"You heard." It wasn't really a question, but Bill answered with a nod anyways. "I don't know if I'd be able to do it." He didn't need to specify what he was talking about.

"Not many could. That just goes to show the kind of woman she is, little brother. To give up her family so that they could be safe, well, not many people are as selfless, or as brave." Bill finished his drink and went to bed, leaving Fred alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Reviews are food for the soul! Make my day, will you? :D**


	2. A Desperate Flight

**A/N: Chapter 1 is up! Most of what you'll find here is in the seventh book, but is told from another perspective. I'll be uploading Chapter two sometime this week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter nor any of its characters. Some lines from this chapter are taken directly from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, I do not own those either!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Desperate Flight<span>

It was July 28th and the Order of the Phoenix was gathered around the kitchen of the Burrow. In the week since Hermione had arrived crying at the door, there had been a meeting every day. This time, however, was different, since Ron and Hermione had been invited to attend. Though still not official members, they had demanded to be involved in this particular mission. In the end, due to the sensitivity of the mission, they were allowed to participate.

Mad-eye Moody's electric blue eye spun in its socket as he pierced each and every one of them by turn. "You are aware of what this entails, right? The danger involved?" He barely waited for their nods of agreement before plowing on. "The plan is simple," he said gruffly. He had avoided disclosing the plan to avoid any possible leaks. "There are thirteen of us. Fourteen if we count Potter. We'll divide in pairs. A protector," he pointed to one side of the room, where the older members of the Order sat. "And a decoy—"

Molly Weasley exploded out of her chair. "Decoy! What is this about decoys, Mad-eye! You cannot possibly expect that—" She cut herself off, his piercing glare telling her that that was _exactly_ what he expected of them.

"You have a better idea, then, Molly? No? Well then. We'll use Polyjuice Potion for the decoys, so the Death Eaters won't know who the real Potter is. We'll fly in and out. Any questions?"

"You do know Harry is not going to be happy with this, right?" Hermione said from her place at the table.

"Yes, yes I do." If anything, he seemed amused by that prospect. "Nothing else? That's all then. I need an extra word with the protectors. Decoys, you're excused—except you, Mundungus. You stay."

Having learned that arguing with Moody was futile, the decoys, save Mundungus, all vacated the kitchen. Hermione stuck to Ron and Ginny who, despite not going on this mission had been allowed to listen in on the plan, and they all made their way to the garden. The cool breeze did little to calm her frazzled nerves and she couldn't help but think of the dangerous night which awaited them.

Ron's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Do you think it'll work? The decoys, I mean."

"I don't see why not," she responded, but deep down feared that somehow something would go wrong.

"It's a brilliant plan, though. I wonder who came up with it." Hermione stopped listening. She sat down on a log and watched the sun set in the distance until Molly called all of them back in.

Dinner was a rather somber affair, the usually bright moods dampened by the imminent mission. Molly was almost sick with worry, and Hermione couldn't blame her. Most of her family was going on this mission and if it failed, she and Ginny would be the only ones left. As soon as the last person finished, they stood as one and made their way to the back door. Waiting there for them were Moody and Hagrid, who was leading two thestrals behind him.

Hermione stopped cold. She still hadn't gotten used to the creepy skeletal horses that had become visible to her after seeing that Death Eater die last term. She had seen them when they took the carriages back from the castle at the end of the school year, and of course, she had ridden one in fifth year, but it had been invisible that time. _Not this time, though_, she thought. Not knowing if she should be comforted by the idea, she approached them warily. She knew she'd be going by thestral tonight. She had voiced her concern regarding her flying abilities to Moody the day before when he had approached her about this mission. He had told her, though, that she would have to learn to fly well if she hoped to continue to do missions for the order. A handicap like that could be fatal to more than just herself when in need of a quick getaway.

She saw Bill talking quietly to Fleur before making his way to her. She frowned when she saw Fleur walk towards Kingsley.

He gave her a dashing smile. "Care to fly with me, Hermione?"

"I thought I'd be partnered up with Kingsley."

"You are. This is just for the first part of the journey. You'll be making the return trip with him. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, umm, sure then." She stammered, not knowing what Bill could possibly have to say to her. Sure, he was one of the only people who could follow her when she started rambling about obscure topics and had actually helped her once or twice with her Ancient Runes and Arithmancy summer homework, but they had never really had a _conversation_. After applying a disillusionment charm on herself, she mounted up behind him and gingerly grabbed his waist.

"You might want to hold on a bit harder than that." He said with a laugh as he launched the thestral skyward. She tightened her hold on him and closed her eyes. No matter that the thestral was visible now, she quite disliked this way of travel. They maintained a close formation through the sky, or at least, that was the plan. There was no knowing where the others were except for the occasional distortion caused by the disillusionment charm. After about ten minutes of flight, Bill spoke.

"That was a very brave thing you did, with your parents." Had she not been holding so tightly to him, she might have fallen off the thestral.

"How do you know that? Did Fred tell you?"

He shook his head. "I was in the kitchen and heard everything. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I'd been finishing up some reports when you came in, and with the silence and all, well, your voice carried."

"Oh, sorry for snapping."

"It's alright. I know it must be difficult for you to talk about it. What I meant to say is, if you ever need someone to talk to, a friend or anything, I'm here for you, and so is Fleur. I know you don't like her very much," he stifled her protests with a raised hand. "She is a wonderful person, if you take the time to get to know her. In any case, I just wanted to tell you that. And I mean it, Hermione. Anything you need, anything at all."

She suddenly understood why it was that the rest of the Weasley siblings all looked up to Bill so much. He really was a wonderful person, offering his friendship to his little brother's best friend. "Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." The rest of the trip was spent on a heated debate on the correct interpretation of Mediterranean runes.

* * *

><p>Fred removed his Disillusionment charm and followed his father into the house. He had been here twice now, once just before his fourth year when, along with Ron and George, they had rescued Harry from his aunt and uncle, and then once again before his sixth year when they had picked up Harry for the Quidditch World Cup. He still didn't like it very much. It was too <em>clean<em>, too _perfect_. Himself, he preferred a little chaos, a little _spice_. He shuddered as he looked at the perfectly trimmed garden.

"The Trace! The Trace! The charm that detects magical activity…" He tuned Moody out, since he had already heard everything he was explaining to Harry. Instead, he studied everyone in the room. It was something that came as second nature to him, now. In order for their pranks to stay on the funny side and never go overboard (except one or two exceptions), he and George had had to learn how to read people. What made them tick? What were their limits? His eyes slid from Moody to Lupin, who was standing beside Tonks. He could tell they loved each other, but Lupin held himself a little apart, as if despite having already married the woman, he still wasn't completely sure of what he was doing. He knew what that was all about, though. He had heard many a discussion about it, and most hadn't even required the use of Extendable Ears. 'I'm a werewolf!' 'I don't care!' 'We can't risk it!' 'I don't care!' 'I'm too dangerous!' 'I don't care!' How the woman had finally convinced him, he still couldn't fathom, but he admired her tenacity.

He continued to observe, his eyes finally coming to rest on Hermione. He had always admired her, ever since he realized she was one of the only people to stand up to him and George, but he had never before tried to figure her out. That had changed, though, after the night she had arrived at the Burrow. He had to be honest with himself, she intrigued him. There was just something about her, something he had, up to now, not noticed that made her _different_. He very much wanted to know what it was.

He was shaken out of his reverie by Harry's voice. "No! No way!"

Hermione looked rather pleased with herself. "I told them you'd take it like this."

"If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives—!" Harry began, but Ron cut across him.

"—because it's the first time for all of us," said Ron. Fred really didn't like the sound of that. He knew _some_ of the stuff they'd gotten into, but the way Ron said it, made it sound so much worse. He felt a prickle on his skin and looked over at George to the right. He knew what he was saying and nodded. They had to know what exactly that comment meant.

"This is different, pretending to be me—"

Fred caught George's eye and smiled. "Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," He paused, George taking the torch.

"Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever." Both of them cracked a smile.

Harry, however, didn't. "You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair."

"Well, that's that plan ruined," said George. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic: we've got no chance," said Fred. It wasn't exactly true, since any magic they did would be picked up by the Trace, but he was counting on Harry not picking up that detail. He glanced over at Hermione and saw her looking at him, an amused look on her face. She had obviously caught his lie, but decided to keep quiet. He winked at her and looked back at Harry.

"—want a few of your hairs boy, now." Moody was saying. Once again, Fred tuned them out, knowing already what the end result would be. Distraction didn't last long this time, as something Hermione was saying caught his attention.

"Oh, you know what I mean—Goyle's potion looked like bogies." He really wanted to ask how she knew that. He suspected an amusing story behind this.

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please." said Moody. They lined up in front of an abnormally gleaming sink and once Moody had bullied Mundungus into his place, causing Fleur to move between him and George, he distributed the bright golden potion. Raising his glass in mock cheer towards George, he downed the potion in one gulp. Immediately, he doubled over in pain. His stomach felt as if it was burning and freezing all at once, and his skin bubbled as he melted to a shorter stature. He gasped for air as his vision became blurry, his skin prickling all over. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. He didn't feel any different except for the fact that he could barely see. Harry really was half blind.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he turned towards George and said "Wow—we're identical!" Pleased, but not surprised when he heard a second Potter say the same thing, he turned towards a kettle at his back and made a show of examining his reflection. Not that he could _see_ much of it. "I dunno, though. I think I'm still better looking." He recognized the Harry by the microwave as Fleur by her somewhat haughty posture. Also, there was the fact that she was complaining about being hideous. After several other revelations, all seven Potters lined up dressed identically and carrying similar rucksacks. He heard Moody announce the pairs and couldn't resist playing the I'm-not-me-game once it was his turn. Moody, apparently, didn't think the time was appropriate.

The group was now rather subdued as they made their way outside. Despite his cheerful appearance, Fred's insides were turning and twisting with anxiety. He knew only George knew exactly how he felt, the twin bond they shared making them both more attuned to each other's emotions. He surreptitiously squeezed his twin's hand before following his father back to the broom. He prepared to mount and spared one last glance to the people in the courtyard, his usual optimism failing him in face of the danger they were about to face. He looked over at Ron, who was warily grabbing Tonks by the waist, and wondered if he, despite whatever he had gone through before, knew exactly what they were getting into. Having been to a few Order missions already, he had a better idea of what to expect. With one last look at George, he mounted behind his father.

He barely heard the signal Moody gave over the roar of Hagrid's motorcycle. They rose as one, and for a second he let the sensation of flying on a broom envelop him and he let himself believe that everything would be fine. Then, the Death Eaters attacked.

It was pandemonium. Spells flew from all directions, barely missing them. His father steered the broomstick to the south, towards Moody's place, where they were supposed to be heading. Fred twirled his wand at record pace, erecting shield after shield, blocking the spells coming at him and his father. Every once in a while, whenever he could, he would send a stunner or a cutting hex back. Twice he saw a Death Eater he had stunned fall to his death towards the cold city below. Another time, he hit a death eater on his wand arm, the long gash bleeding profusely, the spell meant for Kingsley and the Potter with him—_Hermione_, said some obscure part of his mind—going awry and hitting another Death Eater instead. They kept pushing south, the Death Eaters hot on their trail. Hermione and Kingsley were quickly out of their sight as they rushed south-west to Kingsley's place.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see another team sending hexes and curses at the death eaters. He recognized Lupin, so that meant George was the Potter with him. All this he realized in the back of his mind, not really processing the information as his mind was racing with adrenalin. He ducked a curse that breezed inches over his head, singeing his hair. He heard his father shout to hold on tight as they were adjusting their course when he saw something that made his heart stop.

He saw a Death Eater raise his wand towards the Potter he knew to be George. Before he could react and send a curse his way, a red flash of light zoomed from the other side of the Death Eater and hit George on the side of his face. He saw Lupin try and hold him on to the broom, and give a burst of speed, leaving them behind. Not having noticed anything, his father swerved to the south east, and raced towards safety. Fred kept sending curses and hexes after the Death Eaters, the cold wind drying any tears he might have had. And he was hoping, hoping with everything in him that his twin would make it.

Seconds later, they crossed the invisible barrier around Moody's place and the Death Eaters were left behind. They touched down just in time to see an ancient sneaker glow blue and disappear. They had missed their portkey.

"Come on, son. Into the house. We'll take a breath and then Apparate back to the Burrow. Come on." They made their way to the house, Fred still in shock. He came to after his father forced him into a chair just as he felt the Polyjuice Potion fade. He quickly rose again and made his to the door. "Son! Wha—where are you going?"

"George was hit." He said roughly.

His father's eyes went wide. "A—are you sure?" They were swiftly making their way to the boundary of the wards.

"Yes. I saw him get hit by some—some red spell. Come on, we have to get to him!" They broke into a run, turning to Disapparate as soon as they felt they had crossed the wards. Fred felt the world constrict around him as he thought firmly of the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Reviews are the food for the soul! Review and get a cookie! (::)**


	3. The Wedding Crashers

**A/N: This is where my story starts to diverge from canon, since so far what's happened **_**could have**_** happened and just not been mentioned. From here on, and paraphrasing Dumbledore, we shall venture into the unknown and see where this takes us, shall we?**

**Special thanks to Harriettlovesbooks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, however much I wish I did. I just like to play.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Wedding Crashers<span>

Four days after the disastrous night in which Harry had arrived to the Burrow, the Weasleys plus friends awoke to a sunny and clear morning. The twins had pointed out that it would have been the perfect weather for flying, but that was not to be, for today was the much, by now, dreaded Wedding.

Though not officially part of the bridal party, Hermione had been asked to help with the finishing details. Well, not so much _asked_ as _forced to_. Hermione had just finished braiding a thin golden chain on Ginny's hair when an old woman entered the room where the bridal party was getting ready. She had on her hands an old velvet case in which rested the most beautiful tiara Hermione had ever seen. The light of the mid-afternoon sun reflected on the diamonds and moonstones that peppered the intricate silver cords. Muriel left it in front of the bride and turned towards them.

"Ginevra! What is that you're wearing? Just look at yourself…" Muriel rambled on, and Hermione saw Ginny roll her eyes at her. Apparently, Muriel saw her too, because she turned around and addressed Hermione.

She looked her up and down twice. "Is this the Muggle-born?" She sniffed haughtily. "Bad posture and skinny ankles." She made her way past them and promptly left. Ginny and Hermione couldn't help chuckling.

"I better go, too. You look beautiful, Ginny."

"Thanks, Hermione!"

Hermione sat towards the front of the tent, beside the Weasley family. The ceremony was beautiful and everything went according to plan. She had had to dab at her eyes with a lace handkerchief more than once. After the officiating minister showered Bill and Fleur with shimmering stars, she stood up and as the chairs resettled on the floor, she made her way to where Ron and Harry were sitting. After sharing a few dances with them, Luna, Ginny and even Viktor Krum, she was surprised to find herself being "asked" to dance by none other than Fred Weasley.

"Join me for a spin!" He pulled her on to the dance floor and spun her around. Despite her muggle dancing lessons she had to struggle to keep up with him. By the time the song ended, she was gasping trying to regain her breath, half from laughter at his antics and half from the effort it took. The band struck the chords for a slower song and Fred placed a hand on her back, pulling her to him. They waltzed slowly, flowing from one form to the other. After a minute or so, Hermione spoke.

"Fred I… I wanted to thank you again." He cocked his head to one side, apparently not knowing what she was talking about. "For being there for me the night I era—the night I arrived at the Burrow." She'd been about to say 'the night I erased my parent's memories', but found she couldn't even say it. The guilt still ate at her.

He grinned at her, flashing his trademark Weasley Twin smile at her. He dipped her low and whispered "You don't have to thank me. That's what friends are for, Hermione."

Her eyes widened. She had never believed Fred might consider her a friend. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks and looked down. "I—I didn't know you considered me a friend…"

It was his turn to look surprised. "Not friends? Really?"

"Oh, umm… Well… I just… hadn't…" She stumbled over her words, not wanting to offend him.

He laughed loudly, attracting a few stares. "Hermione Granger not a friend of the Weasley Twins, please!" He dragged the last word out.

He spun her away and back against him again as a faster beat begun playing. "Think back on your fifth year. Do you really think we would let _anyone_ treat us like that and not retaliate if they weren't our friend?"

"Treat you _how_ exactly?"

"You know, yelling at us in the common room, taking us down a peg or two or ten…"

"Well, you _were_ a little bit irresponsible, weren't you?" She was somewhat amused by this bantering.

"You, sneaky witch, are not getting any admission like that from me! Though you must admit, we did stop testing on first years, and that's not something we would have done for any other prefect."

"I guess you're right. I'm sor—"

"If you're going to apologize for not realizing sooner, don't. There's nothing to apologize for. Come on, George wants a spin with you."

He spun her away once more and she could see George a few paces away ready to catch her. She spun again, rather enjoying dancing like this when a shot of silver raced past her face. She froze and turned around to the center of the now still dance floor. Her wand was already in her hand.

A silver lynx stood there and Kingsley's voice came forth from it. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Moody's advice rang through Hermione's head. _Form teams of three with the people nearest to you. Two fighters, one defender._ At once, she felt the twins grab her and pull her back to back to them. Panic spread through the guests and the loud pops of Apparition signaled the arrival of Death Eaters and various ministry officials. _Good, that means there aren't any wards and Harry can get out of here_, she thought. Of course, that was assuming that Harry would follow his orders and get the hell out. She raised her wand and looked through the crowd, trying to spot Harry and Ron—who, more likely than not, was with him—and at the same time searching for a target to start hexing.

"Granger," she heard George whisper behind her. "You take point with me. Fred will defend." That meant she and George were to attack and Fred would be defending. She grunted her response at the same time that she spotted Harry, still polyjuiced, take a fighting stance with Ginny and Ron. Cries of "Protego!" and "Stupefy!" rang from all sides.

Choosing a target near her, she sent a Stunner in his direction. The masked figure crumbled to the ground. "That idiot! Ooh, if we get out of this alive, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands! Stupefy!" Another jet of light left her wand, but it zoomed past her target's ear and exploded a flower arrangement behind him.

She felt the twins shift slightly, adjusting their position. A shield went up on her right, stopping a Stunner meant for her. "What are you talking about?"

"It's Harry! He isn't leaving, he's fighting!" Both twins swore in shock. Hermione knew it would be up to her to get Harry to leave, but there would be no convincing him. "I have to get him out, can you get me closer?"

Behind her the twins looked at each other and nodded. "Come on!" they said in unison and started slowly making their way towards Harry, dodging, redirecting, and stopping spells from all directions. All three gave as good as they got. The twins, Hermione had to admit, were brilliant duelists, and the way they seemed to read each other's minds when dodging and cursing was impressive. She settled into a, as far as the circumstances allowed, comfortable rhythm with them. Adrenalin pumped through her body and time seemed to slow down as she ducked to avoid a violet flash of light, sending a Stinging Hex back at her opponent. It hit him full on the face and she took that moment of advantage to send a Stunner his way.

To her left, she saw a Death Eater raise his wand and start casting what she recognized as anti-apparition wards. She swept her wand in an arc in front of her, sending everything she could reach flying in his direction. Unfortunately the spell left his wand just as a bottle made contact with the back of his head knocking him out.

"Dammit! Anti-apparition wards are up, and we don't have the time to dismantle them. Ooh! Harry's going to get it after all this is over."

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled down by the waist, and her eyes widened as she saw a jet of green light soar just where her head had been. She looked up in time to see George sending a Cutting Hex back and heard the female screams as it hit its mark. She rolled behind a table, Fred and George putting up shields to cover them as they took a breather.

"We're evenly matched in numbers," Fred told her. "But they are better duelists than most of us. Only some of the Order members are up to par. We need to get Harry out because we are not going to win this." She nodded, already having come to the same conclusion. They needed a plan.

She closed her eyes for a moment to think and snapped them open a moment later. "How far are we from Harry?"

"Fifteen, maybe twenty paces. Why?"

"Do you think you could throw this at him," she said, raising a round white stone she had taken from a shattered decorative bowl. "So that he catches it?" Both twins raised an eyebrow at her as if saying 'of course we can, who do you think you are talking to?'

"All right then, you have 15 seconds before it goes off for him to catch it. _Portus!_" The stone glowed blue for a moment and settled. Ignoring the fact that she could make Portkeys, Fred took it from her hand, and stood, trusting George and Hermione to cover him.

He threw the stone in Harry's direction. "Potter, catch!" Harry's head snapped his way, and his seeker reflexes brought his hands to cover his face, catching the stone. He looked at it with a confused expression before it turned into one of horror as he glowed blue and disappeared.

Back again behind the table, Fred was beaming. "That was brilliant, Hermione! I didn't know you could set Portkeys!"

"No one does, and I'd appreciate it if you guys kept it a secret. It's not something I'm supposed to know anyways."

Both twins grinned at her. "Hermione Granger—"

"—breaking the rules?"

"We are so proud!" They both finished together.

"The law, more likely." She said dryly.

"Can you make anymore? We could send more people out…" Hermione stopped him, shaking her head.

"If I hadn't been dueling, perhaps, but for now, one is all I can manage. Come on, there's Death Eaters to stun." Seeing no reason to get back into the fray, they set the table as a fort and started stunning people from behind it, only once in a while reinforcing the shields keeping them safe. Hermione even summoned a second table to them so they were protected from two sides. Unfortunately by that time most of the remaining guests and order members were either bound or stunned. The fight quickly died down, and they saw five Ministry officials approaching their make-shift fort at the same time that a Death Eater shouted their orders. "Find Potter and the Mudblood! They are to be taken to the Ministry. The others are not to be harmed _too much._"

Hermione felt her eyes go wide and both twins grabbed her arms at the same time.

"Don't worry, we won't let them find you." Thinking something must have addled their brains, since at the moment at least five people with the order to apprehend her on sight were advancing on them and would find her any moment, she felt panic start to rise.

"You do her eyes, I'll take her hair." Fred pointed his wand at her hair. Eyes? Hair? _What the hell are they talking about?_ It wasn't until she felt the transfiguration spells hit her that she understood what they were doing. Her hair was already sleek because of the Wedding, and if they changed her hair and eye color no one would connect her with Hermione Granger.

"You might not see perfectly because we're in a hurry, but you'll be back to normal once I remove the coloring. Just in case, do you speak French?" She nodded and waved her wand twice over her head, lightening her skin color. "Great, you'll be one of Fleur's cousins." He hit her dress with a color changing charm, just in case someone had seen her during the battle and remembered what she was wearing. Her lavender dress was now a deep midnight blue.

"Done!" Fred sagged back, spent. Transfiguration was never his forte, which was George's area of expertise. Hermione's hair was now as white blonde as Fleur's, her eyes bright blue and her skin alabaster white. No one would connect this ethereal creature with Hermione Granger anytime soon. Now, they only had to hope that the Death Eaters bought the act.

Fred slipped an arm around her waist and put his lips to her ear. She shivered slightly at the contact. "Act scared." Truth be told, she didn't need to act that much.

"Leave your wands on the ground, and stand up slowly. If you obey, you will not be harmed." A gruff voice Hermione recognized from the Battle of the Department of Mysteries said. _Dolohov,_ her mind supplied. The scar across her upper torso seemed to throb in response to the voice of the man who had given it to her. They stood up slowly, their wands on the ground. She ignored the looks of shock some of the Order had. They had obviously known she had been fighting with the twins.

"Two Weasleys and what looks like a frenchie. Names!" The one who appeared to be the leader of the squad barked. Dolohov stood a little ways behind him.

"George Weasley," said George.

"Fred Weasley," said Fred at the same time. While Hermione suspected that they might have exchanged their names had they been able to, George's missing ear now made it impossible.

"And you?" He said, turning his head to study Hermione.

She curled herself into Fred's embrace, and softened her voice, but made sure it carried so that at least some people would back up her story. "Amèlie. Amèlie Delacour." She saw Fleur widen her eyes and nod subtly at her.

Dolohov took a few steps forward and grabbed her chin between his fingers. "Is that so?" She whimpered, pretending she didn't really understand what was going on. "You see, I could have _sworn_ I saw the Mudblood fighting with the twin blood traitors. What do you say about that, huh?"

Fleur raised her voice. "Arrêt! I am afraid, Monsieur, that ma cousine does not speak Eenglish."

"Really? Vous ne parlez pas anglais?"

Hermione thanked her parent's insistence that she learn proper, unaccented French. "Non, Monsieur! C'est ma première fois en Angleterre!"

Apparently satisfied, he ran a hand through his hair, muttering something uncomplimentary about French people that had Hermione really been French would have left her rather incensed.

The man who had asked for their names earlier approached them after Dolohov left to search the rest of the tent. He pointed back towards the others and addressed the twins. "Go sit there. Don't give us any trouble, or you will regret it." He covertly nodded in the Death Eater's direction. It appeared that this man wasn't happy with his new bosses.

They quickly made their way to sit beside Fleur. Hermione left Fred's arms and clung to her 'cousin', thinking it would be more realistic, since she wasn't supposed to have met the Weasleys before this day.

"Merci, Fleur. Vous avez sauvé ma vie."

Fleur smiled at her and lightly petted her hair. "C'est mon plaisir, cousine."

It took the Death Eaters and company a further half an hour to make sure that neither Harry nor Hermione were in attendance. Despite some of the Death Eaters _swearing_ he had seen both of them at one time or the other, they finally left. As soon as the last of them Disapparated with a pop, the Order set in motion. Wands were collected and redistributed, Patronuses sent to the pertinent people and cries of "Ennervate!" and an array of healing spells were heard from all sides. Hermione made her way to where Lupin had her and the twin's wands. He pressed hers into her hand, and asked about Harry. Apparently, he had seen the stunt they pulled to get him out.

"I sent him to safety. He won't be pleased, though."

His eyes shone golden for a second before he spoke. His voice sounded more like a growl than anything else. "I'm even less pleased with him! He had orders and disregarded them, putting himself and everyone else in danger." Not wanting to be the focus of his righteous anger, Hermione slipped the twin's wands from his grip and went to find them. She cautiously made her way through the overturned tables and chairs, her vision blurry from the hasty transfiguration. She didn't dare take it off yet in case they were being watched.

She spotted the twins hovering at the edge of the tent. She approached them slowly, not wanting to interrupt, but picked up the pace when they saw her and smiled.

George motioned to the seat in front of them. "You know, Granger, you pull the French look very well."

"Merci, George," she replied with a smirk. She handed them their wands back. "Why didn't you go pick your wands up?" She was rather confused. She loathed parting with her wand.

"We saw Lupin getting them and," Fred started.

"We figured we might as well wait."

"Well, there you go, guys. And guys… thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done without you. I completely froze up." She promptly kissed each of them on the cheek and stood to leave.

Fred reached out to take her hand and pulled her back into her seat. "Wait just one second, blondie! _We_ have a proposition for _you_."

She arched an eyebrow. "That can be taken _so_ many ways, I don't even want to go down that path."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, we're being serious here!" George said with a smirk.

"Serious, huh? I'm listening."

"Well, you know Mad-Eye wants us all to form teams of three, right?" She nodded but remained quiet.

"And that's been difficult for us, since we're a team of two, and most people just don't fit well with us."

"Even so, it was _suggested_ to us—"

"—more like we were _ordered_ to—"

Fred went on as if George hadn't interrupted. "—find another person to assist us."

"And we have decided we want you." They finished together.

"Me? But…"

"No buts, Hermione. We worked really well together this time, and however much we hate to admit it, we _do_ need a third person. Just think about it, will you?"

There was nothing to think about, or so she thought. "I'm sorry guys, but I can't. I figured I'd be partnering up with Harry and Ron." The twins exchanged a look at this.

"Well, you see…"

"That's not really possible…"

She stood up abruptly and stared them down. "Why not?"

Fred tugged her back down to sit on her chair and didn't let go of her hand. It made her skin tingle in ways she really didn't want to think about. "All three of you are attackers. Ron's shields are rubbish; Harry goes into noble, self-sacrificing mode; and you get too much into the battle to really defend effectively. Not that you can't do it when you need to, but it's not in your nature. Teams have to be two-to-one. You don't have to give us an answer now, but please will you think about it?"

They did have a point. Their fighting styles were not compatible for this type of fighting teams. She wondered if that was one of the reasons it had been chosen. She wouldn't put it past the adults to try and separate them so they could put an adult on Harry's team to keep an eye on him. "I… Fine, I'll discuss it with Harry and Ron and I'll give you an answer later."

"Thanks, Hermione!" She felt suddenly warm as both Fred and George leaned over to her to peck her cheeks at the same time.

They were leaving when Hermione held George back. "One more thing! George, could you do my eyes again, my vision is really blurry."

"Want to stay a blond, blue-eyed babe a little bit longer, eh, Granger?"

"Don't be daft! We are most certainly being watched, so I can't remove the disguise yet; and I'll need better vision if we're attacked again."

His smirk was firmly in place. "If you say so, woman, but you can't lie to me!" That earned him a slap upside the head. After he finished correctly transfiguring her eyes, she thanked him again and they each went to help to clean up the mess the Wedding-slash-attack had caused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are like rain on a drought! If you review, I might upload sooner than planned, so please do so! Also I apologize for my French, which is extremely basic, and I had to run most of it through a translator to make sure it was alright. If you speak French and find an error, please tell me! If you don't, find a translation of the conversation below. Cheers!**

_"Arrêt!": Stop!_

_"Ma cousine": My cousin._

_"Vous ne parlez pas anglais?": You do not speak English?_

_ "Non, Monsieur! C'est ma première fois en Angleterre!": No, Mr. This is my first time in England._

_"Merci, Fleur. Vous avez sauvé ma vie.": Thank you, Fleur. You saved my life._

_"C'est mon plaisir, cousine.": It was my pleasure, cousin._


	4. Aftermath

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and alerts, people! Not much to say this time, so here it is... Chapter 3!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything, however much I wish I did. I just like to play.****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Aftermath<span>

Hermione started sweeping her wand in front of her, righting tables and sending chairs to stack over themselves. She was so absorbed in her work she didn't see Ron walking over to her. His face was red and he looked angry.

As soon as he got to her, he started shouting. "What the hell was all that about!"

She whirled around, her long hair streaming behind her. "What was what about?"

"Fred and George! You! All chummy in that corner, exchanging kisses!"

"What the—I was thanking them for saving my life, you prat! In case you didn't notice, our _visitors_ were under orders of _taking me to the ministry_." The last bit she hissed out between clenched teeth. It had been a stressful day and she didn't need this now.

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing. How long could it take you to say 'thank you', huh? Did you need to go all kissy-feely with them?"

She was furious now. "First of all, Ronald," she punctuated the use of his name by jabbing her finger on his chest. "They saved my life, so I get to thank them _however I want, for however long I want_. Second," another jab. "You have _no say whatsoever_ in who I may or may not get 'kissy-feely' with, are we clear?"

"No say? I—you are my best friend, Hermione! Of course I have a bloo—"

"No. You. Don't. It is my business and mine alone. I do not have to explain myself to you." With that, she marched past him and into the house. Merlin, he made her so angry. _Who the hell does he think he is, anyway?_

She plopped down on one of the kitchen chairs feeling drained. She had hoped that after the poisoning incident a few months back he might realize his feelings for her, what with whispering her name in his sleep and all. So far, she had been sadly disappointed. If anything, her fights with Ron had been getting worse. She didn't know what to do about him. She closed her eyes and let out a long, heartfelt sigh.

She was startled out of her reverie by the voice of Bill Weasley. "Something wrong, Hermione?"

She snapped her eyes open to see an amused Bill standing at the kitchen counter, preparing what appeared to be a tea tray. "Bill! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"Obviously," he replied with a slight smirk. "So? Is there?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She really didn't want to start raving about Ron being a prat to his older brother.

Despite looking like he wanted to pursue the subject, he opted for commenting on _Amèlie Delacour_. "That was some quick thinking, pretending to be one of Fleur's cousins. Quite brilliant."

"It really was, but it was all Fred and George's idea. When we heard I was to be taken to the ministry, I panicked and completely froze up but they came up with the whole plan and did most of the transfigurations on me on their own."

"I'm impressed!"

"Truth be told, so am I, though I guess I really shouldn't be. I mean, they have always been brilliant, you only have to take a look at their work to notice that, and I suppose that playing pranks on each other forces them to think on their feet."

"Right you are, dearest!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at the endearment but chose not to comment on it. She didn't really mind it. Fred slung an arm over her shoulder while George settled for sitting next to her. "And despite your freezing episode—"

"—which we're sure could happen to anyone—"

"—you're still a brilliant duelist like us," he smiled at her and then raised his eyes to look at Bill. "Which is why we have asked her to be the third member of our team."

"That's great! I saw you guys and you work extremely well together."

"I haven't said yes yet. I said I'd think about it." George opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by an indignant shriek from behind. Their battle instincts still in overdrive, all four of them stood and turned to the kitchen door with their wands drawn. Ron stood there, his face once again red with anger.

"So that's it, huh? You're betraying Harry and me for them! I should have known you'd do something like that."

"Be—betraying?" She was so hurt there wasn't room in her left to be angry. Bill, Fred and George, however had no such qualms.

"Go and partner with them for all I care, we don't need you." He spat at her feet. Her world slowed down and she didn't hear the shouts of indignation coming from Bill and the twins demanding he apologize. A single tear trailed down her cheek as his cruel words broke her heart… and removed any and all lingering feelings that she might have harbored for him. She stood and swiftly made her way out of the kitchen and into the room she shared with Ginny.

* * *

><p>"You git! What the hell did you do that for?" Fred was itching to use his wand, and even though George was the more level headed one of the two, he still had ounces more common sense than Ron.<p>

"You… you are stealing her from me… from us!"

"Stealing? What are you talking about! The only thing we did, _brother_, was offer her a place in our team since you three can't team up together!"

"Of course we can team up! We have always been a team! Always us three."

Bill interrupted before the discussion could escalate anymore. "Fred, go see if she's okay, will you?" He waited until he heard him going up the stairs. "Fred is right, Ron. You, Harry and Hermione would not have been allowed to stay in the same team."

"Why not? We have always been together! Whether we team up together or not should be our decision! You have no say in the matter!"

"It is precisely that attitude that's behind the decision. Harry needs to be in a team with an adult—a _fully_ trained adult—and you… you need a babysitter! The twins needed a third person, and I, for one, am happy they chose Hermione. They make a great team and they balance each other. Now, if you don't calm down, I'll personally make sure you don't go on any missions until you have gray hair! We're at war, Ron, so grow up!" Both George and Ron were shocked to hear Bill like that. He was usually calm and didn't let anything faze him. They stared at him as he strode out of the kitchen, the tray he had been preparing, which George noticed contained soothing teas, lay forgotten on the kitchen top.

Seeing that Ron looked sufficiently abashed, though he suspected it was more for being chewed out than because of how he had treated Hermione, George ignored the desire to continue Bill's tirade. That did not mean, however, that Ron was off the hook. There were a few new WWW products in need of testing and he had just found a new test subject.

Meanwhile, in the Burrow's second floor, Fred sat at the foot of Hermione's bed confronted for the second time that summer with a sobbing Hermione.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. "Don't mind him, Hermione, he's just a jealous prat."

"I know, and the attack probably didn't help any, but did he have to be so _hurtful_?"

"No, he didn't, but that's just how he is. Don't worry, he'll see the light soon enough and you two will get together and have lots of bushy-haired, ginger, freckled babies." He laughed at that, ignoring how hard it had been to actually say the words.

She didn't laugh, though. She just cocked her head and studied him. "Is that what you all think of me? Of us? That whatever it is he does we'll end up together and have… how did you put it? 'Lots of bushy-haired, ginger, freckled babies'." Nothing in her tone denoted her opinion or whether she was mad about it. She just sounded curious.

"Merlin, no! I was just saying. And well, don't you?"

"Don't I what, Fred?"

"Want to get together with him?"

"I… I really don't know anymore. And it's not just about today either, though that doesn't help his case much. I guess it's something that's been building on for a long time. I used to like him _so much_, maybe even was a little bit in love with him, but I don't think I am anymore. I guess I've just held on to these feelings because they were… familiar. Comfortable."

"Ah, that's no good! What you need is passion. The unexpected. If you settle for familiarity, you'll never be truly happy."

"I guess you're right." She smiled at him and he felt his insides tingle. "You have been holding out on me. When did you become so wise, Fred Weasley?"

He put a hand over his heart and pretended offense. "You wound me! I have always been wise. And talented. And handsome. And smart. Let's not forget funny. Oh and—"

"Oh, shut up, Fred! You're gonna give the poor girl a headache." George said from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Come on, Fred, Hermione. Mum's calling so we can send off Bill and Fleur. Their Portkey for Greece leaves in five minutes."

"They are still going on their honeymoon?"

The twins exchanged a look as they all exited the room and made their way down the stairs. "Well, the term 'honeymoon' is used rather loosely here."

"The term 'secret mission' is more appropriate."

"Secret, is it? Then how is it you two came to know about it?"

George took on a very posh accent. "I'm afraid we cannot disclose that information."

"If you were to join our team, however, you might discover that our products can be used for more than just pranking."

"And that there are more products than most people think," George said with a smirk.

Before she could ask what he meant, they arrived at the kitchen, where Bill and Fleur were saying their good byes. She hugged them both tightly, once again whispering her thanks in Fleur's ear.

Once the Portkey left, Lupin turned to Hermione. "The house is warded against eavesdropping. We need to know where you sent Harry."

Arthur looked at them. "Where she sent Harry? What are you talking about, Lupin?"

"Harry, it appears, thought it _prudent_ to disregard the orders he was given in case of an attack and didn't Disapparate. It was up to Hermione and the twins to get him out." There was a pause as they processed this news. "They Portkeyed him out." He answered the unasked question.

Molly fixed her sons with a severe stare. "What? Boys! You know setting unauthorized Portkeys is illegal, not to mention very dangerous! What were you thinking! And where did you ever learn such—" Hermione interrupted her.

"It wasn't them, Mrs. Weasley. I made the Portkey." Before Molly could start another tirade, Lupin raised his voice a little.

"We'll talk about that later. We need to know where you sent him."

"I sent him to Moody." She blushed under their stares. "Well, I couldn't send him to Number 12 since we don't know if Snape gave it up or not, and anywhere else he might have tried to come back. I guessed Moody had the best chance of keeping him in check, even if he is bed-ridden at the moment." Moody had taken a curse during the mission to rescue Harry and had fallen out of his broom. He had managed to Apparate from the height he was flying to the ground. Even so, he had nearly been killed. Had Bill and Lupin not gone to look for his body, he might not have made it. As it was, he was confined to Hogwarts' Hospital Wing for at least another week. Needless to say, he was not happy about that.

First Tonks started chuckling, then Lupin and Arthur, then the rest of the adults save Molly. It soon evolved into full blown laughter. Through teary eyes, Lupin explained that they were laughing about Moody's most likely reaction to having Harry appear in front of him, battle-weary, wand in hand and most likely fuming. Not having thought about that, Hermione let out a hearty laugh as well. It wasn't really _that_ funny, but the day had been extremely tense and they all welcomed something to laugh about.

"Come on, you'll come with me to get him. We'll use the floo." Lupin motioned for Hermione, still disguised as a blonde, to follow him. She was grateful that the Burrow was still connected to Hogwarts through the floo, but she guessed that with the Death Eaters taking over everything, that would change soon. To the surprise of most in the room, Fred announced he was going with them. Those who noticed Ron didn't say anything but settled for furiously glaring at them were even more shocked. Lupin noticed, but decided not to comment and just nodded at Fred. Once Lupin went through, Fred stepped into the fireplace and motioned for Hermione to get in with him. "I know you don't like flooing." He said as explanation. She just smiled thankfully at him and stepped in. She ignored the twisting of her stomach when he wrapped an arm around her and shouted "Hogwarts' Hospital Wing!" into the green flames.

* * *

><p>Harry let go of the white stone as soon as his feet touched the ground. He turned just in time to see Moody level his wand at him. He thanked the Auror's fast reflexes when Moody stopped the Stunner he was about to hit him with mid-word.<p>

"What happened boy! Why are you here!" Despite being bed-ridden, Moody's voice rang strong through the Hospital Wing.

Harry, however, wasn't interested in answering. He was _furious._ "Argh! Why the hell did they send me out! I was fighting! I could have done something!" This, however, was the wrong thing to say, as Moody quickly put the pieces together. He let a loud bang out of his wand, startling Harry.

"What do you mean, Potter, they _sent you out?_"

Harry opened and closed his mouth twice before responding. "Fred, or George, one of the twins in any case, threw something at me. When I caught it, I was portkeyed here."

"Yes, yes, that is all very nice. My question, Potter, is why did they have to send you out. Your orders were _getting out of there at the first sign of trouble_!"

"Those were stupid orders! I could have fought! I was fighting!"

"The first thing you'll have to learn if you want to be in _any_ mission for the Order, Potter, is to follow orders. No matter how stupid you think they are, we had a reason!"

"_If_ I want to be? This is my fight! You can't keep me out of it!"

"I can and will until you prove that you can handle it! This is not a child's game!"

"You think I take this as a child's game? I saw him kill! I've already fought him once!"

"When he was weak after just having acquired a new body! Don't underestimate your opponents, Potter! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry was stunned. He had _never_ considered that Voldemort may not have been at his full power when he had faced him in the graveyard. The thought was frightening. He let himself fall on to one of the chairs. Moody's gruff voice interrupted his brooding. "Attack me, Potter!" Harry just looked at him, bewildered. "I said attack!" He barked again.

"But… but, you're bedridden! I can't do that!" Instead of saying anything, Moody just sent a Stinging Hex in his direction. Harry dodged, and not knowing what else to say, sent a half-hearted hex back. Moody didn't even bother shielding against it, he just flicked his wand and redirected it.

"Don't underestimate me, Potter! I may be bedridden but I am still a fully trained Auror!" He roared, sending another hex at Harry. He put up a shield, barely in time, but it wasn't fast enough and the force of the hex colliding with his shield made him take a step back. He retaliated with a cry of 'Expelliarmus!' but Moody easily deflected it back at him. He had to dive to avoid it. "See what I mean, Potter? _Never_ underestimate an opponent. Why did we tell you to get out at the first sign of trouble?"

"Because I have to carry out the mission Dumbledore left for me and I can't do that if I'm in the hands of the Death Eaters."

"Good. Why didn't you obey?"

"I wanted to fight. To protect everyone."

"Don't you see, Potter," he continued in a tired, though still gruff voice. "That the best way to do that is to finish him once and for all? Letting yourself get captured or killed beforehand will do nothing to help anyone."

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't think—"

"You seem to do that a lot, lately." Harry closed his eyes. Moody was right. Ever since Dumbledore had died he had been taking stupid risks. Staying to fight at the wedding. Angering the minister at the reading of Dumbledore's Will. Going after Snape at the battle, though he doubted anyone could fault him for that one.

They talked a bit more, knowing someone would be along shortly to pick up Harry. Moody was giving him tips on dueling, when they heard the floo in Madam Pomfrey's office activate. "Get behind the curtain, now!" Having learned his lesson, for now at least, Harry got behind the curtain that separated Moody's bed from the rest of the wing, shifting it a little so Moody could have a clear view of the door. Before it opened, however, Lupin's muffled voice came from the other side.

"It's Remus John Lupin, werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks. Harry's Patronus is Prongs, a stag like his father, and you Moody, have been having problems with your eye since Crouch Jr. wore it." Moody nodded at Harry, his magical eye fixed on the doorway. After telling him to come in, Lupin, Fred and what appeared to be one of Fleur's cousins stepped out of the office.

The blonde girl ran straight to Harry and hugged him. After hugging the air out of him, she took a step back and slapped him upside the head. "You idiot! Why didn't you leave! They had orders to carry you to the ministry!"

"Hermione?" he asked, recognizing her voice. "Why are you blonde? Is everyone alright? Was there anyone hurt? Ginny? Ron? Why isn't Ron with you?" Harry asked in a hurry, not letting anyone answer his questions in between.

"It's okay, Harry. No one was hurt too much and Madam Pomfrey already fixed everyone. We're all fine."

Harry was adamant. "Ginny and Ron?"

Ignoring the flash of anger at Ron's name, Hermione nodded. "They're both fine."

"Why isn't Ron with you?"

"Not now, Harry," she said with a clipped tone that had Harry staring at her. Meanwhile, Lupin was conferring silently with Moody and Fred was snooping around. Why, Harry had no idea, since he was certain Fred had spent more time in the Hospital Wing than Harry himself.

"Umm, Harry? There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I found out that you, Ron and me won't be partnering together," she paused as if expecting him to say something. He would have, had this been the first he heard of it, but Moody had already told him before they arrived. He hadn't like it one bit, but understood the reasoning behind it. He nodded at her to continue. "Well, the thing is, during the attack I fought with the twins and after that, they asked me to be a part of their team. I wanted to know if you were okay with that."

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" He missed the fleeting hurt look in her eyes as he turned to talk with Lupin who had come up to him. After being reprimanded, yet again, for not having left the wedding soon enough, they said good bye to Moody and made their way back to Madam Pomfrey's office.

He took a fistful of floo powder from a pot beside the fireplace. "Back to the Burrow, then?"

"Yes, but you won't stay for long, it might still be watched. We'll stop long enough to Apparate from there."

"Where to?"

"Moody's place. He's going back home tomorrow morning." He smiled at their anxious faces. "It'll only be for a week. Two tops. It won't be that bad: Ron will be joining you." At this, Hermione simply let out a loud 'Argh!' at the ceiling, took a fistful of flood powder and flooed to the Burrow.

"What is it with her?" Harry asked, surprised.

"She and Ron had a row after the wedding. He said some pretty bad stuff to her."

Harry groaned. These were the two people he would be sharing a house with for the next week or so. Not to mention Captain Paranoid himself. "Great. Just great!" And with that, he too flooed to the Burrow. Lupin and Fred just exchanged a shrug and followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you liked it. To all of you Ron-fans, worry not! He will come around soon enough and there's even love in his horizon. If you've read 'Always and Forever' you know who I'm talking about. She'll be introduced in a couple more chapters. To all Harry-fans, I always felt they underestimated Voldemort a bit too much, but don't worry, the bratty attitude won't last at all. Don't forget to review!**

**Love,**

**C.**


	5. Noble and Most Ancient House of Moody?

**A/N: Fell in love with the Chapter title. A little longer tan usual, because I couldn't find a nice place to stop it. Bumping the rating up to T as a preemptive measure (mainly because of language, even tho there are no F-bombs -yet-). Review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I dreamt I owned Harry Potter and was rich. Then I woke up and my wallet was still empty. Not mine!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Noble and Most Ancient House of… Moody?<span>

They had been living with Moody for six days, and Hermione already wanted leave. It wasn't Ron, thank Merlin, since Moody kept them all so busy they didn't have to time to argue or feel uncomfortable with each other. They didn't have time for anything, period. At the end of the day they were so exhausted they simply fell to bed and were asleep in minutes if not seconds. Hermione didn't even have the energy to read.

Ron was practicing his defensive spells, which meant being at the receiving end of Moody's wand and even though he was still mostly incapacitated he was a formidable opponent as he had proved to Harry in the Hospital Wing.

Harry, on the other hand, was learning to hone his dueling instincts even better, which meant being ambushed by Moody's House-elf Numa when he least expected it. Hermione had gotten into a snit because of this, lecturing on and on about Elf rights and how they should be freed. It was only when Moody pointed out that House Elf lost control of their Magic if freed for too much time that Hermione relented. That didn't last too long, of course, because then she started ranting about why was it that no one had ever told her that before and why didn't that information appear on any of the books she had consulted. After heartily assuring Hermione that he would not hurt the Elf and would only defend against his attacks, Harry was left alone.

Hermione, for her part, was to be working on her flying skills. She already knew how to fly, and wasn't, as everyone thought, scared of heights. She _had_ helped Harry and Ron practice quidditch along with Ginny on the summer before their sixth year. People just seemed to forget that. No. She really was just very bad at it. Confidence problems, Moody had said after seeing her do a couple of laps on his backyard on his old broom.

Moody absolutely refused to stay in bed for the necessary time. He did know, of course, that he needed rest, so every morning he conjured a very comfortable reclining chair on his backyard and shouted his instructions, and hexes, from there.

By the fourth day, Moody was happy enough with Hermione's progress to cut down her schedule to flying only three hours a day so she could build familiarity with being on a broomstick. He did say, however, that he would bring in someone to help her develop her skills further. She used the extra time for research. Moody's house, though certainly not as big as the Black residence, was still extensive. His library, Hermione was pleased to discover, held gigantic tomes on cursing, hexing and jinxing, so every day she chose a new spell and practiced until she mastered it. She also did research on the Horcruxes. This was done on the solitude of her room, because even though the Order knew that Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, had a mission to do for Dumbledore and that only he could complete it, only the three of them knew the specifics.

She made her way to the library and opened her copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and took from it a ragged piece of parchment that had been folded and unfolded so many times it was starting to come apart. On it were written a few lines in Hermione's neat handwriting.

_The cup._

_The locket._

_Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's _

_The snake._

_Basilisk Venom._

_Fiendfyre. (Uncontrollable)_

That was it. Without any more leads, they couldn't do anything else. "What we need," Hermione said out loud. "Is to find out who R.A.B. is."

"Has Missus looked here?" A squeaky voice behind her said. Hermione turned so fast, she nearly fell out of her seat. Behind her was Numa, Moody's Elf, floating on midair, pointing to a book on one of the shelves. Curious, Hermione took the book from the shelf and was surprised to see it was a fairly recent copy of _Nature's Nobility: A Wizards' Genealogy_.

"Why does Moody own this book, Numa? Do you know?"

"Master says he is getting inside the minds, he says, but Numa is not understanding."

Hermione smiled and thanked the Elf. She set herself on one of the couches and opened the book to the 1940's. Anyone born before that was unlikely to be R.A.B. Reading name by name, she made notations any time she came across someone with the initials R.A.B. Fortunately, it didn't seem to be an overly used combination of initials and by the time Hermione reached the end of the 1950's, her list only had 3 names. Of course, there was the possibility that this person was not in the book, but since she knew he or she had been one of Voldemort's followers, and most of those were purebloods, it was unlikely.

She was about to start perusing the 1960's when she was interrupted. "Hermione!" She raised her head to see George smiling at her. "Always with your head in a book!"

"Not so much these days, George."

"What is this? Hermione Granger _not reading_?" He nudged her to the side so he could sit on the arm of her stuffed chair.

She lightly slapped his arm. "Didn't have the time. Moody's been… a little overenthusiastic."

"Yeah, he can get like that. You should have seen him when he first got hold of Fred and me. Had us training for a week straight! He does that with all new members."

"Well, at least he decided I could carry on by myself. I only need to put in three hours of flying a day and he's happy to let me research the rest of the time."

"So that's why he called." At Hermione's confused expression, he went on. "He said either me or Fred had to swing by today. Since Fred is rather busy at the moment, the duty fell on me this time."

"So you're gonna help me develop my flying skills?"

"Both of us will, but it's really not all that hard. By the way, have you decided if you're going to be part of our team?"

"Well, I was waiting until I saw you both to tell you, but since you asked… I'll do it. I'll work with you guys."

George leaned in to hug her. She thought nothing of the fact that there was no weird tingling like there was when she touched Fred. "Hermione, that's great! Wait until I tell Fred. He's gonna be ecstatic! He was the one who suggested it, in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Doesn't surprise me, though. He has always had a rather high opinion of you."

"And you haven't?"

"That, dear witch, is for me to know and you to never find out! Come on, we're going flying."

"Now?" she groaned as he pulled her up by her arm.

"Yes, now. So move it!"

"I hate you, George Weasley!"

He put on a hurt expression. "You wound me!" Not being able to hold it in anymore, they exploded into peals of laughter just as they arrived in the backyard, causing Ron to lose concentration and get hit by Moody's _Petrificus Totalus_.

George left after dinner, promising that he and Fred would swing by in two days to help her a bit more.

That night, an owl arrived just before they went to bed. Ron identified her as Trick, the twin's barn owl and it carried a letter for Hermione. It was only two short sentences but for some reason, it brightened her mood.

_I'm glad you decided to work with us._

_The better looking twin,_

_Fred._

Ignoring Ron's angry look and Harry's confused one, she went to sleep with a smile.

It wasn't until after lunch the next day that Hermione could pick up _Nature's Nobility_ once more. She had barely read for 10 minutes when she jumped out of her seat and dashed to the backyard.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry, becoming a little paranoid after the continual attacks on his person by Numa, jumped out of his seat with his wand drawn only to sit back down when he saw Hermione. "I… I think I found him! R.A.B!"

"Wha—what? Where? Who is it?"

She pointed to a page in Nature's Nobility. "Regulus Arcturus Black. Born 1961. Disappeared 1979, presumed dead."

"Sirius' brother?"

"Think about it! Sirius said he was a Death Eater, so he had to have had access to Voldemort. And if he became disenchanted, he would have wanted to bring Voldemort down!"

"We need to get to Grimmauld Place! I'll go get Ron."

"I'll ask Moody what protective enchantments he put on the place."

* * *

><p>Hours later, they were back in Moody's place. They had been amazed to learn that Kreacher had held on to the locket all this time, only to have Mundungus steal it the day after the mission to rescue Harry. If only he could have waited! Hermione supposed it was because he would most likely be going underground and needed some quick cash to hide. There was nothing they could do for now—Mundungus had the locket and Kreacher was after him. They could only wait.<p>

The next day, Harry and Ron were taken to meet the third person on their team: Hestia Jones, the witch who had accompanied the Dursleys on their journey from their home in Privet Drive to their safe house. Hermione was left with Fred and George who had swung by to help with her flying. They worked with her for about an hour before taking a break. They were on their way to the kitchen when Kreacher, who had been instructed to find them at Moody's place, appeared in front of Hermione.

"Master Harry! Kreacher needs to see Master Harry!"

Hermione kneeled so she could look at him in the eye. "Kreacher! Harry isn't here right now, maybe I can help?"

He seemed to think about it for a few moments, but she guessed that his attitude towards her must have changed after that episode in number 12, since he addressed her directly. "Kreacher has found the thief! Kreacher has found Mundungus Fletcher!" Behind her, Fred and George exchanged confused glances.

"Where is he, Kreacher?"

"The thief Fletcher is in prison!" Her own quick intake of breath couldn't quite cover the gasps of surprise from the twins behind her.

"Prison? You don't mean Azkaban, do you, Kreacher?" They would have heard if Mundungus had ended up in Azkaban.

"No. Kreacher has seen the thief being taken to the Ministry's holding cells!" Hermione groaned. It was just like Mundungus to get locked up when they needed to talk to him. "Thank you, Kreacher. You did well." With a little jerk of his head, he left. "The Order needs to be informed right away. Harry needs to speak with Mundungus."

"What does he need him for?"

"I'm sorry, I can't discuss the details with anyone." They nodded at her. "When is the next meeting?"

"Not until next Friday." Damn. That was four days from now. By then, Mundungus could have been transferred somewhere else or killed.

"I need to speak with Moody now. He's at the Burrow, right?" She barely waited for their nod before grabbing a fistful of Floo Powder and stepping into the fireplace.

She stumbled out of the fireplace and made her way to the kitchen. There, Moody, Harry and Ron were sitting with a young woman with pink cheeks and black hair, who must have been Hestia Jones. They all looked startled to see her, but it was Moody who broke the silence first.

"Well, what is it, Miss Granger?" he barked.

She looked straight at Harry. "Kreacher came back. He's found him."

"Moody, Ron and I need a minute." They stood up and walked out of the kitchen. There he turned to Hermione. "There's something more, isn't it?"

"We're going to have to tell the Order. He's on the Ministry holding cells."

"What? Bugger all!"

"Why do you reckon—"

"I dunno, Ron, but it's a damn bad time to get himself locked up. Let's tell Moody, he'll know what we'll need to get him out, or at least speak to him." Back in the kitchen they briefly, and without going into details, explained the situation to Moody. To say he wasn't happy was an understatement.

"Getting someone out of the holding cells is easy enough. They have two guards at the entrance and one stationed where the cells are. I've always said security is too lax there."

"Well then, we'll just barge in and get him out!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Not so fast. You two are not going anywhere. It will be Miss Granger and her team that will rescue him." At this, Hermione's head snapped up. He wasn't serious, was he? Fred and George, on the other hand, pretended to be offended at being called 'her team'.

"Heard that, Hermione? We're your team."

"Yeah, lucky you. You have the two best looking Order members to look out for you," said Fred winking at her.

"Not to mention the most funny."

"And the most—"

"Annoying," finished Moody for them. "This is a good mission for the three of you to get into a comfortable working rhythm. Get in, grab Mundungus, get out and bring him to my house. This house might still be watched." They spent the next half hour going over the layout of the holding cells and what they would have to do once they were there. It was a fairly straight forward smash-it-and-grab-it plan.

"All that's left then—"

"—is to disguise our dashing selves for the mission."

Ron looked confused. "Disguise?"

"Obviously, Ronald. We cannot go about springing people from jail without a disguise! They have to go to work tomorrow, and your father works at the ministry! What if they're recognized?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the ceiling. She really didn't like it when Ron was so dense.

"Oh. Oh, right," was his only response.

"Honestly Ronniekins, one might think you would want us to be caught!" Fred laughed. All three of them stood up and made their way out of the kitchen. No one missed how Fred threw his arm over Hermione's shoulder as he whispered something that made her chuckle.

* * *

><p>"So, how are we doing this? Transfiguration, like at the wedding, or do we go all out with Glamour Charms?" Transfiguration was easier to do, but Glamour Charms tended to look better.<p>

"Neither." They answered together. She raised an eyebrow at them.

Fred, who still hadn't let go of her shoulders, steered her into their room. "We'll go Weasley Twin style." She waited for him to elaborate but he failed to do so.

"So? What is this style?"

He grinned at her. George was rummaging in a box near their beds and wasn't paying them any attention. "Ask nicely and maybe I'll tell you."

"I did."

"Did what?" he asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes. "Ask nicely."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No. That wasn't nice!"

"Fine." She figured that unless she gave in, they wouldn't make any progress with their disguises. "Oh, wonderful prankster, what is this marvelous method of disguise?" A deaf man wouldn't have missed her sarcastic tone. Fred, however, chose to ignore it and take her at her word.

"That's better. Here, rather than explaining, let me show you. First, you swallow this pill." He showed her a small white pill, not unlike a breath mint. He promptly swallowed it. "And then, you take a drink of this." He received a small flask from George. He took a swig and returned it. She saw George do the same from another flask before putting the stoppers back on. "And now you wait. It will take effect on the next minute or so. Still working on that, we want to make it instantaneous."

They didn't have to wait long. Ten seconds later, Fred was gasping for air while his hair was turning dirty blonde, and he grew a short padlock beard. His eyes went from bright blue to bright green, not unlike Harry's and he grew an inch. She noticed that his freckles were gone too. George, for his part, was now a brunette and had brown eyes. He was an inch or two shorter and had darker skin. His shoulders were broader and he looked part Latino. Also, his ear had grown back.

"Wow! This is awesome! How did you manage this?" Her brain had immediately jumped into the process of making such a wonderful product.

"Ah! We can't go revealing our secrets, can we?" Fred's voice was now much lower. Hermione found she much preferred his usual baritone.

"Really, this is brilliant magic. How long does it last?" She decided to badger them on the process for creating the disguise pill later when time was not an issue.

"About two hours. Depends on how much of the catalyst you have." George raised the flasks. "So, what do you wanna be? A hot Latina? A striking blonde? Maybe try being a fiery redhead for the afternoon?"

"Surprise me." They raised no-longer-identical eyebrows, obviously surprised. They handed her a pill and she swallowed it. She was about to drink when she noticed the distinct scent coming from the flask. "Is this… vodka?"

"Right in one! That's the catalyst: Alcohol! The features you end up with are heavily affected by the type of alcohol you consume. Go on, give it a try." She took a swallow making a face. She didn't really like vodka that much.

"So, what did you guys have?"

"George here had some Cuban rum. I had some German plum liquor. No idea how to pronounce it, though." She chuckled at that. That was _so_ much like him. Suddenly she gasped. Her skin felt as if there were ants running all over her. It didn't hurt but it was rather unpleasant. She felt herself grow several inches and her hair now fell straight down her back. She looked at the mirror and gasped. Her hair was black and her eyes a light blue so pale it was almost silver. Her features were a little more pointed and her skin lighter. "I'm assuming mine was Polish Vodka, then." Her voice was low and seductive. She thought she looked (and sounded) very much like a catalogue bride.

She saw them adjusting their clothes with their wands and did the same. Her jeans turned into skin-tight black leather pants that hugged her legs and her shirt was now black. A long black leather duster and her dark dragon-skin boots completed the ensemble. When she looked up, she noticed Fred and George had donned similar clothes. They looked as if they had fallen out of one of the Matrix movies.

Laughing, they made their way down the stairs where they were greeted by an amazed Harry and Ron. Hestia also praised them for their disguises. Moody didn't say anything, which Hermione figured was a good thing, since at least he hadn't said anything bad. The man was as hard to please as Snape himself.

They apparated into an alley near the holding cells. They were located in Muggle London at an, apparently, abandoned warehouse that had seen better days. After checking that there were no muggles around, the three left the alley and bordered the warehouse until they got to a side door that read 'Authorized Personnel Only'. Fred pushed the door open, and Hermione and George rushed past him quickly stunning the two guards. Taking the keys from one of them while Fred relieved them of their wands, they tied them back to back behind the counter and made their way further down the facility.

Opening the first pair of doors they came face to face with the third guard. Fred threw up a shield that deflected his Stunner back at him, but he jumped out of the way. He was a much more competent duelist than the two at the door, who hadn't been able to raise a shield to stop them, but it was three against one and they quickly subdued him. They took a second set of keys from him, tied him up with the first two guards and advanced down the corridor, looking through the flaps in each door for Mundungus.

They found him in the second to last cell. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. He appeared to be no worse for wear. Despite him not being an exemplary human being, he was part of the Order and at the moment crucial to their mission. She didn't want to see him hurt. George opened the door, and roughly woke him up. He appeared startled and once his eyes focused, he jumped and took two steps back from George.

"Shh! It's me, George Weasley! We've come to get you out! Come on, quick!" She had to admire his, and Fred's, professionalism. She had assumed that going to missions with them would be one prank after the other, but it appeared they took them seriously. Well, seriously enough, she amended when she saw Fred flicking Dungbombs into some of the cells. He gave her a wicked grin when he noticed her looking that seemed to say _what did you expect?_ She just shook her head and continued watching the corridor.

They were halfway back when they heard something that made their hearts stop. There were voices coming from where the three guards were tied up. Two of them they recognized: Dolohov, who had been at the wedding, and Bellatrix Lestrange. They stopped cold and pressed themselves against the wall. Hermione sent a quick nonverbal _Muffliato_ at the doorway.

"What are we going to do?" Even with the spell, she kept her voice down. "We can't fight our way past, that's Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"Doesn't look like we have a choice, they obviously know something's wrong, the guards being tied up and everything."

"They must be here for Mundungus. Snape must have told them he's a member of the Order."

"Ah—well, you be'er cover me then and I'll get out on my own, yeah?"

"You," said Hermione turning to him and fixing him with a cold stare made all the more impressive by her icy eyes. "Are not going anywhere. We have questions for you."

"Wha'? I panicked! Tha' was bleedin' You-Know-Who, anyone woulda done it!"

"None of the rest of us Disapparated, but that's not the point. We'll talk later." He seemed subdued for the moment, but she exchanged a glance with Fred and he nodded. He would keep an eye on him too. "Best chance we've got is distracting them with something and then hightailing it the hell out of here."

"Follow my lead." George put his hand in his pocket and then threw what looked like a bit of powder into the air. It hung there suspended for a moment before darkening and expanding, quickly covering half of the corridor and the door. Hermione took down the _Muffliato_ and they could hear Bellatrix and Dolohov's confused shouting before they heard them thundering past them and further down the corridor. She felt Fred take her hand and tug her in the direction of the entrance. She grabbed Mundungus by his robes and pulled him with her. It would do them no good if he escaped.

They ran out and it appeared they had distracted them long enough when the exit sign above their heads exploded. A swift look back revealed Dolohov brandishing his wand, another spell already on their way. Fred's shield stopped it just in time.

"Lestrange! They're here!" Another jet of light collided with Fred's shield as they tumbled out of the door. Hermione kicked it closed and yelled "_Colloportus!"_ at it, locking it magically. They ran hoping to get back into the same alley they had used to apparate in, since it was the closest point out of the anti-apparition wards in place. They were halfway there when they heard an explosion from behind. A jet of blue light soared past Hermione and struck George on his leg, shattering the bone. He fell with a crunch. She pushed Mundungus into Fred and quickly raised a shield between them and their pursuers.

"Help him!" she shouted at Mundungus, all the time sending curse after curse at Dolohov and Bellatrix, who despite her best efforts were rapidly approaching.

Fred took a step towards her. "Hermione, no! You get him out, I'll slow them down!"

"I can't carry him! I can hold my own, get him into that alley!" She quickly raised another shield to replace her failing one. With a swish of her wand, she conjured a strong wind against her opponents. Rather than slowing them it was meant to hinder them with the flying debris and she was pleased to see it worked… until Bellatrix conjured a wall of fire in front of her that was hot enough to burn anything the wind picked up. Hermione's only hope was that the hot air was making it difficult for them to breath.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Mundungus and Fred take George and slowly make their way to the alley, which was no more than 20 paces behind them. The wall of fire fell and she noticed Bella and Dolohov were much closer. 15 paces to the alley. They were closing in on them, curse after curse flying over their heads, some colliding with Hermione's hasty shields. 10 paces.

She pointed her wand at the pavement between her and the Death Eaters. "Congelo!" A blast of white erupted from her wand covering 10 paces in both directions and all the way from her to Bella and Dolohov. The pavement turned to ice and both Death Eaters, who had been running, slipped and fell. She took this opportunity to send the debris around her flying in their direction and then turned and ran into the alley. Fred was holding George up, and Mundungus looked as if he would bolt at the first chance. With a growled "don't even think about it", she took his arm, twisted and they were gone, Fred following not half a second later.

They landed in a heap on Moody's backyard, George screaming in pain as his weight landed on his shattered leg. Mundungus stood up and was about to twist to Disapparate to who knows where when a Stunner sent him sprawling on the floor. Hermione raised her head to see Harry, with his wand still raised, approaching rapidly.

"Ungrateful scum," he spat when he reached them.

"Harry, we need Madam Pomfrey, George's been hurt!" With a nod, he took off into the house running. Fred helped George into Moody's stuffed chair, while Moody bound and awakened Mundungus.

Minutes later, Harry came back alone. "She says she can't make it yet, apparently, you guys weren't the only Order members to get hurt today. She said she'll be around in an hour. She also told me to tell you, Hermione that you should do it and that the information can be found in _The Shattering: A Healer's Guide to Broken Bones_. She said that if you made any mistakes she'd fix them when she got here but was confident you'd do well." He had barely finished speaking when she took off for the library, knowing she had seen that tome somewhere along its shelves. A quick Summoning Charm brought it to her hands and she started browsing it as she made her way back.

As she read, she started muttering to herself. "Damn! I can't use Skele-Gro with the bone fragments inside! I'll have to either remove them one by one or fix his bone as it is. I don't really think I can do the first, so I guess it'll be the second. Don't worry George, the pain won't last much longer." The last she added out loud when she heard him groan. She was shouting directions to Fred, Ron and Harry, asking for water, towels, and various potions while casting numbing spells at his leg. She made him take a pain relieving potion as soon as Harry brought her one.

"_Start from the middle of the bone and reconstruct_ slowly _and at the same pace towards both ends. _All right, I can do this." She set a cooling charm on a towel and gently put his leg over it. She pointed her wand at the middle of his shattered bone and started chanting the complicated spell that would reconstruct it. George screamed. Fred was green with worry beside him. Unfortunately, the pain relieving potion took a few minutes to take effect, but she couldn't wait or the bone could cause damage to his muscles, nerves or arteries or an infection might set in. After a minute or so of nearly shattering Fred's hand, the potion kicked in and the pain relented. Hermione's concentration, however, didn't waver.

It was only her, Fred and George on the backyard, now. Harry, Ron and Moody had gone into the house to question Mundungus. Her voice was hoarse from chanting, but she didn't dare switch over to a non-verbal spell, since she had never used this spell before and verbal spells tended to be more powerful. She couldn't risk doing it wrong. She was just about finished when she saw Madame Pomfrey striding out of the house and towards them. She sent an encouraging smile at Hermione, letting her finish.

After chanting the last syllable Hermione fell back with a thud. She was exhausted. Madam Pomfrey sent a quick diagnosis charm at George's leg, and, apparently satisfied with Hermione's work, took a step closer to her. She carefully helped her up. "Easy, now. That will have taken a lot out of you. Mr. Weasley, would you locate Mad-Eye and ask him for some Magic-Replenishing Potion? I'm afraid Miss Granger will faint from magical exhaustion without it." With a nod, he strode into the house. "Hang in there, Miss Granger, you'll feel better in no time." She turned to look at George. His brow was sweaty and he was pale, but he was awake.

"She alright?" he mumbled.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. With all the time the twins had spent in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts due to their experiments she had come to know them better than most students. She knew they were both very caring and that they worried a lot about their brother and his friends. The fact that Hermione was exhausted because she had been healing him must only have added to his worrying. "She's fine, Mr. Weasley. Now let's take a look at your leg. I swear, all this missions for the Order are going to leave me with only white hairs before the end of the year."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is! I hope you liked it. I see lots of hits and few reviews, so review, please!**


	6. Break in at the Ministry!

**A/N: This chapter is rather on the short side, since the place I cut it off at was simply **_**perfect**_** for a mini-cliffhanger. Enjoy.**

**Chapter may have one or two inconsistencies, since I changed it around a bit from the original text I wrote. If you do find some, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I'm out of clever ideas, so I shall simply point out that I'm not JKR, so I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and its world.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Break-in at the Ministry!<span>

Madam Pomfrey had declared Hermione's healing of George's shattered leg 'impeccable'. She had even insisted that Hermione train as a Healer under her this year, since she wouldn't be going to school. Always eager to learn something new, Hermione had gladly accepted. So now she had Healing training every day with Madam Pomfrey on top of flying and researching Horcruxes. The Order was glad, they only had one other qualified Healer apart from Madam Pomfrey and they usually made do with their own basic knowledge. Another Healer, even if she were not fully trained, would be a welcome addition.

The news Mundungus had delivered, however, had made them anything but glad. The locket was now in possession of one of Harry's worst nightmares: Dolores Umbridge. She had, according to Mundungus, accepted it as a bribe in exchange of letting him go his way for selling stuff without a license. Once she had taken it, the backstabbing hag had ordered Mundungus arrested for bribing a Ministry employee. That hadn't, of course, stopped her from taking said bribe home with her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled in Harry's room at number 12, Grimmauld Place, a silencing spell on the door. They had moved in after two weeks of living with Moody and since then, number 12 had reclaimed its place as Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. They still trained every day, but living with Moody was exhausting.

Harry was looking grave. "We'll have to break into the Ministry." Hermione nodded. There really wasn't anything else they could do. Umbridge's house was bound to be well protected and, according to Mr. Weasley, she had authorization to floo directly into the Ministry.

"I reckon the Order won't be too happy." Ron still hadn't apologized to Hermione because of what he had said and how he had acted, but they had both resolved to ignore their fight when talking about their mission. Of course, the fact that the twins had been using him as a guinea pig and he thought Hermione had asked them to torture him, made it all the more difficult for him to feel sorry. Only that morning he had woken up to find that any clothes he put on turned into flowery dresses. The screeching had been heard throughout the whole house.

"Neither am I, truth be told. Harry's wanted for questioning! That's the worst place for him to be at the moment!" She was about to continue her tirade when the door opened. Lupin stood there, hovering on the doorway. He and Harry had had a row a few days earlier and he was, apparently, a little bit unsure of his welcome. He need not have worried, though, because Harry welcomed him in brightly. Lupin however, just told them to meet him downstairs.

When they got to the kitchen, they saw that Arthur, Lupin and Moody were there. In the center of the table was that day's issue of the Daily Prophet, the headline read: MUGGLE-BORN REGISTRY ACT. Harry took one look at it and groaned. Loudly. Behind him, they could hear Ron banging his head against the wall.

"Great! This just keeps getting better and better!" Confused by their reaction to this piece of news, since they had expected them to be more outraged and less… whatever it is they were, they were asked to explain.

"With all the Muggle-borns there, security is bound to be tighter and we," Hermione pointed to all three of them. "Need to break into the Ministry." They had expected shouting, outrage, denial. Instead, they were faced with a silence so thick it could've been cut with a knife. Disbelief was written across all faces, some laced with concern as if wondering whether they should check the trio in an asylum.

In the end, Moody broke the silence. "And why exactly would you need to do that?"

"Well," Hermione looked at Harry briefly. He trusted she would tell only what was necessary and no more. "The mission Dumbledore left Harry—"

"—and us—"

"—yes Ronald, and us, concerns certain… artifacts that belong to Voldemort. We need to find them and destroy them. We've just found out one of them is currently in possession of Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

"And Head of the Muggle-Born Registry Commission," added Moody.

"And what exactly are these artifacts?" Lupin said from behind his hands. Tonks was tenderly brushing a hand through his graying hair, trying to calm him down.

Harry looked down. "We can't say. But it's imperative that we get them! Voldemort can't be beaten without them."

"You do realize that the Ministry is full of Death Eaters, right? That Hermione is muggle-born and already high on the Ministry's wanted list?" Arthur shook his head when he saw them nod. "This will take a lot of planning."

"What! Mr. Weasley, no! We can't possibly ask you to—"

Arthur stopped him with a raised hand. "This will still be your mission, but you will do this with the support of the Order. So both of your teams will be involved, and all of us will help with the planning. This is not open for discussion. Merlin only knows what you would do if left on your own devices. Probably end up escaping with half the Ministry on your heels. Not sure we can stop that from happening anyways." They smiled at that. They did have a flair for the dramatic.

* * *

><p>Planning the break-in, even with the help of the Order, took nearly a month. They took turns watching the public entrance of the Ministry, either under the Invisibility Cloak or using Disguise Shots and sitting on a quaint little muggle café Tonks had recommended that had a perfect view of the public toilets that dubbed as the Ministry's entrance.<p>

The first of September caught Hermione and Fred, disguised as an American couple, having breakfast while watching the entrance. Hermione had a muggle agenda out and took notes anytime she saw something of interest. She looked at the time and saw it was barely nine thirty.

"It's weird, you know, thinking that the Hogwarts Express will leave in less than two hours and I'm not going to be on it."

"It is. Even though we left school early the year before, and even if we hadn't we wouldn't have been on it, George and I still felt as if we were supposed to be on the Platform that day. It was the weirdest feeling."

She smiled and sipped her latte. When she looked up she saw him looking at her, a small smile on his face. "You've got some cream here," he said pointing to his upper lip. Her tongue darted out but she missed it. He leaned in and brushed his thumb across her lip. "Right… there…" His voice was husky and his thumb remained on her lip a moment too long. They were startled out of their little world by two witches walking towards the Ministry entrance.

"Have you heard who the new Headmaster is? It was on the Prophet this morning."

"Oh, yes. How dreadful, don't you think?"

Blushing, they both jumped back from where they had been leaning in. Fred excused himself for a moment and went to buy the Daily Prophet around the corner. _What the hell was that, Hermione! Get a grip!_

When he returned, Hermione could see his eyes flashing. He had the prophet clutched tightly on one hand and very nearly upset their cups of coffee when he threw it on the table.

"Just look at it," he said in response to her raised eyebrow. They had gotten very good at reading each other's gestures and, disguise or not, they almost always knew what the other wanted to say. He saw her face change from puzzlement to surprise to rage as she read the article confirming Snape's place as the new Hogwarts Headmaster.

"What are they playing at? _Snape_ Headmaster? Snape in Dumbledore's study, after what he—Fred! We need to get back to Headquarters right now!"

"What? Why?"

"No time to explain! Come on!" She rummaged in the satchel she had taken to carrying whenever they were out on missions, trying hard to not make it obvious she could easily fit her whole body in there. She threw a couple of pounds on the table and took Fred's hand. They _were_ posing as a couple, after all. They made their way into an alley and quickly Disapparated.

When they got there, she dashed to the third floor, Fred being hounded by questions from Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, the only Order members that were there that morning. They weren't supposed to be back for at least another hour. He just told them that Hermione had read the article on Snape making Headmaster and rushed out of there. They all turned towards her when she came down patting her rucksack.

"Phineas Nigellus," she said in lieu of an explanation. Seeing their confused faces, she ran her hand through her short blonde locks. "Phineas Nigellus Black? He was Headmaster at Hogwarts and one of his portraits hangs in this house. Well, _hanged_. It is now resting here." She finished, patting her satchel.

Fred put his arms around her middle and twirled her around. "Hermione, that's brilliant!" Mrs. Weasley and Tonks no longer thought there was anything odd with these displays, they were far too common. Mrs. Weasley wondered when they would realize they fancied each other. Tonks was wondering the same thing, but she was hoping it came about soon. She'd loose her bet with Remus if it took them longer than Halloween.

That night found Hermione curled in one of the chairs in the library with a book on Healing Potions. Madam Pomfrey would be testing her on those the next day. Her reading was interrupted, however, by the floo roaring. She was surprised to see Bill Weasley coming through. He and Fleur had gotten back from Athens the week before but she still hadn't spoken to him.

"Bill! How are you! How is Fleur? Is everything all right?" She had started excited but by the end the tone of worry was stronger.

"Hey, Hermione! I'm fine, Fleur's fine. We're, in fact, more than fine! We," here he paused for dramatic effect. "Are having a baby!"

"Oh, Bill, that's wonderful! I suppose you'll want to tell your mother right away, wait a moment, I'll go look for her."

"No, Hermione, wait! I'll tell Mum later, there was something I wanted to ask you first." He took a seat across from her, motioning for her to sit down. "You see, Fleur and I talked to Madam Pomfrey about pre-natal care and she told us that with Snape as Headmaster it'd be very difficult for her to check on Fleur as often as she'd like. She also told us that she's been training you as a Healer, and suggested that we ask you for help. She did say you still hadn't covered pregnancies but that she could recommend a couple of good books on it and really, you just need to be able to identify any problems. I could probably do it myself, but I'd much rather have your help with this."

Hermione was shocked. Sure, she knew she was more than capable, but this was his _child_ he was talking about. "Wouldn't you rather have a fully qualified Healer? I mean, I'm honored, but…" she trailed off, not really knowing how to explain.

"You're the smartest person I know, Hermione. And let's face it, with the way things are going at the moment, the Healers at St. Mungo's are more likely to be reporting on our whereabouts to the Death Eaters than taking care of my wife. Fleur quite agrees, by the way."

"Oh, that's… Alright, then. I'll do it!"

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you. Speaking of… how've you been? I heard things between you and Ron still haven't cleared up."

She snorted. "Ron will never apologize, and frankly, I'm not sure I want him to. It's just the same every time. Even now that we only talk when it's something related to our mission I catch him sending me dark looks at meals or really, whenever we cross paths. He seems genuinely convinced that I abandoned him and Harry! And not only that, he is convinced I'm having a torrid love affair with one of the twins. Which I'm not."

"Really? That's not what my source told me. He said you've been getting really cozy with one of them."

"Your source is wrong. There is nothing going on between Fred and—"

He grinned like the cat that caught the canary. "I never _specified_ which twin, Hermione."

She blushed. "I—I was going to say that there was nothing going on between George and me either!"

"Of course you were."

"I was! It is not my fault, Bill Weasley, that you interrupted me."

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine, have it your way! And don't worry about Ron, he's just jealous, he'll come around when he finds someone else."

"Fat chance of _that_ happening while we're all locked up in here. Besides, there's nothing to be jealous of. The twins and I are just friends." She missed his amused smirk at her comment.

"Just give him time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my mother. I recommend a Silencing Charm on the door if you don't want to be interrupted by her excited screeching. Good night, Hermione."

"Night, Bill! And congratulations again. Send my regards to Fleur, will you?" He nodded as he left. Hermione shot a Silencing Charm at the door.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow is the perfect opportunity for you six to break into the Ministry." Lupin, Moody, Arthur, Hestia, the twins, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting around the kitchen table, discussing their plan to break into the Ministry. "They are holding mass interviews for new interns, so you should be able to camouflage yourselves with the rest of the applicants. You'll be able to blend in, so it should give you further freedom of movement."<p>

Harry's head snapped up. "That's great! That solves who Fred, Hermione and George can be. Do you know if the toad has any trials programmed for tomorrow?"

Hestia, who worked for the DMLE, nodded. "There always is, these days, but I don't know who. She should be down at the courtrooms in any case."

"So we'll send Mafalda back home sick so that Hestia can take her place as court scribe for the morning. Ron will be taking Reggie's place and Harry will be Jackson, the courtroom's security guard. George, Fred and Hermione will pose as interns."

Arthur took it up when Lupin paused. "Ron, you'll be hovering around the courtrooms as additional support for Hestia and Harry. If anyone asks, you were called down there by the Department of Mysteries to deal with a leak. There have been enough of those around for it to be believable with no one confirming it. George, Hermione and Fred, you'll have to ditch the interns and make your way to Umbridge's office. You get in, search it, and get out.

They went to sleep content with the plan. _How_ they would get the locket form Umbridge if she had it with her was not quite clear, but it was open to improvisation. The next morning, however put a damper on their plans. More than half of those who had stayed for dinner the night before, including Hestia and George, had woken up with upset stomachs. The shrimp, apparently, had gone bad. There was no way they would be joining the mission today.

"We can't postpone it, Umbridge leaves tomorrow for a month, remember? We heard her secretary say so last week. What if she loses the locket? We can't risk it. We'll have to adjust. I'll take Hestia's place, Fred can be Jackson. Harry, you take the intern post with Ron as back-up."

"Why switch? Why can't Harry and I be Jackson and Hestia?"

"So you want to polyjuice into a woman, brother? Never knew you swung that way, but if that's what floats your boat…" Fred let the sentence trail off, open to interpretation.

"It's nothing like that, you git!"

* * *

><p>Everything was going fine. Hermione-as-Hestia had been called down to the courtrooms once Mafalda was sent home with a dreadful nosebleed. Fred-as-Jackson ushered her in, giving her a wink for encouragement. She was forced to endure trial after trial of the most absurd things. Hermione was glad she hadn't been asked to provide a Patronus against the occasional Dementor escorting the accused; if anyone knew Hestia's Patronus they'd know right away someone was impersonating her. Umbridge's cat Patronus did that. She was somewhat pleased to see that so far, none of the sentences had been more than fines, outrageously larges fines, but fines nonetheless. She kept checking her watch and when she saw the hour mark approaching she took a small vial of more Hestia-polyjuice and downed it. She saw Fred do the same. "Upset stomach," she said when Umbridge looked at her oddly.<p>

Not really expecting it, she was surprised to see Slytherin's locket hanging off the hag's neck when she took off her scarf during a small break between cases.

"That's a wonderfully beautiful locket, Dolores. Wherever did you get it?" She did her best to imitate Hestia's colorful way of talking. She must have done alright because Umbridge simply dangled the locket off to show it off better.

"Oh, this is a family heirloom. It was my mother's, Eloise Selwyn." _Yeah, right, you lying toad! _Hermione wished she could say that to her face, but as she wanted Hestia to keep her job, she had to hold her tongue.

Their conversation was interrupted when "Jackson" opened the door and a heavily built, very tall man walked in.

"Runcorn? What do you want?" Yaxley, a rather slender blond-haired Death Eater asked from Umbridge's other side.

"Ah, Yaxley! I was wondering if I could sit in. I find myself rather unoccupied this morning." Hermione inwardly groaned. Another Ministry official to fight in case something broke out.

Umbridge's sickly sweet voice rang through the courtroom. "Wonderful, Runcorn. Sit here, beside Hestia." He made his way and took a sit beside Hermione. Once Umbridge's attention was back on her papers, Runcorn leaned over to Hermione.

"It's me, Harry! I ran into a bit of trouble with this guy and had to Stun him. Ron is outside. The locket wasn't in her office, any luck here?" Hermione had to work hard not to gasp.

"Merlin, you scared me! And yes, I found it, she's wearing it. What bit of trouble? And how do you want to play this?"

"Never mind that, I'll explain back at headquarters. Let her finish the trials and we'll ambush her on her way out."

"Hem, hem." Hermione had to fight the urge to be sick at her 'hem-hemming'. By the looks on the other's faces, she wasn't the only one. "Let us resume. The next trial… Ah, yes! The spawn of traitors. It'll be the Kiss for this one, Hestia, mark my words." She gestured to the other guard who opened a side door. Hermione gasped and she could see Harry and Fred do the same.

Long, dirty blonde hair flowing behind her, head held high, in had walked none other than Lavender Brown.

* * *

><p>* <strong>AN**

**There was once a young author who wrote a story. It had over 20k words. When she went to look at the reviews her readers had left, she found that only TWO PEOPLE took the time to leave a commentary (and I'm immensely thankful to those two people, Harriettlovesbooks and 93 Diagon Alley, you both rock!). She was sad. When she's sad, she doesn't get inspiration. No inspiration, the story stays at 20k words, so please, please, please, review! I need to know if you like it, love it or—god forbid—hate it! Comments, reviews! They are food for the soul! Without food, the soul starves and so does the story, so review! I'll still upload, but please make me happy and review :D )**

**I hope you liked it! Cheers,**

**C.**


	7. Realizations

**A/N: I'd like to thank every one of you lovely reviewers for your support! Worry not, I will not stop writing the story (never had the intention to I merely pointed out no reviews make the inspiration go away, so it'd be harder). Here it is, the sixth chapter of Always and Forever: Prequel (I really need a new title for this, don't I?)**

**Just to clarify, things that happened in the book that I have not mentioned still have happened in my story, unless I specifically say it didn't. So Harry is still having his visions about Voldemort, Kreacher is now nice to people and loyal to Harry, and Dumbledore still left things to the trio in his will. I just didn't work them into my story because well, everyone here has **_**read**_** the books and it'd be repetitive to show those scenes again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the world, nor the original story, nor the characters. I just like playing with them.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Realizations<span>

Despite the immediate recognition—she had lived with the woman for six years, after all—Hermione almost doubted it was Lavender who had just walked in. Her clothes were rumpled as if she had been using them to sleep on, her hair was dirty and tangled and her arms were covered in bruises and cuts. There was a nasty one across her cheek that was sure to leave a scar. Hermione wondered how long had she been in holding.

The questioning began.

"State your full name for the court." Hermione had to suppress a snort at that. Court. Right.

"Lavender Annabelle Brown." Hermione was impressed. Lavender's voice was firm and steady. Hermione knew she wouldn't have been able to stand there with a fate worse than death hanging over her head and speak so clearly.

"Blood status?"

"Pureblood, of the House of Brown. We are an offshoot of the House of Black." Harry looked sharply at her. He hadn't known that. That meant that she and Sirius had been relatives. Also, that meant that she and _Harry _were distantly related.

"Filthy blood traitor," Yaxley said on one side.

Umbridge went on as if he hadn't spoken, but Hermione could see the corners of her lips lifting. She lifted what Hermione recognized as Lavender's wand from a narrow box in front of her. "11 inches, cherry wood and dragon heartstring core. Is this your wand?"

"It is."

"Do you know what crime you are accused of?"

"Yes."

"You are accused of helping, assisting, aiding and supporting a number of the so called 'muggle-borns' escape the hand of justice. You are accused of harboring these thieves of magic in your home and of delaying the Ministry officials giving them a chance to escape when they went to apprehend them. How do you declare yourself?" Had she and her family really done that? Hermione was looking at Lavender with whole new eyes. This was not the gossipy girl she had shared a dormitory for six years! On the other hand, she had never really taken the time to get to know her.

"Not guilty. I see no crime." She kept staring unwaveringly at Umbridge. Only the knowledge gained through six years of sharing a dormitory with the woman clued Hermione in as to her true state of mind. She was licking her upper lick compulsively and she was clenching her hands so hard that Hermione expected blood to drip at any moment. Lavender was terrified.

"So you deny these accusations?"

"I deny nothing. I fail to see the crime in having a few friends for a sleepover. I also fail to see the crime in defending my own home."

Umbridge was starting to get red in the face. "No crime? You injured a Ministry official!"

"He murdered my parents!" Hermione had to work hard not to gasp at that.

"That is not the point! You were sheltering known escapees of the law! You are aware of the penalty that carries under the new regime." Harry looked over at Hermione. They had to do something! They couldn't let her be Kissed! Neither of them particularly liked Lavender that much, but that was a fate they wouldn't wish on anyone. Except maybe Voldemort. And Umbridge. Bellatrix Lestrange also made the list.

"They are witches and wizards!"

"They are Mudbloods!"

"They are _people,_ you hag! And you will never find them!" Hermione just stared. Lavender had just signed her death warrant. Or worse.

"You will regret this, blood traitor! Jackson, get the Dementors! I will not wait for this." Hermione saw Fred leave the room, hopefully to get Ron. She wished she could just stun Umbridge and be done with it, but there were other Ministry officials to overcome. She needed backup. She turned to look at Harry and saw him nod.

"As soon as Fred comes back with Ron," she heard him whisper on her ear. She gave a short nod and turned to Lavender. Her façade was crumbling. She was sweating and her eyes looked teary. Hermione made eye contact with her and nodded. _Please understand, Lavender._

Fred opened the door, and before she could see who or what walked behind him she heard Harry shout _Stupefy!_ from behind her. She turned her wand to her left, sending a silent stunner at the scribe beside her at the same time that she saw Fred and Ron stun the two other security guards. For security guards, they weren't putting much of a fight. When she turned back, Harry had already subdued Yaxley. Lavender was staring wide-eyed at them, not daring to believe her luck.

"Fred, get anyone else in the trial waiting area and get them out of there. There are bound to be some muggle-borns in there." Fred nodded and disappeared behind the door Lavender had walked in from. Moments later, he reappeared with a group of terrified looking people and started directing them towards the entrance. Meanwhile, Hermione had taken out the locket, duplicated it and left the copy around Umbridge's neck. She took the real Horcrux and gave it to Harry. The sooner that thing was safe in Grimmauld Place, the better.

She took Lavender's wand from in front of Umbridge and made her way down and offered it to Lavender, who quickly took it back. She swished it once, sending red and gold sparks out of the tip. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"We couldn't let them do that to you, Lavender! Come on now, you're leaving. Ron, you and Harry get her out. Fred and I have to stay here to keep our cover. It'll do us no good to lose Hestia her job."

"What about Reggie?"

"Magical Maintenance works half days on Fridays, remember? We'll be back by five o'clock, five-thirty, tops. Go, now!"

Ron and Harry took Lavender by the arms, intending to lead her out of the courtroom, but she twisted and disentangled herself from them. "Ron? Harry?"

Taking her by the arms again, they steered her in the direction of the doors. "Yeah, it's us. Come on! There's no time for this, we'll explain later!"

"We better start reviving the others soon, or they'll wake up on their own. You don't have long, guys. Move!" As soon as they were out of sight, Hermione started counting. When she reached one hundred, she and Fred started reviving the people around the courtroom. They saved Yaxley and Umbridge for last. With a sigh, she cast a quick, although very weak, _Ennervate_ on Umbridge, while one of the other guards revived Yaxley.

"What happened? Where is the blood traitor?"

"It appears that Runcorn was an impostor, Dolores. He stunned us and freed her."

"All of us, Hestia? I find that hard to believe!"

"This person must have planned it carefully, Dolores. I'm afraid he took us by surprise."

"Have you sounded the alarm?"

"Oh, I… I just came to. I don't know how long ago they were here, I only thought of checking if everyone was OK."

"They might still be in the building! Yaxley, sound the alarm, they must not leave!" Yaxley, however, was slow in coming around. Hermione suspected Harry had hit him with something more than a simple Stunner. "Useless! Jackson, you go!"

Fred saluted briskly. "Yes, Ma'am!" Hermione wondered how the toad had missed the scorn in his voice.

"The minister will hear of this, Hestia! Impostors in the Ministry, it is unthinkable!" No sooner had she stopped speaking, than a blaring alarm went off. "There is no way Jackson got there so fast! The impostors must have been spotted leaving the building!" Hermione blanched, hoping that Ron, Harry and Lavender made it out okay. She silently hit Umbridge with a Leg-Weakening Curse, and stood up. Umbridge made to follow but her legs wouldn't hold her.

"Oh, dear! You stay here, Dolores, I'll swing by the security room upstairs and have them send down a Healer from the infirmary. Not to worry!" She left swiftly, not giving the toad a chance to answer. She dashed up the stairs, remembering the layout Arthur and Hestia had drilled into their heads. To the right was the security station where she saw Fred, still disguised as Jackson, talking to some of the guards who looked like they wanted to rush out into the atrium. "Wait! Wait! We need a Healer. Down in courtroom 10!" One of the guards rolled his eyes at her and went back inside to send a memo to the infirmary. The paper plane rushed out of the office and went straight into the elevator.

They took advantage of the moment of distraction and made their way up to the Atrium. They got there just in time to hear some of the Death Eaters yelling about having _Potter_ in their hands before he'd slithered out of their grasp. Hermione and Fred looked at each other. "His Polyjuice must have run out!"

"At least they got away. I hope Ron's Polyjuice lasted. It'll do your family no good if people find out he's not dying of Spattergroit." The rest of the day was spent filling reports about the break-in, both Fred and Hermione taking care to drink a sip of Polyjuice potion on the hour, every hour. Finally, five o'clock arrived and they made their way separately to the exit.

Hermione got out of the public restroom and quickly ducked into an alley. The Polyjuice was about to fade and she and Fred had to walk beyond the border outside the anti-apparition wards around the ministry. She saw Fred quickly move into the alley, his red hair coming back. She hugged him tightly when he reached her. "Oh my God! I can't believe we actually pulled it and got out okay!"

"We aren't safe yet. Come on, give me that pill, I have the vodka here." They had decided to use Disguise Shots for the walk home: they were less likely to be stopped if posing as random people. They each took a pill and a swig of alcohol and felt the distinct sensation the change had. Just in time, too, because they heard someone approaching their hiding place.

"I'm telling you, I saw Hestia duck in here and then that Jackson fellow followed her! Wait until we catch them, this will be pure gold! His wife will be heartbroken!" One voice said gleefully.

Her companion didn't sound so convinced. "That's impossible! I know Hestia and she would never have an affair with someone from the office!"

"Play along," she heard Fred whisper on her ear. He hooked her right leg over his hip, pressing her against the wall. He started peppering her neck and jaw with kisses. Catching on, she ran her hands through his hair, her head turned towards the back of the alley. Her pulse quickened and she couldn't help but wish this was not a ploy to distract the _ladies_.

Thankfully, the persona she adopted when drinking Polish Vodka could be easily mistaken with Hestia from behind. They sprung apart when they heard the two gossiping ladies give a startled "Oh, Dear!" and "See? I told you!" She hoped Fred didn't realize her flushed appearance and ragged breathing were not pretend.

The ladies seemed thoroughly disappointed when they didn't recognize them, apologizing profusely for interrupting a private moment. _Well, that's Hestia's reputation and Jackson's marriage salvaged, and a whole new can of worms for me._ Giving them a dashing smile, Fred took Hermione's hand and led her out of the alley. She clung to him, nibbling on his earlobe. The two ladies cooed about 'young love' before turning and seeing to their own business.

They Apparated as soon as they got out of the perimeter of the wards. When they got into the house, they each dashed into their rooms, barely looking at each other. Hermione sat on her bed and cradled her head between her hands.

"Shit," she said. "This really complicates things. Damn you, Fred Weasley!"

Little did she know that on the twin's room, Fred was having a similar reaction. He had stormed into his room, startling poor George awake from his nap. He had sat on his bed and looked straight at George.

"I'm in trouble."

"So you fancy Hermione, that's alright!" George said brightly, sitting up.

"I fancy—huh? How did you know that? I didn't know that until right now!"

"Fred, brother, _everyone_ knows that. Except you and Hermione, of course."

Fred looked sharply at George. "What do you mean?"

George couldn't help but snickering. "Well, it's rather obvious! The way you hover around her and always seem to be touching her. The way she'll smile at you whenever you enter a room. It's sickening really." To highlight his point, he started doing silent retching impressions.

"Oh, stop it! I do no such thing. _She_ does no such thing! You're hallucinating, brother o' mine!"

George smirked. "_Of course_ I am. But you _do_ fancy her, right?"

"I… yes. Yes, I do."

"Good for you, brother, good for you! So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it? Well, nothing!"

George rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Language, Hermione!" Hermione turned around sharply only to see Lavender sitting on the chair she had set up by the window. She had been so distracted when she came in, she hadn't noticed her. She was now clean and her wounds healed, but her face was thinner than it had been before the summer and there was something in her eyes that was nothing like the Lavender she thought she knew.<p>

"Lavender? What are you doing here?" She didn't want to be rude, but it came out a little harsh. Lavender didn't seem to mind, though.

"Well, where else would I be? You _do_ remember you got me out of the Ministry's clutches this morning, don't you? Harry and Ron brought me here."

"Wha—yes, yes, of course. But that's not what I meant! I meant what are you doing here in my room." Her eyes followed Lavender as she stood and made her way to her closet, throwing it open and idly running her fingers through her clothes. She stood up and hastily closed the doors. She looked expectantly at Lavender.

"My, my, what a temper! I came to say thanks, of course."

"Oh, that's… it was no—"

Lavender cut across her abruptly. "Don't you dare say it was nothing, Hermione Granger, it's my _soul_ we're talking about." She ran a hand through her locks and gingerly sat on Hermione's bed. "Look, I know we've never been the greatest of friends and that whole… _thing_ with Ron last term didn't really endear us much to each other, but," she raised her voice to restrain Hermione's protests. "It'd be stupid to go back to school so I'm staying here for now. I would like it if we could… put the past behind us, if you'd like to. I don't think we'd ever be able to be best friends, but…" By the end of her request her voice was so soft Hermione had to strain to hear it. She took the time to get a good look at her and had difficulty finding the bubbly, carefree Lavender she had known all those years in this woman's eyes. In these eyes she saw fire and determination, but also a great deal of insecurity.

"I'd be glad to, Lavender."

Lavender's face brightened instantly. "Oh, Mione, that's awesome!" She said, throwing her arms around a surprised Hermione. Apparently, one didn't have to dig too far to bring bubbly-Lavender back to the surface. She was still dazed when a squealing Lavender exited her room, presumably in search of Fred since he'd be the only one she hadn't thanked yet. Not two seconds had gone by when Lavender's head appeared on her doorway once more. "Oh, and we're talking about your crush later, Mione, don't think you can escape that!"

Hermione only had two thoughts circling in her head at that moment: "How am I supposed to get out of this one?" and "Where the hell did 'Mione' come from?" Well, coming from the woman who had nicknamed Ron '_Won-Won'_, she supposed 'Mione' wasn't all that bad.

With a sigh, she plopped back on her bed, her head hanging off the edge, only to be startled back up by two pairs of feet making their way to her.

"Hermione! We were so worried!" The combined voices of Harry and Ron greeted her. Despite not being in the best of terms with Ron at the moment, he was still one of her best friends, and there was something about that fact that just soothed her.

"Harry! Ron!" She threw her arms around them, glad that they had all made it out fine. "You have to tell me everything! People _saw_ you, Harry! They were talking about how Potter _slithered_ through their fingers!" She wasn't sure if she was angry at them almost being caught or relieved they hadn't been. She decided to wait until the end of their story to know for certain what to feel.

"Lupin and Mr. Weasley just got back and floo-called Moody. They sent us up to get you and Fred and George. We have to go down for a meeting with them. I guess you'll hear everything there. Come on, Hestia is already on her way down."

"You guys go get Fred and George. I'll meet you there in a few minutes." She had been so immersed in her thoughts she was still wearing Hestia's clothes, which were too big for her. Truth was, however, that she needed a few minutes to compose herself to face Fred. Shaking her head as if to eradicate all treacherous thoughts, she made her way to her closet and picked up a comfy pair of jeans and a snug sweater. By the time she was finished and made her way down, Moody had arrived and they were waiting for her. She had to suppress a groan when she noticed that the only available seat was next to Fred.

"Now that everyone is here," said Moody, his gruff voice ringing through the kitchen. "We would like an explanation." He didn't sound pleased. Actually, he didn't look pleased at all. When Hermione saw what he was pointing at, she very nearly growled. It was the Evening Prophet. The headline was clear for all to see "POTTER BREAKS INTO THE MINISTRY" and just under it "Undesirable Nr. 1 still at large!" The name Rita Skeeter seemed to shine from the page just beside the headlines.

"Just you wait! I will sink that woman!" Hermione was surprised to hear herself speak out loud.

"That can wait, Hermione. What Moody is trying to ask," Lupin shot a look at Moody as if saying 'you-need-to-learn-how-to-ask-better'. "Is what exactly happened that you ended up in the Evening Prophet."

Hermione explained how the morning at court had been, the discovery of the Locket, Harry arriving just before Lavender's trial and how she and Fred had had to spend the rest of the day filling reports. Fred interrupted every once in a while to add something of his own, but mainly let her tell the story.

"…so we made our way to the exit, got out and ducked into an alley just as the last of the polyjuice was fading. Took one of the Disguise Shots and—" here she hesitated, not really wanting to explain the whole nosy ladies episode.

Fred finished for her. "—and we made our way out of the wards and Apparated here." Apparently, he didn't want them to know about that either. _Probably doesn't think it's important enough to mention,_ thought Hermione.

"Very good job, you two. Harry?" They all looked expectantly at Harry. This was a part of the story Hermione didn't know yet, and neither did anyone else. Harry must have wanted to wait for Hermione and Fred to arrive to tell his part.

"Well, things went well, at first. I managed to lose the interns not five minutes in…"

* * *

><p><em>Harry ducked a corner as the rest of the interns followed a tall witch that reminded Harry of Mrs. Malfoy: her nose was constantly wrinkled as if she smelled something nasty nearby. He made his way across the Atrium to where the first floor offices were. He knew he'd find Umbridge's office among them. He made his way down a corridor, reading the plaques on the doors. He was distracted from his task by a rustling sound coming from the right. He made his way there <em>("That was unnecessary, Potter, your job was to find and search Umbridge's Office!")_, to see what looked like a highly coordinated performance. Dozens of witches and wizards waving their wands in unison, making differently colored papers fly from one place in the room to another. It took him a minute to realize they were pamphlets_

_He approached the table by the end and saw the finished products: "MUDBLOODS and the Danger They Pose to a Peaceful Pure Blood Society". Another one read "UNDESIRABLE NR 1: Potter's Lies and a Guide to Contact the Ministry in Case of an Encounter" His own picture smiled tensely at him from beneath the title. Harry recognized it as a picture taken for the Triwizard Tournament what seemed like a lifetime ago._

"_Hey, you! What are you doing here, eh?" A tall, broad man was striding over to where Harry was. His tall frame hovered over the short persona the Disguise Shot had given Harry._

"_I, um—" thinking fast, Harry came up with a perfect excuse. He had always worked better when under distress. "I'm the new clerk for Courtroom 10 and Madam Umbridge sent me to get a file she forgot from her office, but I'm afraid I got lost." He tried to project sincerity as the tall man examined Harry with a critical eye._

"_Third office on the left, down that hallway," said the man, pointing to the same corridor Harry had come from. He must have missed the door. With a shrug and a timid thanks, he made his way to the door the man had indicated. Without looking up to see the plaque, he opened it to find… a room full of filing cabinets! He ducked just in time to feel the stunner fly over his head. He ducked behind a cabinet in time to see the man lock the door behind him. Great, now he was trapped!_

"_You idiot! You think I, Albert Runcorn, can be tricked by such piteous lies? Think again!" he roared, sending Stunner after Stunner around the room, the cabinets they collided with exploding open in a rush of filing parchment. Harry took the momentary distraction to get the Invisibility Cloak from under his robes and put it on _("So _now_ you remember you have it!") _silently making his way to the door to make a run for it. Just as he was about to open the door, he realized he'd be making a mistake: Runcorn would sound the alarm about intruders in the building and their incursion would be for nothing._

_He turned around and fired a Stunner right at Runcorn's back. He didn't have time to react and crumpled into a heap on the floor. Harry quickly stripped him of his robe, snapped his wand in two, tied him up to one of the cabinets, gagged him and finally took a few hairs from his head. He dropped them into the vial of Polyjuice he had been given in case anything went wrong and gasped as his body transformed into that of Albert Runcorn. He quickly put on Runcorn's robes, exited the room, placed a Silencing Charm around it and strode purposefully to the other end of the room to continue his search for Umbridge's office._

* * *

><p>Harry quickly explained how he had not found the locket in the office but had nearly been discovered by Pius Thicknesse, the new Imperiused Minister of Magic. He told them of the files on the Weasleys and most known members of the Order. How he made his way down to the courtroom, where he found Ron hovering nearby (to whom he very nearly gave a heart attack), but he skipped the part where he was inside the courtroom, since Hermione had already recounted that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They were on their way out, some of the other detainees had already made their way through the floo when beside them Lavender collapsed. A quick look around told Harry they were not being followed—yet. He supposed she was exhausted and that the adrenaline she had been running on so far had run out on her. He picked her up from the floor when he felt his skin bubble. His Polyjuice time had ended. He quickly made his way to the nearest fireplace, Ron making his best efforts to conceal exactly <em>who _was walking through the Atrium. They had almost made it when he heard something that made his insides freeze: a startled shout of "Stop that man, it's Potter!"_

_They started running faster, their progress slowed by carrying Lavender's still form. Harry passed her over to Ron, who hunched his shoulders and half used her to cover his face, not wanting to lose Reggie his job, or have Ron found out if the Polyjuice ran out. Harry started whipping his wand, sending things flying behind him. The alarm boomed through the Atrium, alerting everyone to the presence of intruders. With a last swish of his wand, he conjured a wind that sent every parchment, quill and pretty much any and all small objects flying, took the last steps to the floo and exited the Ministry. A swift _Bombarda _spell at the cubicles assured them they would not be followed as they ran out the perimeter of the wards and Apparated to safety._

* * *

><p>"A bit of trouble? A <em>bit <em>of trouble, Harry? That's what you call—" With no warning, Hermione stood from where she was sitting and walked around the table to deliver a well-deserved slap upside Harry's head. Ignoring his 'Ow!' of protest she made her way back to her seat, crossing her arms and huffing. "I _cannot_ believe you, Harry Potter! _That_ _was not just a bit of trouble_! That was a huge load of trouble! It's a wonder you could get out at all." His smirk, most likely at her reaction, did nothing to appease her mood. While normally Fred would have done something by now to calm her down, both still felt a little uncomfortable after their _performance_ for the two old ladies.

"We'll be talking about this later, Potter," Moody's eyes were fixed on the people around the room. "What I'd like to discuss now is what to do with our _guest_."

Ron looked confused. "Who?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "With Lavender, Ron. Honestly! Who did you think he was talking about?" Ron didn't have the chance to look chastised as Moody spoke right over him.

"What do you know about her?" Moody addressed the trio, but it was Lupin who answered first.

"She's a good student, not top of the class, but can hold her own. Her best classes were Charms and Potions. A bit too enamored with Divination." His tone did nothing to hide the distaste he felt for the subject, quite the contrary. "Her parents were killed a week ago, and she went missing. Her family was helping muggle-borns hide from the new regime. This was most likely the reason for their death."

Hermione nodded. "She said as much during her _trial_." The contempt in her voice at the word 'trial' was clear for all to hear. "I talked to her when I got back. She's… different from how she was at school, but she's still there, under the surface. I think giving her something to do will help her cope. She's a gossip, but ultimately trustworthy." Harry and Ron were looking at her with wide eyes.

"Bu—but, you hate her!"

"I do not hate her, Ronald! We've had our differences, that's true. We're not… compatible, and we probably won't ever be best friends, but that doesn't mean I hate her. And how I feel about her doesn't change who she is or what her capabilities are." By the time she was done, she was half standing, her hands flat on the table. Ron, now more than ever, had a knack for saying things that set her off. She would've continued her tirade, but she felt a small touch on the small of her back. She didn't need to feel the tingles up her spine to know it was Fred's. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then turned to the adults. "She has my confidence in this," she said, and left the room.

"I'll go after her." Before anyone could stop him, Fred left to find her. Lavender entered the room just as he was leaving.

"I want to help." Her tone didn't leave room for argument. And truth be told, they couldn't turn down another pair of hands. They needed all the help they could get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another long chapter. I'm not 100% happy about it, but there you go. I hope I'm not moving too fast with Fred and Hermione's relationship, but bear in mind they've known each other for a long time, and have been working closely for a couple of months now, which I believe is enough time to start fancying someone. Once I again I ask you all to review and tell me what you loved, liked and/or hated. It really helps me build my story. I know I wanted to say something else, but I forgot what it is. Probably wasn't anything important.**

**I was thinking of writing some mini-chapters to upload in between my set days about a day in other character's everyday life. Say... a day in Malfoy Mannor, to get a peak into Voldemort's plans? Or maybe a day in Hogwarts, where we could follow Ginny, Luna, Neville or Draco? Let me know what you think and what characters you'd want to see. It might not come immediately, but I'll try to work them in somehow. Also, they won't disrupt the main story's uploading schedule. Let me know through a review!**

**Cheers!**

**C.**


	8. Talk of Feelings

**A/N: A rather boring chapter, in my opinion, but rather necessary. They talk about *****grimace***** feelings… I hope I don't bother you too much with it. There'll be some action in the next one, I promise. A bit of fluff at the end.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Talk of Feelings<span>

"Hermione! Hermione! Open up!" Fred rattled the doorknob of Hermione's room to no avail, knocking at the same time. "Hermione, you're being childish!" This was apparently the wrong thing to say, since an irate Hermione yanked the door open to stare furiously at him. Or the right thing, since she _did_ open the door.

"Tell me, Fred Weasley, that _you_ didn't just have the guts to call _me_ childish." He slipped past her into her room and turned around to face her, grinning widely.

"I might have." When she didn't crack a smile, his dropped a bit. "Oh, come on, Hermione. Don't let anything that prat says get to you." He knew enough not to tell her that what Ron had said hadn't even been all that bad. As a smart man, a _very_ smart man in some people's opinion, he knew when to back off and not push the issue. It might not seem like it most of the time, but he and George both knew where to draw the line.

"I—it's not that, not really. I guess it's just been a long day. His tactless comment was just…"

"The last straw? The cherry on top of the cake? The final push?"

She snorted. "D. All of the above. I just… I wish I had my friend back, but the way he's been acting…"

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" He was sure she knew what he was talking about.

"You mean his jealousy? Well, it's his fault and no one else's. He had his chance and didn't take it, and the only thing he did during that time, was look for ways to break my heart. You ever heard of that stunt he pulled with Lavender?" He nodded to tell her he had, indeed, heard about it. "I guess that's one of many things that showed me he just wasn't for me."

He cocked his head to one side. "Explain."

"He used her, Fred. He used her because he was jealous. I admit, I didn't do much better, taking McLaggen to that Slug Club party, but I had the sense to make it clear it was just a friendly date. Not that McLaggen listened to any of it, but that's beyond my control. Ron, however, had a relationship with her. He kissed her, he… made her believe he cared and then when it was rather obvious he did not, he didn't have the _balls_ to break it off with her properly. He broke her heart. I may not have gotten along with her very well, and her glares did nothing to endear her to me, but you don't know how long she cried for him, Fred. I do. I had to hear her cry herself to sleep every night for _weeks_. That's when I started to… fall out of love with him. Then at your brother's wedding…" her voice trailed off, but Fred understood. That had been the last straw. They had all had a horrible day, she had needed comfort and he had been anything but.

"Come on, come here." He opened his arms, offering an embrace. She stepped into it and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hair smelled of vanilla and something floral he couldn't quite place. "There's something else, isn't it? Apart from the long day, there's something else on your mind that made you react like that." He knew her enough to know that a long day of work, however stressful it had been to both of them, would not bother her so much that she walked out of a meeting. He knew he was right the moment he felt her tense in his arms.

"There's nothing else."

He smirked at her. She had the decency to avoid eye contact after having lied to him. "You're a better liar when I can't feel you tense up, you know."

"I know. Can we just… not talk about this now? I need to think on it, first."

"Anything you want, Hermione." He let go of her, but on an impulse, did something he had never done before. He leaned over and placed a brief kiss on her cheek. When he left, she was still in shock.

He walked to his room with a small smile on his face, not noticing the person who was following him. He was inside his room when he felt someone latch himself on his back. Surprised that he hadn't realized he'd been there before, he lost a few precious seconds in their mock fight, causing him to lose his footing and take a nose dive on his bed.

"George! Gerroff me!" His face was against the bed, so his words were barely understandable, but his flailing arms got the message across. However, instead of letting him up, George opted for sitting on his back, freeing his head to move from side to side but not letting him sit.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Fred suppressed the desire to huff. Of course he had. Bloody conversation had been on his mind since they'd finished it. That was why he'd kissed her cheek, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><em>George smirked. "<em>Of course_ I am. But you _do_ fancy her, right?"_

"_I… yes. Yes, I do."_

"_Good for you, brother, good for you! So what are you going to do about it?"_

"_Do about it? Well, nothing!"_

_George rolled his eyes._

"_You, brother, are an idiot."_

"_I'm still smarter than you."_

"_And I'm better looking, but this has nothing to do with that. You like her, she _obviously _likes you, you should go for it!"_

"_You're talking non-sense, brother. She doesn't like me."_

"_Now you're just being stubborn. Not to mention you sound like a girl…"_

_Fred's face of indignation was worth galleons. "You did _not_ just say that!"_

"_She doesn't like me!" he mimicked. "Make a move, you'll see."_

"_Oh, like you've made a move on Angie?" His tone was slightly defensive._

"_Leave me and Angie out of this. It has nothing to do with you."_

"_Then me liking Hermione has nothing to do with you either."_

"_There's a difference. Angie and I have a history. Make a move, brother." He was about to say more, but in that moment, Lavender entered their room without as much as a knock to thank Fred for saving her. George's look promised that this was not over yet._

* * *

><p>"So, what are you going to do about it?"<p>

"I don't know." He sighed, not mentioning the brief kiss he had given her. He knew there was something there, if he was honest with himself, he had known for a long time. Even before their antics that morning. That had just made it impossible for him to continue denying it. The way his pulse raced when he was near her, how he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders when he could see she was safe. The way her skin had felt under his lips… He almost slapped himself after thinking of that. No need to make it any more complicated. He would wait. His father had always said: If you don't know what to do, wait. You can't go wrong and something might happen that'll make you see what is right.

He would wait for now. Wait and hope that everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

><p>"You know, if you don't change your expression, your face will be stuck like that…"<p>

Hermione started when she heard Lavender's voice. She forced a smile on her face. "I know. My mom used to say the same."

Without waiting for an invitation, Lavender entered her room and sat herself on the bed. "I came here to thank you."

Hermione cocked her head to one side. "But you already did, remember? You came by to thank me before the meeting."

"I know. I came to thank you for what you said. They're allowing me to stay and help. I don't know if they would've done that without your support." Hermione was sure they would've sent her elsewhere. Not just anyone was allowed into headquarters.

"I'm glad." In an effort to avoid the other conversation Lavender wanted to have with her, she faked a yawn. "I'm sleepy, so I'll go to bed now. It's been a long day, you should do the same."

The grin on Lavender's face could only be described as wicked. "Ah-ah, Hermione! Don't even think you're getting away from this one."

She thought playing dumb was her best shot. "Away from what?"

"You owe me a conversation."

"No, I don't!"

"Mione! Please?" Her eyes suddenly seemed larger and her pout made her look like a pleading child.

"Oh, no. That's not going to work on me!"

"I had to try," she said, her features back to normal. "Come on, what's the deal between you and Fred Weasley? I thought you and… Ron would be together by now." Despite her trying to hide it, she could hear Lavender's voice almost cracking at Ron's name. Looks like she wasn't over him yet.

Hermione sighed and took a seat on her bed with Lavender. She ran her hands through her hair slowly, disentangling it, like she did every night before bed. "You won't tell anyone about this?"

She made a zipping motion over her lips. "My lips are sealed."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I don't really know, to tell the truth. I—something happened over the summer and Fred was there to comfort me. Then, at Bill and Fleur's wedding we were attacked, did you hear about that?" She barely waited for Lavender's nod of confirmation. "Well, I fought with Fred and George and they saved my life. After our _visitors_ had left, I went to thank them, but apparently, that didn't sit very well with _Ronald_."

"But what does that have to do with whatever it is between Fred and you?"

"Well, everything. I was already half out of love with Ron by then, and that fight was just… too much. And Fred was there for me. After the fight and then while we trained. Even the occasional mission we've done along with George for the Order. We've been working closely and…"

"And now you fancy him."

"I don't know." _Besides,_ she added in her mind, _it doesn't matter how I feel. He'd never like me back, so why chase someone who won't ever return my affections?_

"You should take a chance, Mione. You don't know if both of you will get through everything, you should make use of the time you have. It may be cut far too short." Her faraway look told Hermione Lavender was thinking about her parents. With a small shake of her head, her smile came back twice as big. "So there's nothing going on between you and Ron?"

"No." She was confused by the rapid change in topic.

"And you wouldn't mind if _I_ made a move on him?" Was she really asking that? After everything he did to her?

"No…"

"Good." She jumped up and made to leave, but Hermione caught her wrist.

"Why would you chase him? After the way he treated you…"

Lavender's grin softened into a warm smile. "It's obvious, Mione. I love him, and when you love someone, you make a move. No matter how he behaved in the past, you don't love him, so I have a chance. He'll have to let you go eventually, and I'll be there to take a place in his heart." The look she gave her seemed to say _just like Fred did in yours_. Hermione wasn't so sure about that, but she let Lavender go. Both of them had had a long day and she needed to sleep.

As she waved her wand to turn off the lights, she thought how odd it was that she'd been confiding on Lavender of all people. "Well," she murmured against her pillow. "It's not like I have that many girl friends here to share with. Who knew…?"

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week, both Hermione and Fred found themselves blushing when caught staring at the other. When they found themselves alone, they couldn't help the smiles, the swift touches. A peck on the cheek became customary before sleep and when they met up in the morning. But still, neither said anything. The rest of the people living in Grimmauld Place (and even those who only swung by for dinner) noticed the wistful glances and the blushes, but said nothing.<p>

Ron, for his part, was still quite mad at Fred and George, even though they had nothing to do with it, for 'stealing' Hermione away from him. He still couldn't see that it was his own attitude that had driven her away. After their disagreement at the meeting, he had taken to ignoring Hermione's existence. If he was serving something during meals, her plate was mysteriously skipped. If she talked, he'd ignore her. It was really grating on everyone's nerves, especially Hermione's. She assumed some of the adults would have to talk to him about his attitude and how detrimental it could be to the War, since whenever she addressed him directly he either started talking to someone else or left the room. Lavender had turned on the charm the very next morning following her talk with Hermione, and Ron was taking more interest in her. Whether because he really was interested, as a rebound or just to spite Hermione, no one knew, but everyone hoped for the first.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday afternoon and Fred, George and Hermione had been called to a meeting with Remus and Moody. They were the only ones at Headquarters, everyone else in their own mission. Lavender was at her house picking up some things with Harry's team, and the rest of the adults were who knew where. It was standard protocol to always have a team stay at Headquarters at all times, in case of an emergency and they had drawn the short stick this time. Remus and Moody shouldn't have been there as they had their own obligations, but some last minute information had apparently been made available to them and they needed someone to go confirm it.<p>

"Most of the message was lost. That is why we need one of you to go and make direct contact with the person who gave us this information and confirm it." The three of them looked at each other. Only one? Usually they sent the whole team, or a pair, if the whole team couldn't go.

George spoke first. "Just one of us?"

"We can't leave the house unprotected and this person is trustworthy." Remus ignored Moody's snort. Even so, he must have trusted the source _somewhat_ if he was willing to risk sending out a single person to meet with them.

"Who's the source?"

"Ah, I believe you know her, George. It's Angelina." George's eyes snapped up at that. Hermione hadn't seen him so focused since she had walked in on him and Fred in the middle of inventing something for the shop. She could tell he had the same passion for inventing and pranks than for Angelina. She wondered why they weren't together.

"I'll go. Where is she?"

Lupin looked a little uncomfortable at Fred and Hermione. "If George's going then, I'll have to ask you two to leave. This is on a strictly need to know basis." Once again the three of them shared a look. What was Angelina up to? With a quick squeeze to George's arm, Hermione left the room. She waited by the door while Fred shared some words with his twin and then they made their way to the kitchen together.

Hermione prepared some tea for them in silence. When she was preparing the two mugs, they heard the floo going off twice. Minutes later, George walked into the kitchen, dressed in some faded jeans and a Holyday Harpies shirt. His hair was no longer Weasley red, but a soft brown. He could no longer be recognized as a Weasley at first sight, but those who knew him well would take no more than a few seconds to place him. She guessed that that was why he hadn't gone for a full-blown disguise.

"I'll be back in an hour and a half. Two at the most." His voice was tense. Both Fred and Hermione found they couldn't say anything and just waved half-heartedly at him. They could all tell the smiles on the other's faces were forced. He walked briskly out of the kitchen and moments later, they heard the floo roar.

"I shouldn't have let him go alone. He was always hot headed when it came to Angie." Hermione looked up. If she hadn't known it was only her and Fred in the house, she might have thought someone else had spoken. His voice was rough with tension that it cracked towards the end. She tried smiling at him, but it came as more of a grimace. Instead, she stood up, mug in one hand and extended the other towards Fred.

"Let's go wait in the library." While once this would have elicited a bookworm comment from him, he was so worried he contented himself with taking her hand in his and letting her lead him to the library. They took a seat in one of the couches that faced the fireplace. Hermione knew it wasn't the healthiest thing to do, but it was all Fred would accept for the time being. She was surprised when Fred pulled her close, wrapping his free arm around her. Knowing he only needed comfort, she snuggled up close to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her hands cradling her mug for warmth.

They stayed like that, talking about inconsequential things or simply enjoying the silence for about an hour. Finally, Hermione resolved to ask the question that had been plaguing her since the meeting.

"Fred… um, I know it's not really my business, but… why aren't George and Angelina together? I mean, it's obvious he loves her and I know she at least has a thing for him. Or had, back in school."

She felt his chest tremble as he chuckled. "Yeah, she still does. I don't really know why, to tell you the truth. I guess they're both afraid to commit. George was always the flightier one out of the two of us. It's thanks to him we both had a reputation back at school. He was the serial dater, not me, but since most people couldn't really tell us apart… Once he realized his feelings for Angie, though, and hers for his, they've been on and off. I wouldn't be surprised if they kept it up for years before getting married."

"What do you think she's up to?"

"Well, last we heard she was playing professional Quidditch for the Harpies. I supposed she has access to some people through her career that could help the Order. Or to information. She's a beautiful woman, and men usually run their tongues free when in front of beautiful women." He sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand. The other was still around Hermione, rubbing circles on her shoulder. They remained in silence for a few minutes, Fred half lying on the couch by now, Hermione lying on top of him.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes were closed, she was so at ease in his arms.

"That day we went to the Ministry, what did we go to retrieve?" Her eyes flew open and she raised herself to look at him in the eyes.

"Why are you asking?"

"I overheard Harry telling Ron talking about how _'it'_ was making him crankier and that they shouldn't be using it. Also something about some visions? I'm worried."

"They what? Oh, those idiots! I told them, I _told_ them to keep it somewhere safe and not use it! Did they listen? Of course not, no one listens to me anymore! I might as well not exist!" She went on and on rambling so fast Fred couldn't follow until she said Ginny's name.

"Wait, wait, wait! What did you say about Ginny?"

"I said that apparently they want to end up the same as Ginny in our second year."

"Now you really have to explain. What does whatever we got at the Ministry have to do with that?"

She bit her lower lip, looking at him, seizing him up. "Look, Fred. I can't really tell you everything, and what I do tell you, you can't repeat. Not to anyone. Not even George. Can you agree with that?"

He was taken aback. He and George didn't really have any secrets. Everyone knew that. Of course, there were some things they withheld from the other sometimes, but never important stuff. Did she know what she was asking? He looked back at her, her eyes piercing in their intensity and knew that she knew _exactly_ what she was asking of him. He nodded.

"I can't tell you about the visions or _what_ it is exactly, but what we got from the Ministry was a locket. A locket that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin and went down through his line to his last descendant: Tom Riddle." Fred knew who Tom Riddle was and why Hermione didn't call him by his assumed name. Even though the Taboo didn't work when under the protection of the Fidelius Charm, it was still safer to get used to calling him anything other than Voldemort. No one liked it very much, since he was, essentially, winning that battle, but if one got used to it and then said it when out of the protection of the Charm… He nodded at her so that she went on. "This locket, along with a few other artifacts, has to be destroyed before _he_ can die for good." She saw his confused face and elaborated a bit more, knowing she could trust him with this. "They anchor him to life. As long as they are not destroyed, he cannot fully die."

"Then why haven't you destroyed the locket yet? And why in the name of Merlin are Harry and Ron using it?"

"Can't be destroyed that easily, too many protection spells on it. So far, the only sure things to work on it are Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre, but we don't have access to the first and the second is too difficult to control. I won't risk it except as a last resort." She let herself lie back on top of him, her head nestled under his.

"And what does this have to do with Ginny?"

"Ginny came across one of these artifacts in her first year. It…" She stalled, not knowing how to tell him about it.

"It's the thing that possessed her, isn't it?"

She should be surprised he already knew, but wasn't. He _was _one of the Weasley Twins, after all. "Yeah. It was a diary and she wrote on it. And I warned the boys that using the locket might have a similar effect. I'll talk to them later again…" Apparently, the tense talk had gotten to her, because the last few words were no more than a sigh. She fell asleep and Fred couldn't help but smile against her hair.

"Sleep, beautiful. Sleep," he whispered against her hair, gently running his hands up and down her back, caressing softly. He wanted to be awake when George got back, but the soothing rhythm of Hermione's deep breaths lulled him to sleep. His last conscious thought was that she smelled of vanilla and some flower he couldn't name.

An hour later when George came back through the floo, he found them like that. Fred half lying on the couch, Hermione lying on top of him, his arms tight around her. They were both asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I almost forgot to update today! Thanks to Harriettlovesbooks, 93 Diagon Alley and Blueeyes47, for their reviews last chapter. It appears that my motivational speech only lasted for one chapter, since reviews are once again down *cries***

**Please review! I need them to survive! Review a story, save an author!**


	9. Happy Birthday, Hermione!

**A/N: This has got to be the hardest chapter for me to write yet. It is very short, shorter than I would like, but I can't really write anything else. I tried, I did. Next chapter will be longer, I promise I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing else.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Happy Birthday, Hermione!<span>

He put a hand on her cheek, watching as she closed her eyes at the contact. His other hand went around her waist, bringing her body flush against his. Her lips were so close to his he could feel them parting slightly…

* * *

><p>Hermione swished her wand one last time against Fleur's unnoticeable baby bump. "As far as I can tell, the baby's alright. You'll have to wait a couple of months before finding out what it is, though."<p>

"Oh, it iz a girl, I know." Her hand rested lightly on her stomach, her smile wide and contagious.

"Mother's intuition?"

Fleur snorted delicately. Hermione had found that the woman was far less arrogant than she had thought her to be. One had to get past the frosty exterior to know her, but she was really a very nice woman. "No, cherie, Veela heritage. All Veela firstborns are girls. Even being part Veela that still 'olds true. Eet will be much further down my line before a boy can be firstborn." Hermione smiled at her, remembering she had read something along those lines somewhere. Must have been when she had researched Veela after the World Cup.

"Well, then it is a very healthy baby girl." Both Bill and Fleur beamed at her. Hermione had run all the tests Madame Pomfrey had requested she do and had told them the results of each. Still, she had made a copy of all her findings to send to the Healer once she could. She was, after all, inexperienced and pretty much walking blind.

"Thanks so much for doing this for us, Hermione. On top of your training, your missions for the Order, your mission for Dumbledore…"

"Oh, Bill, it's my pleasure, really. There's no need to thank me." Both of them just smiled at her, not yet used to her modest personality.

"So, what iz this I 'ear about you and Frederick, eh?" Fleur smiled widely at her when she blushed.

"There's nothing going on, really! We're just… good friends."

"Fleur, leave the poor girl alone. Come on, let's get out of here before Mum makes us stay for dinner. We would stay, but I'm afraid I have to attend a _work cocktail_." He shuddered at the idea. She walked them to the fireplace, where Bill wrapped Fleur in his arms. Just before flooing, though, he turned to her and extended a hand which had a small, rectangular package. "Oh, before I forget. Happy Birthday, Hermione." Smiling, she took the box from him and watched as they flooed back to their place.

She had woken up that morning to be almost hugged to death by Mrs. Weasley. She was, in Hermione's opinion, making up for not having celebrated Hermione's birthday all the previous years—not that she could have, her being at school and all—by making today extra special. She was given her choice on breakfast and much to Harry and Ron's envy, given a free day from training. Fred and George were at the shop until almost dinnertime, but had left a surprise for her… her usual shampoo had turned her hair pink and blue. Once, she would have been mad, now she just took in stride. Also, she knew the counter-curse so it didn't last long. She knew, though, that that was their way of wishing her a happy birthday.

She was left in the library, not quite knowing what to do with her time. She usually would have used the extra time to research, or study, but she had always made a point to do something _different_ for her birthday. She usually curled up with a good novel, not that many people would find that different, but she knew it was. She barely had time to read for pleasure during the school year. She was always studying or researching, and barely had time for anything else. This year, however, she didn't have access to any novels she hadn't read before and she wanted something new.

She walked between the shelves, her fingers barely brushing the spines of the books, swiftly reading the titles, looking for something of interest. Her search was interrupted by the door opening and Mrs. Weasley's voice calling out to her. "Hermione?"

"In here!" She made her way to the front, where the big tapestry of the Black Family Tree hung. "Was that the floo, dear? Bill and Fleur left, then?"

She nodded. "Bill said he had to attend a cocktail for Gringotts and couldn't make it to dinner here."

"Oh, yes, yes. He did mention something. I was hoping they would stay anyways. Oh well, what were you doing, in any case?"

"I was just looking for a good story."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I have one of those. Come here, child. See this?" She pointed to a burned out mark in the Black Family Tree. Barely legible under it, read the words Cedrella Black. "That was Cedrella Black, wonderful woman. She was Arthur's mother, you know."

"So Mr. Weasley is related to the Blacks?"

"Oh, yes. Dreadful family, the Blacks. Most of them, in any case. You've heard Walburga downstairs." Mrs. Weasley gave an uncharacteristic shiver at the mention of the disagreeable woman. "But back to my story. Cedrella had an arranged marriage to one Abraxas Malfoy. They had grown up together, and everyone expected them to get married, so their parents arranged for it to happen. Cedrella and Abraxas, however, had a third, well, let's suppose 'acquaintance' is an appropriate word. And Cedrella loved him. Abraxas wanted to hear nothing of it, though. He wanted Cedrella, to unite the mighty Houses of Malfoy and Black. He was much like Lucius is now, power-hungry and manipulative. When Cedrella told him she didn't want to marry him, that her heart belonged to another, he refused to listen. Instead, he kidnapped Cedrella in an effort to force her to marry him." Mrs. Weasley sighed, closing her eyes.

"She refused. You see, a magically binding marriage only works with the consent of both parties, so even if she was Imperiused, the marriage would not take until she freely said the words 'I do'. She never did tell me what happened during the month she was under Abraxas' 'care'. In any case, it wasn't pretty. Now, this 'acquaintance' as we have called him, also loved Cedrella, but had never had the courage to tell her. He did know, however, that Cedrella would never marry Abraxas, having heard more than once her opinion of the man he had become." She opened her eyes and looked sideways to Hermione, who had one hand tracing the burn mark where Cedrella's portrait would have been in the family tree.

"I was never good telling stories, so I'm afraid I'll cut this one short. Septimus Weasley, the man Cedrella was in love with, staged a rescue to get Cedrella out of Malfoy Manor, where she was being kept. He and his brothers, all six of them, stormed the Manor one sunny spring day to rescue Cedrella. She was being kept in one of the wings of the Manor, so Septimus and his brothers made their way there, destroying half the place in their mad dash to get to her. When they got to her, Septimus fell to his knees and asked her to marry him. Right there in the middle of the chaos." Mrs. Weasley wiped a tear from her eyes. "She always smiled when she told this part. She said that she would, but only if he promised her Always and Forever."

"Always and forever?" Hermione too had to brush a tear from her eyes.

"Mhmm. Always so she would know he loved her every minute of every day and Forever so she knew that they would be together eternally, beyond life and death. She was a very romantic woman, who believed that those who truly loved each other would eternally be together. That their souls would always find one another."

"So what happened?"

"He agreed and took her away from there. Just before leaving, Cedrella set fire to the room where she had been kept, essentially burning the whole west wing of Malfoy Manor. They were married soon after that." She had a small smile on her face. "It's what got her blown off the family tree and what started the feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys. It seems as if it was much longer, the way the children talk about it, but it's barely been sixty years. Maybe not even that. So they got married and had three children, Arthur being one of them. They had the most wonderful marriage, full of joy and passion. They both died years ago, Cedrella fist, and Septimus followed not a week later. I like to think he was keeping his promise."

"That's a beautiful story, Mrs. Weasley, thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing dear. She always enjoyed telling this story, it was her favorite." She paused and made her way to the door. Just as she was leaving, she turned and addressed Hermione once more. "You know, it is Fred's favorite story, as well."

Hermione was lost in her thoughts, the story of Cedrella Black and Septimus Weasley, how they had found each other when it seemed that they wouldn't be able to be together, the only thing on her mind. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Ron there, standing awkwardly behind her. She raised an eyebrow at him, bidding him to speak.

"Hermione, I… I'm really sorry. I've been an idiot." He paused, but she didn't speak, wanting to see what he said. "I… I guess I was jealous."

"You guess?" Despite his apology, her tone was cool. He had a lot to apologize for and she wouldn't make it easy for him.

"Alright, I was. It's just that… it was always supposed to be us, you know. You and me, everyone thought so! And then…" He couldn't bring himself to say it, but Hermione knew what he meant. "And now, it isn't. I lost you, didn't I?" His eyes were bright with unshed tears as he looked at her, but despite his words, there was still hope in his eyes.

She knew this would hurt him, but she had to make it clear. "No, Ron. You didn't lose me, because I was never yours. There was a time when we could've been together, but I don't think we would've been happy. I'm sorry, Ron." He nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Can we be friends again, then? I've missed you." He asked hopefully, his arms open for an embrace.

"I've missed you too, Ron." She stepped into his arms, hugging him tight. "Thank you, this is the best birthday present you could've given me."

"Oh, so I'll just keep the one I bought you, then?" He laughed and she was glad to see he was back to his lighthearted teasing. She knew that it would take time for him to get completely over his feelings, but she hoped he would find happiness in the end. Maybe Lavender would be that person.

She laughed with him. "Oh, you wouldn't!"

* * *

><p>Later that night at dinner, everyone was pleased to see that Ron and Hermione had made up. No one was more pleased, though, than the Boy-Who-Lived himself. When he had heard he had engulfed both his friends in a Mrs.-Weasley-like hug, threatening to cut their air supply. They had enjoyed a delicious dinner, the twins loud and energetic as ever. Even Mrs. Weasley couldn't find it in her to reprimand them when Tonks had disappeared in an explosion of feathers and turned into a large canary.<p>

Hermione had received a beautiful hand-knit scarf from Mrs. Weasley, while Harry and Ron had both gone for the safe choice and gotten her a book. The twins had given her a beautiful cloak, black embroidered with white flowers on the hem. Tonks and Lupin had gotten her a huge box of Honeyduke's best chocolate and she also received an engraved bookmark from Bill and Fleur.

After dinner, most occupants left to their respective homes, leaving only those who lived at Grimmauld Place and the twins playing a game of Exploding Snap in the library. Even so, that didn't last long and the twins bid them good night and went back to the Burrow. Harry, Ron and Lavender also went to sleep, and Hermione was pleased to see that Ron seemed to be making an effort with Lavender. She heard him offer to walk her to her bedroom.

Hermione, however, made her way to the tapestry. She was staring at the burn mark Mrs. Weasley had pointed out as Cedrella Black. Her last words came back to her _"You know, it is Fred's favorite story, as well."_

"I wish I could have what you had, Cedrella…" she said out loud.

"Mom told you that story?" She turned around sharply, wand in hand, her eyes falling on the man standing only a few paces behind her.

"Fr—Fred! Merlin, you scared me! I thought you had already gone back to the Burrow."

"I did. I came back." He took a few steps in her direction.

"Why?"

"I… forgot something." He took another step towards her. They were now no farther than an arm's length. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "So, did she?" He motioned with his head to the tapestry. She nodded. They still held each other's eyes. Her breath was quickening and she could tell so was his.

"It's a beautiful story."

"Yes, it is. She used to tell it in every family reunion. I always loved it. And I, too, wish I could have what she and Grandpa Septimus did." He took half a step towards her. They were now so close their breath intermingled.

He put a hand on her cheek, watching as she closed her eyes at the contact. His other hand went around her waist, bringing her body flush against his. Her lips were so close to his he could feel them parting slightly. "Hermione…" he breathed and closed the gap between their lips, at first a mere brush that left his whole body tingling and wanting more. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, his lips descending on hers again, softly nibbling hers. He felt her arms come around his neck, one of her hands running through his hair as he deepened the kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue over her lip, and darted in to taste her when she parted them.

It was heaven and time stood still. Neither of them could tell how long they had been like that when they finally ended their kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers, still barely believing he had kissed her, barely believing she had kissed him back and that it had been _so __perfect__._

"Be my girlfriend, Hermione. Be mine." Instead of answering she brushed her lips against his once more, pressing her body against his. Again they parted and he brought her closer to him, burying his head on her neck taking in her scent, brushing soft kisses until he got to her ear.

"Happy birthday, Hermione." _Happy birthday, love._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there it is, what everyone has been waiting for! They are finally together! I hope the kiss scene didn't disappoint, I spent a lot of time on it. I was listening to '**_**Dancing**_**' by Elisa when I wrote it. Beautiful song. To those of you who are here for the action, there's some coming soon. Please leave a review telling me whether you liked this chapter or not. I live for your reviews! **


	10. Three to Two to Three Again

**A/N: I've decided to up my upload schedule, so you'll be receiving updates every other day now. It is also my duty as the author to tell you that we're nearing the end! According to my outline, we only have like 5-6 chapters to go! I know, so sad... and after it took them so long to get together, too... D:**

**Here it is, people, Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and sadly will never own, Harry Potter or its world...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Three to Two to Three Again<span>

The next morning, Hermione awoke feeling inexplicably happy to find a red-and-white carnation on the pillow next to her. It took her a few seconds to remember what had happened the night before and the thought of Fred's lips on hers only amplified the happy feeling a hundredfold. She charmed the flower to last longer and set it on a conjured vase filled with water. She was humming all the way to the bathroom, her braid slapping her back in time with her bouncy step. She couldn't help the giggle that rose when she stepped into the shower, nor the shiver of pleasure when she replayed the kiss in her mind. She admired her reflection on the mirror, her curls framing her face which was adorned by a wide smile.

She shook her head at her mirror image. "Get a grip, Hermione! You're behaving like Lavender and Parvati did back in school!" She shuddered at the thought and got herself together, but the happy feeling didn't go away.

She was halfway to the kitchens when she felt an arm wind around her waist. She almost tensed, but his scent, a mixture of the woods and gunpowder, made its way to her and she relaxed against him.

He whispered in her ear, his voice sending shivers down her spine. "Good morning, Hermione." She turned around in his arms and wound her arms around his neck.

"Good morning, Fred." She was lost again when his lips descended on her, driving all rational thought from her mind. If her mind would've allowed her to think, she would have thought it was weird. She had only ever kissed two boys before Fred—Viktor Krum in her fourth year and a muggle during the summer before her sixth—and even though she had enjoyed their kisses, especially Viktor's, they had _nothing_ on how Fred's kisses made her feel.

Finally, their kiss ended, but they remained close to one another. "Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah," he smiled and pecked her lips once more. "Shall we tell everyone at breakfast? There's an early meeting, so most of them should be here." 'Them' being their family and friends.

She shrugged. "Let them figure it out by themselves."

"Alright."

As soon as they entered the kitchen, though, Fred turned to her, gathered her into his arms and kissed her for all to see. The sounds of silverware hitting plates, a few coughs and more than one choking was the backdrop to their kissing. Not that either of them noticed, since they were otherwise pleasurably occupied.

"I thought we were letting them figure it out by themselves?" she asked once he let her go.

He smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We did. We didn't _tell_ them anything."

They didn't have much time for anything else, for in that moment they were interrupted by one of Mrs. Weasley's bear hugs. "Oh, Fred! Hermione!" Once they had regained their breathing capabilities, she addressed them both. "Finally! Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you. You take care of each other, now, hear me?" With a watery smile and a nod, she went back to serving breakfast, but they could feel her eyes on them for the rest of the morning.

"So you two together, then?" Tonks asked from her place at the table. She had dark circles under her eyes, and you could tell she hadn't slept the night before.

Both nodded, smiling.

"Since when?" Hermione cocked her head at the question, but answered anyways.

"Yesterday night." She was about to ask why, but she was interrupted by groans from more than half of the table.

"Yes! Pay up, people!" George, Tonks and Harry extended their hands, while Bill, Fleur, Hestia, Lupin and even Moody forked over their galleons. Once Lavender and Ron joined them, they too had to pay.

"You… you were betting on us!" Fred was laughing beside her, but she was sputtering, indignant.

Tonks rolled her eyes at them. "Obviously! George here bet that you would get together this week. I was betting for before Halloween, so I still win, but get less money because it was less accurate. Harry here was betting for the whole of September, so he too, wins something. Ron and Hestia thought you were already together, Bill and Fleur were betting on Christmas and Lupin and Moody on October. Lavender here had signed up for next week. Tough luck. Molly was the only who didn't want to bet. Arthur was down for November."

"Wha—what? I can't believe you! Why would you guys do something like that?"

Lavender shrugged. "Well, it was fun seeing you dance around each other, much better with the thrill of a bet behind it. We did this at Hogwarts all the time, Mione. Now, who made the first move?" Hermione stared at her for a minute, not really believing what she was asking. Finally, she raised her hands to the ceiling, as if praying for more patience. Fred seemed thoroughly unaffected, squeezing her waist and leading her around the table to a free seat.

She sat down with a sigh, and noticing that everyone seemed to be awaiting her answer, she pointed at Fred. "He did. Anything else you guys bet on?" She followed the exchange of money. It appeared Harry, Ron, Hestia and Fleur had lost a few galleons this time. She had to wonder at Harry and Ron, though. She would've thought they knew her well enough to know she would never have made the first move.

With a resigned shrug, she set to enjoy her breakfast. Her enjoyment was interrupted, though, by her best friends announcing the various painful things they would do to Fred if he hurt her. After he had properly reassured them he had no intentions of hurting her and she had properly scolded them for trying to scare him off, she could finally concentrate on eating.

The following days were a blur. She would wake up every day to a different flower on her pillow, train, study, research, enjoy her time with Fred in the evenings and go back to sleep. She would have liked more time with him, but the shop couldn't be left alone, though he did try to swing by for lunchtime most days.

They had already been walked in while snogging by half the people who had been at breakfast that day. After Mrs. Weasley had walked in on a particularly heated kiss which had involved Fred's hands under her shirt, they had been sat down by the Weasley matriarch to be given 'the talk', which had embarrassed them enough not to be able to look at each other, or at Mrs. Weasley, for the rest of the day. They also started to choose their meeting places with more care, in order to avoid another awkward conversation.

And yet, neither of them could've been happier. Being together brought them a sense of completion, of rightness that neither could describe nor explain. They took pictures along with their escapades into dark rooms and dusty corners as if to always have proof of the stolen kisses that marked the beginnings of their relationship.

September came to a close and October's cold winds brought bleaker news each day. Harry, Ron and Hermione were at a loss. They didn't know how to destroy the Horcrux they had and had no idea of where to find the others. After having talked with Ron and Harry about it, Hermione had agreed to pass the Horcrux between the three of them, yielding to Harry's decision that they not let it out of their sight. The days she wore it, though, were awful and the only thing keeping her going was the thought of Fred.

By mid-October, they were again being sent on missions, mostly watching certain locations of interest, or as back-up whenever needed. Whenever they were sent alone, Hermione and Fred tried to make the most out of their stake-outs and since they always went undercover as a couple, they treated their outings as dates, knowing they couldn't have a real date until the war was fought and won. George was meeting with Angelina more and more, so that effectively they were functioning as a team of two with George joining them for the bigger missions. Bill and Fleur used to work in the same way, but she was now excused from active duty due to her pregnancy, which according to Hermione's second check-up was going very well.

By the 25th, the trio was running out of ideas. Out of sheer desperation they had visited the location of the orphanage where Voldemort had grown up, only to find it had been replaced by a huge office building.

Halloween rolled around and Hermione awoke with a knot in her belly. Nothing good had ever happened on Halloween. The twins had step up with pranking trying to pick up the slack, and spent half the day turning people into various animals, making their hair turn different colors and in Ron's case, fart glitter every time he tried to speak. Needless to say, he was not amused. Neither was their mother.

Reprieve came by 6 o'clock, when Moody turned up and requested George go meet Angelina again. Hermione's gut twisted and she felt Fred's hand, which had been secretly caressing her thigh under the table tense. She looked at him and saw the same thing in his eyes that she felt in her. They had a bad feeling about this. George, however, refused their offer of help, assuring them this was just a routine meeting with her.

Once again, they resolved to wait in the library.

"Did you like today's flower, love?" She smiled at the question. Every day before he retired to the Burrow he asked the same thing. She had noticed, though, that today he was a bit distracted, probably because of his worry over George. Her heart did a funny little leap when she also noticed that it was the first time he had called her 'love'.

"Loved it. The iris is one of my favorite flowers. This one was particularly beautiful. Thank you."

"No more beautiful than you, though." She smiled in his arms and raised her head to lightly peck his lips. Instead, he brought her closer kissing her hard. They got lost in each other's arms, their passion for each other making time inconsequential. Had the floo not gone off, they might have stayed like that the whole night. But it did, and what they saw when they turned made their blood run cold.

Angelina was kneeling on the carpet in front of the fireplace, her sparkly cocktail dress was slashed in several places and it was dirty with blood and mud. Her multiple braids framed her bruised face and her lip was split.

Fred tore himself from the couch, Hermione falling to her knees right beside him.

"Angie? Angie! What happened?" His voice was trembling and his hands shook as he helped her get up and sit in the couch. Hermione was already casting spells to clean her wounds and stop the bleeding. Someone must have heard him shouting because Moody entered the library quickly followed by the others.

Angeline turned her head to look at Fred, tears spilling from her eyes. "I'm sorry Fred. They were on to me. On to us. I didn't know. I'm sorry!"

"Angelina! What happened?" Fred face was contorted in agony. Hermione grasped his hand, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry, Fred. They have George."

* * *

><p>The news that George had been taken had shaken the Order members to the core. Fred had gone nearly berserk in his attempts to get them to do something. A team, including both Hermione and Fred, since they made it quite clear neither would stay behind, had gone back to where they had been ambushed, only to find no traces of where they might have taken George, or couldn't even determine if he was still alive.<p>

Fred insisted he was. He said that if George was dead, he would know. They had returned to headquarters past four in the morning, tired and discouraged. No one had said anything when Fred had taken Hermione by the hand and locked the bedroom door behind them.

Behind the doors, though, instead of the rage he had displayed when Angelina had showed up, Fred had collapsed to his knees, feeling bleak. Hermione had taken him by the hand and lead him to her bed, where she put her arms around him, letting him cry on her shoulder.

By the time he fell asleep two hours later, the whole front of her shirt was wet with his tears. She used her wand to accommodate him, and fell asleep tenderly stroking his hair. Hours later, he woke up minutes before she did, his arms around her body, drawing her closer, her presence giving him the only comfort he could find.

The Order was spread thin, and they were using every resource available to try and find George. The days passed, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes remained closed and Fred continued to spend the night at Grimmauld Place with Hermione.

November seventh dawned, marking a week since George had gone missing and still there was no clue as to where he was being kept. They knew he was alive, since more than once Order members had heard Death Eaters at the Ministry commenting on the 'blood-traitor brat' they had caught. None let slip where he was, though.

It was dinnertime when they received the first glimmer of hope. The table was quiet as it had been since Halloween, so the loud pop of Apparition startled everyone out of their seats. Kreacher was floating in front of Harry, an excited look on his old, wrinkled face.

"Master Harry, Master Harry! Kreacher knows!" Kreacher had been sent back to work at Hogwarts and, along with Dobby, was helping to keep an eye on Snape and the Death Eaters there. No one noticed a House Elf.

"Kreacher, Kreacher! Calm down!" Once the over-excited elf had regained coherence, Harry asked him to deliver his news.

"Kreacher knows, Master Harry! Kreacher was cleaning the fireplace in the Headmaster's office when he heard the Headmaster ask!"

"Kreacher! Ask what? What did Snape ask?"

"Where he was! Kreacher heard the Headmaster ask where the Weasley brat was being kept and his guest said, Master Harry!"

"Speak, Elf! Where did he say he was?" Everyone was excited. If the information was accurate, they could rescue George!

"At my place! That's what the guest was saying!"

"Do you know who the guest was, Kreacher?" Harry asked, tense.

"They is not saying his name, Master Harry." They all deflated. That didn't help them any!

Hermione perked up. "Do you know what he looked like, Kreacher? The guest?" The Elf thought for a few moments.

"He was short, Miss, shorter than the Headmaster. And he was burly. His face was long and pale and twisted!" Hermione's eyes widened at the description, the scar across her chest almost tingling.

She turned to Moody. "You… you don't think… _Dolohov_?"

"The description seems to match. It's worth a try. Gear up!" Hermione made her way back to her room, where she transfigured her clothes. After a moment of hesitation, she donned the satchel that held all of her emergency supplies. Better safe than sorry.

She was about to take a drink in order to activate the Disguise Shot she had just swallowed when a hand stopped her.

"No, wait. I'd rather kiss you being you."

She turned to see Fred, the sparkle in his eyes rekindled, but she could still see the fear in them. She laid her hand gently on his cheek. "We'll get him back, Fred, don't worry."

"I know. But I can't not worry. Be careful out there, love. I can't risk losing you, too."

"You won't lose me, Fred. I'll be careful. We'll both come back with George." She slipped her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, bringing his lips down on hers. For a minute, they both got lost in the kiss, but were brought back down to earth by Moody's voice from the doorway, telling them to hurry up. Grimly, they toasted before downing the shots that would make them unrecognizable for a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>They apparated to the outskirts of Kent, where intelligence showed Dolohov's house to be. They were hoping that the overly proud Death Eater thought himself safe enough not to have his home under a Fidelius Charm. A three-minute walk from where they Apparated proved them right. The house was an old two-story Victorian house, made of faded red bricks with wide sash windows in the front. Through one of the windows they could see Dolohov having dinner alone.<p>

Bill set to work on the wards. Being a curse-breaker he was the most likely not to trigger anything when attempting to dismantle Dolohov's security system. By the time he was done, Dolohov had left the dining room and had disappeared through one of the doors. They stealthily made their way to the front, where the three teams assigned to this mission—Harry, Ron and Hestia; Moody, Lupin and Arthur; Fred, Hermione and Bill—separated in different directions, their wands raised and ready to strike.

Fred, Bill and Hermione made their way to the right, towards the dining room where they had last seen Dolohov. There was only one other door that lead away from it, so they opened it and stepped through to find a long corridor with several doors on each side. The low lighting made it look eerie and cold.

Fred swore. "This is going to take all night! Best we separate and take them one at a time." While neither of them wanted to go on alone, they could see Fred's point. With a whispered 'Be careful' each took the handle of a different door and threw it open.

Nothing happened.

Hermione, however, was staring at her door, noticing that it lead not to a room, but to another corridor. She tried to step back, but found she couldn't. She stepped through and the door slammed at her back. She turned around to open it again, but it was futile. She turned around in a panic, only to see that further down the corridor Bill and Fred were standing in front of two other doors, definitively not the same ones they had started at, the same panicked look on their faces.

"What the…" She strode to the door in front of her, opened it and stepped through. It once again closed right behind her. This time, when she looked around, she could see Fred and Bill, staring at her in surprise. She had come out of the door right in front of Bill. "This is _too_ weird." Once again she walked a few doors down, towards Fred, yanked that door open and stepped through. She appeared on another door, on the same side, but on the other end of the corridor.

"Bill," she turned to him only to find he was no longer where he had been, but on a door much closer. "Bill!" his head snapped up, fixing her with his intense stare. "Do you know what this is?"

"I've seen something similar in some of the tombs in Egypt. Takes bloody long to dismantle and you can't neutralize it without the password. It's very similar to what they have in the Department of Mysteries. Every time you step into the corridor, the doors shuffle. Only one leads on, all the others lead back to the corridor. I'm afraid the only way to advance without the password is to get lucky and get the door we need."

Fred had finally stopped trying out doors and made his way to where they were. "But that could take hours!" Hermione's face was one of horror. George could be hurt! They could be found out! They didn't have time to play guess-the-door. Just as she was about to speak again, another door to her right opened and in stepped Harry, Ron and Hestia.

Harry looked confused. "Hermione? Bill? Fred? What are you doing here?"

"We got here through the dining room. Apparently, this is some kind of obstacle. Only one door leads on and they all shuffle when you step through."

"We got here through Dolohov's bedroom. Why do you reckon he's got this, huh?"

"Probably as a security measure. He must have secrets he doesn't want anyone to find out." Hermione had barely finished speaking when anther door opened and in stepped Moody, Lupin and Arthur. "Great! Now we're all trapped here!" They quickly, after roving to Moody they were who they said they were, explained the situation. After checking that Moody's magical eye didn0t work against this enchantment, the nine set to work. They would open 9 doors at the same time, trying to maximize the chance of getting the correct one.

By the seventh time they tried it, they were losing patience. They were moving fast, opening doors, checking for a room, stepping through.

On the fifteenth try, Harry got it. His shout of surprise made everyone turn to look sharply at him. "I've got it! This one is different!" As they had planned, everyone else stepped through except Harry. Bill had told them that an open door did not shuffle, so Harry held the door while the others stepped through their own and then made their way to where he was. Indeed, the door once again led to a corridor, but it was different. While the one they were standing on was long and eerie, this one was no more than 10 paces and well lit. There was only one door at the other end.

They made their way through it, only to find some stairs going down. The room was dark and even the light from their wands barely made a dent on the all-consuming darkness. They could hear their ragged breaths in the silence.

By the third time someone, most likely Ron, had stepped on her foot, Hermione had had enough. "Oh, this is stupid! _Lumos Maxima!_" The others copied her incantation and the combined light of the wands forced the darkness, which must have been some sort of spell as well, to recede a little. They were met with a shocking surprise. There, against the back wall, was George, bloodied and bruised, but still breathing. He appeared to be unconscious. Fred was the first to react, followed closely by Hermione and Ron.

"George! Georgie! Wake up! Wake up, come on!" Fred was lightly slapping his face, while Hermione cast a quick diagnostic charm.

"He's got a few broken ribs and a hell of a lot of bruises, but nothing permanent. I can't fix him here, though. It'll take too long."

A silky voice came from the shadows, "Ah, yes. And what a pity that would be, wouldn't it?" In a second all wands were trained on the new arrival.

"Malfoy!" Harry spat. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know my name, how delightful. As for what I am doing here, well, when the door in the enchanted corridor is opened without the password it sends a signal. And really, I think I should be the one asking questions. Let's start with who are you and what do you want with the blood traitor brat." He raised his hands, which up to now had hung at his sides and the darkness receded completely. Behind him, and all around the room, no less than 10 Death Eaters were standing with their wands trained on them.

Hermione raised her wand, raising a silent shield in front of her. There was nothing to do but attack.

Spells flew in all directions, rebounding off Shield Charms, grazing the combatants igniting robes on flame. Hermione fought beside Harry and Ron, protecting Fred, George and Bill, who was taking down the anti-apparition wards so they could get out.

Without the wandlight, the room was once again dark, though not as much as before. The multicolored jets of light lighting it up in waves, making it appear as if the battle was being photographed by different colorful flashes. The stills they showed were nothing short of discouraging. Silver: Malfoy brandishing his wand against Lupin who was leaping out of the way. Hermione sent another curse at their attackers. Blue: Hestia taking on someone who looked suspiciously like Yaxley behind the mask. Bill continued to murmur, taking down the wards that prevented their escape, Fred bringing up shield after shield, helping the three that had their backs. Red: Arthur and Lupin fighting back to back against four Death Eaters.

"The wards are down, go, now!" Bills enhanced voice rang through the basement just before he took Fred and George by their arms and Disapparated them away.

Green: Moody toppling back as he received an Avada Kedavra to the face.

With a shout, Hestia threw herself at Moody's body, caught him by his robes and Apparated away. With a pop Lupin and Arthur were gone. With a last spell, Hermione caught Ron and Harry's hands and twisted, feeling the familiar sensation of being forced through a narrow tube grip her… just as she felt someone else grab her ankle.

They arrived at the front steps of number 12 where Hermione did the fastest wand work she had ever done. A quick Patronus swam through the door with a single message—Headquarters compromised, flee!—at the same time she sent a Repelling Jinx at the man who had grabbed her ankle and Apparated away.

They arrived at a forest clearing where they collapsed in a heap. Ron's anguished scream ran through the night as Hermione watched how his left sleeve began to soak with blood. She sank to her knees, sending a quick Severing Charm at his sleeve, ripping it off. A piece of his upper arm was missing, scooped out as if with a spoon.

"Harry! Harry! Look in here, get my some dittany!" She tossed the satchel she carried on her side towards Harry, while running the tip of her wand over the wound, stemming the blood loss, alleviating the pain. After hearing Harry's '_Accio Dittany!_' she shot her hand towards him, receiving the bottle with bloodied fingers. After a quick struggle to open it, she used three drops of the precious potion to close the wound. Ron stopped his thrashing.

"What happened?"

"Oh my God! Harry!" Tears came uninvited and slid down her cheeks. "Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"Easy! Where are we, why aren't we at Headquarters? What happened?"

"I'm so sorry Harry. I was already turning, and he grabbed me by the ankle. When we got there I could barely send a message inside the house to get out and shake him before Apparating away. I… I hope they got out… bringing him in was as good as giving him the secret!"

"Hermione! Calm down, explain!"

"Grimmauld Place, Harry. It's no longer safe. When that Death Eater garbed onto me and I Apparate us to Headquarters I essentially gave him the secret. And… and Ron… he must've gotten splinched when I tried to Apparate us here."

"Here? Where is here?" Harry said, looking around.

"Forest where the Quidditch World Cup was held. First place I could think of. I'll put up some protective spells; I don't think Ron will be up for Apparating anytime soon. There's a tent inside my bag, set it up, will you?"

"Bag. Right." Pointing his wand at the bag, he muttered a quick '_Accio, Tent_!' which sent the bag flying out and he waved his wand around to raise it.

Once Ron was safely inside the tent, they proceeded to tend to their own wounds. Fortunately, neither of them had many and none were serious. "It will be at least a few days before Ron can Apparate. We better get comfortable. We'll go back to the Burrow then."

"No. We're not going back. We're staying on the run."

"Harry…"

"No, Hermione. This is how it was supposed to be and you know it. I can't risk putting them all in danger again. You saw… you saw what happened to… to Moody… I won't let that happen to anyone else, Hermione." She nodded, more tears making their way down her cheeks. She knew he was right. It was supposed to be the three of them, always had been.

"Alright. We're staying on the run." _Fred, forgive me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! Chapter 9! Yay! I know that tearing them apart after I got them together last chapter is cruel, but it's necessary. I'm not quite happy with the ending, but meh... Reviews are greatly appreciated! Cheers, C.**

**PS: The Malfoy in this chapter is Malfoy Sr. since Malfoy Jr. is currently attending school. Also, he did not recognize anyone because they were all under the effects of a Disguise Shot.**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	11. Ginny, Neville and Luna

**A/N: This is one of those 'mini-chapters' I said I'd write. The next chapter will be up in two or three days, depends on how long it takes me to finish it. It's a bit different from other chapters so far, so I might have a bit of trouble with it. Without further ado, here you have a day in the life of... Ginny, Neville and Luna.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

><p><span>A day in the life of Ginny, Neville and Luna: The Attempt on the Sword<span>

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry used to be a place of light. A place where happiness abounded and where the desolate found solace. A place of magic and laughter, of pranks and adventure.

Used to be.

With the advent of the imminent war and the new Headmaster, not to mention the two new teachers, Hogwarts was now a place of misery and fear.

Where once there was light, now there was darkness. Where there was magic and laughter, now there were only tears. And where once you could find pranks and adventures, now there was only cruelty.

And yet, the light of hope shone bright, as three students bore the torch that had once been carried by the Golden Trio. Beautiful Ginny Weasley, her long hair of red as fiery as her nature, fearless Neville Longbottom, who had grown to be an impressive and courageous leader and dreamy Luna Lovegood, whose impressive brains were kept hidden behind a mask of inattention.

For in the midst of things, those three students kept the fight for what was good alive.

This particular night, they had resolved to do that by attempting something that, in all probability, only the Marauders and the Weasley Twins had attempted before: Sneak into the Headmaster's office. Their intent, unlike their predecessors', was not to play a prank, but to steal from the Headmaster himself. To steal, specifically, a very rare and very valuable object: The Sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Ow! Neville, be careful!" The three would-be thieves were huddled behind a suit of armor near the Headmaster's office. They were waiting for the overgrown bat to leave to deal with their latest… gift. They knew he would be called in, he always was, very much like when Umbridge had ruled over the school, the teachers, at least those who weren't Death Eaters, were bent on making his stay as difficult as possible.

This particular time, the three had taken a leaf out of Fred and George's book and released a portable meadow in the middle of the Great Hall. Very much like the portable swamp, the portable meadow was… well, a portable meadow. Much prettier and it smelled better. It also filled the whole of the Great Hall with flowers and butterflies, making it quite unsuitable for the long dinner tables.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny, I didn't…"

"Yeah, yeah, shh! He could be summoned any minute! And please mind your feet!" Unfortunately, no amount of courage or self-esteem could make Neville more graceful. Luna blamed the Rimbriggers. She said they made people clumsy.

"Quiet, you too. He's coming now." How Luna knew this, neither of her partners in crime asked. After being witness to several of this 'predictions' they just sort of went with it. And indeed, not thirty seconds after they had shrunk in the shadows behind the suit of armor Severus Snape, in all his greasy glory, swept past them his robes billowing behind him.

"Come on! Go, go, go!" Ginny lead the three towards the gargoyle that warded the Headmaster's office. "Luna, the password?"

Luna cocked her head to one side, her dreamy expression never leaving her face. "What? I don't know it! I thought Neville was gonna get it!"

"What? No! I thought we'd agreed Ginny would!"

"Oh, no! Don't you dare blame this on _me_! Luna was supposed to get it!"

"No, Neville was."

"No, it was you, Ginny!"

"I guess we should just try guessing. It can't be that hard, can it?" They looked at each other and shrugged.

"All right, then? What would the greasy bat use?"

"Potion ingredients! Let's see… Lacewing flies! Cockroach eyes!"

"Mandrake root."

"Aconite."

"Shrivelfig!"

"Gillyweed!"

"Armadillo bile!" And so they rattled off every potion ingredient they could think of. After they had exhausted their—considerable—knowledge, they moved on to dark curses, which, due to their _beloved_ Dark Arts professor, they now had a substantial knowledge of.

"Oh, this is useless! Why can't this be easier? Dumbledore used to use candies…" Ginny trailed of, because just as she had said 'Dumbledore' the Gargoyle had sprung aside and the revolving stairs had stopped in front of them.

Ginny shared a confused look with her companions. "Dumbledore? Really?"

"What is the greasy git thinking of?" Neville was as perplexed as the others.

"Well, he must have a reason…" Luna's dreamy voice startled them out of their reverie and they made their way up the stairs. Ginny pushed the doors to the office open to be greeted by the startled silence of the previous Headmasters and Headmistress' portraits.

They made their way to the left wall, where the glittering sword of Gryffindor hanged. "What are you children doing?" The three turned sharply but found no one. They turned back, Neville hoisting Ginny up on his shoulders so she could unhook the sword. "Don't you dare ignore me, you despicable children!" Ginny hopped down from Neville's shoulders, the sword held fast in her hand. This time, however, she had no problem identifying the speaker.

"Phineas Nigellus. Should've known it was you." The disdain in her voice was plain for all to hear. More than one portrait commented on her lack of respect for the former Headmaster. Dumbledore's portrait, however, remained stubbornly, and strangely, silent.

"Ungrateful child! How _dare_ you speak like that to me, Phineas Nigellus of the House…"

"Yeah, yeah shut your trap! Come on, let's leave our signature and get out of here." As one, they raised their wands, silently conjuring a golden light that revolved and turned until it concentrated in the form of two bright letters: D.A. "Come on, let's get out!"

They shut the door and made their way down the stairs, ignoring the protests of one very indignant Phineas Nigellus Black, once again discussing their confusion at Snape's choice of password.

Neville was pensive. "Why do you think that's his password?"

"I don't know… if he wasn't Snape, I'd say he felt guilty or something, but the greasy git has no conscience, so I doubt it."

"Ah, Ginny, things are not always as they seem…"

Snape's silky voice rose from the stairs right in front of them as a Disillusionment Charm dissipated. "Indeed, Miss Lovegood. But it seems to me as if you three are in trouble… And this time, things _are_ as they seem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, I hope you liked it! Worry not, will have Fremione goodness in the next chapter! Keep tuned and REVIEW!**

**I need reviews to survive! Cheers, C.**


	12. Unsent Letters

**A/N: Another short chapter, this time with a different format. This chapter spans several months. Also, I'm awful at writing letters, so please take that into consideration.**

**Expect the next chapter in a day or two.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Regretfully.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Unsent Letters<span>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fred,<em>

_I've never really written a letter that I know I'm not going to post. I guess I just need to get this off my chest. I'm so so sorry I'm not coming back to you yet. I promised I would, and now I'm breaking my promise_

_I hope you understand, but the mission comes first. I hope you'll forgive me. I hope you'll wait. I hope you all got out of headquarters okay and that George is healing._

_Hope. That is all we have out here._

_It hasn't been more than twelve hours since I saw you last, but I already miss you._

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fred,<em>

_It has been a week since I last saw you, and things are going… things are going. Now that Ron is better and can apparate, we're jumping all around the countryside, trying to stay hidden._

_Things are hard. Most of the time we barely have any food and all of us are rather edgy. We are sharing the locket (remember I told you about it?) and whoever is using it is usually in a bad mood. We discovered yesterday it hinders the ability to produce a Patronus. I find that if I'm using it and think of you, I don't feel as bad._

_I told Harry and he said the same thing happens when he thinks of Ginny._

_Ron said nothing. He just complained._

_I miss you,_

_Hermione._

* * *

><p>(On a tear stained page)<p>

_Dear Fred,_

_It's been barely (eternally) three weeks._

_Your brother left._

_We were camping and heard voices. It was Dean, remember him? He was with Tonks' father, another wizard and some goblins. They said that Ginny, Neville and Luna tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor and got caught. The sword is now in Gringotts, but apparently, it's a fake. We now have to look for the real one. We discovered we can use the sword to destroy the Horcruxes. Ron was wearing the locket and he took it badly. Even after asking Phineas Nigellus (remember the painting I took from number 12?) about Ginny's punishment, which turned out to be not so bad at all, he got so mad about it and the sword and the food and _everything_._

_He said some pretty bad things about the both of us and then stormed out. We haven't seen him since._

_He left us and I still can't believe it._

_I miss you. I need you._

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fred,<em>

_I've lost count of the days. I miss you so much._

_Harry's visions are getting worse. We think we might go to Godric's Hollow soon. We think the real sword might be there._

_Harry has started writing, too. He writes to Ginny. Says it soothes him. I know it soothes me. It helps me keep a connection to you._

_I hope you're alright._

_I hope you still want me. I hope one day you can forgive me, and I can show you these letters as proof that, even from afar, I never gave up on you. On us._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fred,<em>

_We went to Godric's Hollow and it was awful._

_It was Christmas. It was a trap. We visited the graveyard and found Harry's parents' graves. We left flowers._

_Afterwards, we nearly got killed and I accidentally broke Harry's wand. I know he's so mad, even though he says he's not. We share my wand now and even though I tell him he just needs to practice, I know it's more than that._

_The wand chooses the wizard and all that._

_I nearly died and I thought of you. I miss you so much. I wish we could've spent Christmas together, that this war never existed._

_I wish I was home with you._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fred,<em>

_It's been about a month since Christmas and I still miss you. Every day that goes by, I miss you more._

_We went into a muggle town today, we needed supplies. I saw a boy with blue eyes just like yours. I nearly broke down. Harry had to apparate us back to our camp._

_Every day, I wake up and wonder how can I do this without you._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fred,<em>

_We went into town again. It's Valentine's Day and I thought of you._

_Harry and I barely talk. The days meld together until I lose my sense of time._

_I showed Harry Dumbledore's biography. Even if most of what Skeeter wrote is a lie, it still hit Harry hard. He is angry and heartbroken. I think this mission is really affecting him._

_I don't know what to do anymore. I need you._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fred,<em>

_Your brother came back. He saved Harry from drowning and destroyed the locket. I was so mad for abandoning us that I nearly hexed him into next week right then and there._

_Ron says it's early March. That means it's been four months since I last saw you. He says Fleur is enormous. He also says she hexed him when he told her that, the tactless git._

_He told us about Potterwatch. I heard your voice._

_I miss you, too._

_I might have found a clue on the book Dumbledore left me, but I need to double-check it before I talk it over with the boys. I hope I'm on the right track as that means that we're closer to our goal… and that I'm closer to you._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fred,<em>

_We visited Xenophilius Lovegood. It was a disaster. He betrayed us to try and get Luna back. I really hope she is okay, but we had to get out. We can't risk getting caught. We get caught, and Voldemort wins._

_Harry is now obsessed with the Deathly Hallows. He truly believes they exist! I mean, sure, his Cloak is something else and there _is _evidence of some pretty powerful wands, but that doesn't mean it's the same one. And about that stone… it's just ridiculous!_

_I heard your voice again yesterday. It gave me strength. _

_On the way to the Lovegood's I left a note at the Burrow for you. I hope you receive it. If not, know that I love you, and that I'll promise 'Always and Forever' if you want me to._

_I'm hoping to hear your voice again soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><strong>~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hermione,<em>

_I can't believe you left! You… you promised you'd come back to me! I am so… so angry right now, I don't even know why I'm writing this._

_George hasn't woken up._

_Please come back to me, please, I need you._

_Yours,_

_Fred._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_I was so angry. I guess I'm not anymore. It's been a week since you left, but now I understand, I think. We've moved to Muriel's, since the Burrow is too well known and it might be dangerous. Mad-eye's burial was the day after we got here. He was the only casualty. No one else was hurt._

_George woke up three days ago. He doesn't want to talk about what happened in the week he was in Dolohov's place. I can't blame him. He was beaten up pretty badly. All he's saying is that he didn't say anything to them. He held on._

_It's the first time we haven't been able to talk about something important. He only allows Angelina and me in to see him, but he doesn't talk. I'm worried about him. I'm worried about you._

_Please come back to me soon._

_Yours,_

_Fred._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_It's been more than a month._

_I was in London when I walked by a flower shop. It smelled like you. I entered and found some vanilla flowers and then practically tore the place down trying to find the other scent._

_A little girl, the owner's daughter, gave me a white flower. She said it was what I was looking for. How she knew, I don't know, but she was right. Must have Seer blood, but it was a muggle shop. I wish you were here, you would know if that is possible._

_It was the other scent. The one I couldn't name. White wild edelweiss, she called it._

_I now have a bunch of vanilla and edelweiss flowers on my room, charmed not to wilt. The old George would've taken the mickey out of me for that. The new one didn't._

_Not that much._

_I now go to sleep and feel you closer to me. I can close my eyes and almost imagine you're not gone, that you've just left to look for something in another room and will be back soon. Then, I remember you won't._

_Come back._

_Yours,_

_Fred._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_I woke up with a bad feeling. I hope you're okay._

_It is Christmas today and I miss you. Bill and Fleur missed the dinner Mum made. Said they wanted to spend their first holiday as a couple on their own. Maybe Fleur wasn't feeling up for traveling? You would know, you were seeing her about her pregnancy before you… disappeared._

_I bought you a present, even knowing you most likely wouldn't make it back in time to receive it. It's a locket in with an engraved rose, like your name. I've put a picture of us in it and you look so happy. I've also magicked a message on it. I won't tell you yet what it is._

_I now know how Grandma Cedrella felt. How I hope you could be here with me._

_I miss you._

_I love you,_

_Fred._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_George is getting better. Angelina has managed to pull him out of his daze._

_The Order is mostly grounded, we barely go out anymore. It's too dangerous, they say._

_We're starting a new project: Potterwatch. Lee and Remus are also on board. It is our way of fighting against the Ministry, against the Death Eaters and against Him. I hope you hear it sometime, though I don't know how you could find out about it._

_Every day I think of you._

_I love you,_

_Fred._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_Today is Valentine's Day. That means it's been three months and one week since I last saw you. I hope you're okay._

_George is much better. We've resumed development on WWW products (since we can't do much for the Order as of now) and it's driving Muriel mad. Not that she wasn't mad to begin with, batty old lady._

_I went to Bill and Fleur's the other day, and I could've sworn there was someone else on the house, but I couldn't find out. Bill threatened to set Fleur on me, so I left. You should see Fleur, she's enormous. Not that I'd tell her that to her face, I value my life too much. Bill says the baby's due the end of March. They miss you. I've asked Bill for help with something. You'll understand when you come back._

_Come back to me soon._

_I love you,_

_Fred._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_Xenophilius' house was destroyed a few days ago. The rumor is that Harry and you were seen there. What about Ron?_

_I got your note. I'm happy to know you love me. I'm happy to know you're well enough to be able to write a note._

_I'm not happy to know that you didn't stay._

_Every day we're apart, it rips my heart a little bit more, and yet I can't let you go. Come back to me, please._

_We're going on the air again soon. I wish you could hear me, then you'd know how much I miss you._

_I love you,_

_Fred._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, I hope you guys liked it. It was that, or telling the story normally but separate for both of them. I thought you'd enjoy this more. I know that both of them are a bit OOC and the letters are not much, but I'm not much of a letter writer, like I said at the beginning.**

**Feedback (as in REVIEWS!) is very much appreciated. Cheers, C.**


	13. Harry and Ron

**A/N: Ok, I know this scene was in the book, but since things went a bit different in my story, I felt that the Horcrux wouldn't have attacked Ron the same way. In the spirit of doing justice to this change, I re-wrote a (short) version of the destruction of the locket.**

**I uploaded this early just because I had it ready early. Don't expect daily updates, though. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Some lines are taken directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I do not own those either.**

* * *

><p><span>A Day in the Life of Harry and Ron: The Destruction of the First Horcrux<span>

Harry sat in front of the tent, twirling Hermione's wand between his fingers, smiling slightly. Things had been a little bit better these past few days. He knew he shouldn't have been mad at her for snapping his wand, it's not as if she did it on purpose, but he had never realized how much he depended on it until he lost it. Or how much he had counted on the twin cores for his final duel against Voldemort until he no longer had its protection.

He now realized he had been angrier with himself than her.

He was shaken out of his musings when he saw something silver out of the corner of his eye. Warily, he stood, the wand held aloft, ready to strike at the first sign of danger.

The creature seemed to be content observing him from behind the foliage. Harry was about to sit back down since the creature made no move to come closer, when it shyly walked _through_ the leaves to stand in front of him.

It was a doe. The apparition cocked its head to one side and turned around. It looked back at him as if saying 'Follow me'. Harry, entranced by it, and _knowing_ it meant no harm, followed. He didn't stop to wonder how he knew it, or whether he was under an enchantment, but he trusted it wouldn't lead him to harm.

He followed the silver doe to a frozen lake, where he hesitated for the first time. The doe, however, made its way to the very center, and looking back at him once again cocked its head. Harry took a few steps in its direction.

The doe took a few more steps forward, turned around, and leaped. At the peak of the arch, it turned into a bright ball of light, falling languidly back to where it had stood before. The sphere hovered for a second before it sunk in the lake leaving a silver glow where it had touched the ice.

Harry made his way to where it had disappeared only to find that under the ice rested the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

It shone through the ice, the light of the Patronus giving it an eerie glow, making it look almost spectral in nature.

He pointed Hermione's wand at it. "_Accio sword."_ He didn't feel disappointed when it didn't move. It had been a long shot, a hope born out of naïveté and he had rather expected it. "Nothing's easy, is it?" The light pulsed once, as if telling him to hurry up. "Fine, fine. We'll do it your way." Harry had to wonder as he stripped down to his underwear as to why he didn't think it odd that he was talking to a Patronus and a sword.

He muttered a charm under his breath to break the ice and dove in. The cold water made his skin prickle in pain. He swam down, noticing the sword was way farther than it had looked from the surface. He was a few paces from it when he felt it: the locket around his neck tightened the chain, choking him and driving him upwards, away from the sword. His scar began to hurt.

His air was running out. _No!_ He screamed in his head. _Can't. Fail. Now_. With a last struggle, he urged his body to swim towards the sword, his fingers brushing the hilt once before the locket went all out trying to choke him. He spared a last thought to Ginny, to Hermione and to Ron before he accepted that he had failed.

Moments later, an eternity later, he was back up over the frozen lakebed, gasping for air.

In his half-hazed state, Harry thought he heard Ron's voice from behind him. "Are—you—mental?" Still gasping, he rolled over the ice to look at the person beside him. It was indeed Ron, his red hair plastered over his face, his clothes wet, his breath misting in front of him as he puffed trying to regain his breath.

"R—Ron?"

"That thing could've killed you! What were you thinking diving in there with that thing around your neck, huh?"

"It—it was you? You cast that doe?"

"What? No, I thought that was you!"

"My Patronus is a stag."

"Right. Thought it looked different. No antlers."

Harry looked at Ron while pulling on his clothes. Merlin, it was freezing! "How come you're here?"

Ron looked down, red coloring his pale cheeks. "Well, I've—you know—I've come back. If—" He cleared his throat. "You know. You still want me." He raised his head and stared at Harry. Harry stared back. An understanding seemed to pass between them. Ron had, after all, just saved Harry's life. He had abandoned him, abandoned Hermione, but he had come back. He looked down, focusing on his hands. Ron followed his gaze and seemed surprised at what he found there. Sword in one hand, locket in the other, he offered both to Harry. Harry took the locket but refused the sword. "How'd you find us?"

"It's an, um, long story. I was just about to call it a day when I swathe deer."

"You didn't see anyone else?"

"No, I—I might have seen something over there," he said, pointing to a cluster of trees at the edge of the lake. Before he could point out anything else, Harry was hurrying to where he had pointed. After checking the place and concluding someone might have been there, they walked over to a bunch of rocks nearby.

"Come here." He shook his head when Ron offered the sword. "No, you do it."

Ron looked shocked. "Me? Why?"

"You got the sword out of the pool. It's got to be you. I'll open it and you stab it."

"How are you going to open it?"

"I'll ask it… in Parseltongue. Be ready, stab it straightaway!"

"No, mate! Tha—that thing affects me worse than you or—or Hermione. I—I can't!"

"Yes, you can! It's got to be you, Ron. Because it affects you worse. Face it, defeat it and move on!"

Ron swallowed and gave a short nod of his head. "Right."

"On three. One… Two… Three… _Open!_" The last word came out as a hiss and the locket swung open without a sound. "Stab it." The locket looked like a small window, a pair of dark brown eyes staring patiently out of it. "Stab it!" The pupils started turning red and narrowing. "Ron! Just do it!"

But Ron seemed to be frozen. He watched as the locket began to smoke and Harry had to let go, his fingers burned by the sudden heat. "Ron!" The smoke coming out of the locket seemed to creep slowly in Ron's direction, a mist so dense it couldn't rise but a few inches from the ground. Harry looked in horror as it climbed in on itself a feet in front of Ron, darkening and coalescing into a naked androgynous figure. Its skin was pale as alabaster and it had no hair.

"I have seen your heart and it is mine!" Its voice was a blend of both male and female and it seemed to echo in the empty forest. The figure leaned over to Ron, brushing its bloodless lips with Ron's. At once, it once again turned to smoke and seemed to envelop Ron finally entering him through the mouth. Harry, still on the ground crawled back a few paces when he saw Ron's scarlet eyes look back hatefully at him.

"You! It is all _your fault!_" Ron swung the sword in Harry's direction, his swipe a good foot over Harry's head. In a panic, Harry struck out with his feet, making Ron loose his balance and fall on his back. In the blink of an eye, he was back up, brandishing the sword in front of him. Harry took a few steps back, trying to talk some sense into him, trying to get through the influence of the locket. "Ron! Ron, listen to me! This isn't you!" He ducked, the sword once again swishing over his head, this time hitting a tree and getting stuck. Harry realized the locket must be giving Ron extra strength, because the sword had sunk a good five inches into the trunk.

Ron's distorted voice came again from his mouth. It was now a mixture of his normal voice and the creature that had taken residence in his body. "Always least loved. Always second best. In the shadows. Always behind someone else. And it's all because of you!"

"No, Ron, please!" He gripped Hermione's wand tightly, he really didn't want to curse his friend. Not when he had just gotten him back. "Ron, you know that's not true!"

"Displaced! By the woman who gave birth to me for someone else's child. Unloved! By the brothers who were always better! Unwanted! By the friends who are obviously so much better without me!" He punctuated each phrase with a tug, slowly dragging the sword out of its confine.

"No, Ron, no! That's not true! We weren't! We were miserable! We barely spoke for days!"

"Lies!" With a powerful tug, the sword came free and Ron turned to Harry, who has standing by the stone where the locket lay, its deceiving shape quiet and peaceful, ignoring the chaos it was causing a few feet away.

"Ron, no! Listen to me, please! I'm your friend and so is Hermione! Your family loves you, Ron, please don't do this!" He jumped to the left to avoid a downwards strike. "Ron! Listen to me! You're _my_ family, my brother, you have to fight this! Just like you've fought all this years! Ron, _please! _I couldn't have gotten here without you."

"Lies! Lies! Lies! Liar! Liar! Liar!" Ron dropped the sword and clutched his head, thrashing and shaking. He collapsed besides the rock where the locket rested, golden in the cold air. Ron's hand rested over the hilt of the sword and he seemed to be struggling. With a heart-wrenching cry he took the sword, his blue eyes wide open and brought it down on the locket. A loud yell broke the calm of the night, the locket bleeding on the rock, the life it contained severed from its sustenance slowly seeping out. With a last flash and a puff of smoke, it died.

Harry sank to his knees beside Ron. "Ron?"

"I—I'm alright, mate, I'm alright."

"Merlin! I almost thought I'd have to curse you," he hesitated before continuing. "You—you don't really believe any of that, right?

Ron shook his head slowly. "I—No, not anymore. I used to. But not anymore. Come on. I guess Hermione would like a chance to yell."

At this, Harry had to chuckle. "Oh, you've no idea. I might even cast _Muffliato_ on myself before entering, I'd like to keep my hearing intact."

"That bad?"

Not bothering to answer aloud, Harry just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go, today's chapter. I now give you a choice: In the next chapter Harry, Ron and Hermione will be going to Malfoy Manor. There are two ways I can do this. It can be a rather short mini-chapter from Draco's POV (3****rd**** person, as always) and I can have it up by tomorrow night (probably). Or, you guys can wait two days and I'll bump the Manor into the next (longer) chapter, where they escape and go to Shell Cottage along with other things like in the book and write it all from the trio's (3****rd**** person) POV. Let me know what you prefer in a review!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	14. Reunion

**A/N: Since at the time I began writing this, the 'vote' was a tie, I decided to combine my two options. You'll get the full chapter, but the first part (Malfoy Manor) will be from Draco's POV.**

**Also, I am very sorry this chapter is a day later than expected, but I fell sick and was unable to write over the weekend. Originally this chapter was a little bit longer, but I've decided to cut it and upload the next part on its own as a shorter chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its world. Some lines are taken directly from HP&DH. I do not own those.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Reunion<span>

The train ride back to London, unlike most years, was quiet. No one dared laugh, play or shout for fear of repercussion. The two Death Eaters who accompanied them on the morose journey had short tempers and a cruel streak to rival Bellatrix Lestrange herself. No one dared bother them. Not even one Draco Malfoy, who was currently sitting alone in a compartment towards the end of the train. Funnily enough, he remembered this to be the compartment the _Golden Trio_ usually rode in. He had no idea why he had bullied his way into this particular compartment, but he did. And he had wanted this one and none other.

He hadn't wanted to return to the Manor for Easter Holidays. He hadn't wanted to go home for Christmas, either, but his parents had commanded. The _Dark Lord_ had commanded. And so he was, once again, en route to meet that… _that thing_.

He briefly wondered if the Trio's influence was affecting him through the compartment.

He heaved a sigh. Truth was he wanted out. He wanted out but was too much of a bloody coward to escape. And really, who wouldn't? When you had to see someone die and then be eaten by a snake over your Christmas Pudding… It gave you both a reason to leave and a reason to stay.

He silently thanked his Aunt Bella for her lessons in Occlumency. If any of these thoughts were to be caught by anyone, he'd be in deep trouble. He also thanked, in a way, the Dark Lord for being so disgusted by him that he didn't look at his face anymore. Ever since he had failed to kill Dumbledore, the Dark Lord had withdrawn that 'privilege'.

Thank Merlin.

His musings were cut short by the sudden lurch that indicated the train stopping. With a swish of his wand he had his luggage shrunk and in his pocket and he made his way out of the train.

No one stopped him or bothered him. They all knew who he was and no one dared.

* * *

><p>A few days later he was in the drawing room, having made excuses for not joining dear Aunt Bella in whatever sick pastime she had found to amuse herself that day. He was keeping his father company while he raved about Draco's responsibilities as a Pureblood heir and follower of the Dark Lord. They were interrupted by the doors opening and his mother, followed by what appeared to be a band of Snatchers, came in.<p>

His father rose from his chair. "What is this?"

"They say they've got Potter. Draco, come here"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit_. _Please don't let it be Potter. Don't let him be stupid enough to get caught._ He barely realized that he didn't want Potter to be caught. He raised his head to look almost fleetingly at the group. Sure enough, there was the Mudblood Granger, the Ginger Weasel, that Thomas bloke, a goblin and what appeared to be someone who had taken a Stinging Hex to the face. He'd recognize him anywhere, though. You don't spend six years making each other's life hell without learning to recognize your adversary. It was Potter.

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" The gleeful tone of his father's voice disgusted him. He should've expected it, though. Lucius was too far gone.

"I can't—I can't be sure," he tried to look everywhere else except at them. Damn them for getting caught. Damn them for putting him into this situation. He fibbed a bit more when his father made him examine Potter's scar, going to stand by his mother beside the fireplace. His father kept on and on about how everything would be forgiven and they would rise again in the ranks of the Dark Lord if they were to hand him Potter. Draco could see even his mother looked disgusted by her husband and her sister's attitude. For her, family came first, always. This attitude they had of putting the Dark Lord above everything and everyone went against everything she was.

His mother looked on in disgust at the scene in front of her. "Why won't you recognize them? You _know_ it is them, Draco." She didn't sound mad, just curious.

He looked at her in the eye. She was always better than Lucius at understanding him. Maybe she would see what her husband had failed to notice: he didn't want this life. He was not a killer. Identifying them would be as good as signing their death warrant. "I'm not quite sure, Mother. You wouldn't want to call _him_ if it turns out we're wrong, do you?"

Her baby blue eyes pierced his stormy grey ones. With a subtle nod, she let him know she understood. "Of course, son. We wouldn't want that."

Bellatrix's voice rang through the parlor. "STOP!" She was almost panting, her face a mask of rage and fear. "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!" The sole thought of _him_ made his stomach turn. Draco watched in silence as Bellatrix went ballistic over the sword the Snatchers were carrying. After ordering the prisoners be taken to the cellar, she kept Granger back.

It took all his strength to pretend forcefulness while taking the hysterical group to the cellar. Truth was that, while he cared nothing for her, he didn't want to hear Granger's screams of torturous pain either. It was bad enough when it was any random person. It was worse when he knew the victim. Rivalry or not, he didn't wish his Aunt Bella on anyone.

Her screams tore through the Manor and Draco thought they were the stuff of nightmares. He pushed Potter and his friends into the same cellar that had the wandmaker and the Lovegood girl. Misery loves company, they say. Maybe they'd figure out a way to escape and he wouldn't have to hear them scream. Wouldn't have to watch them die.

It was a feeble hope, but it was all he had. His lacking courage prevented him from aiding them. With a last wistful look at the door, he made his way back to the drawing room.

* * *

><p><strong>~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry had described it as red-hot knives piercing your skin at the same time. Bones being set on fire, molten metal on your skin. The pain was unlike anything else. Unbearable.<p>

Hermione wished for death, for in death there was an escape from pain. If death wouldn't be forthcoming she would settle for insanity. Insanity meant reprieve from pain, for she would be of no use to Bellatrix then.

She screamed and screamed, Bellatrix's questions rolling off her, unheard in her agony.

The pain stopped and through her pain-filled haze she heard Bellatrix's cold, insane voice. "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?"

She couldn't think, couldn't make anything up. "We found it—we found it!" The pain was back. "PLEASE!" Her eyes rolled back in her head, pain ripping through her body. Seconds were hours. Minutes were years. The pain seemed unending.

"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!" In a tiny corner of her mind, Hermione wondered how was it possible for her to continue to scream. It seemed as if her voice had to be gone by now. It had been so long, so long. Bellatrix continued to fire questions at her, but under the pain of the Cruciatus, Hermione couldn't answer.

Bellatrix apparently realized this, for she relented before asking again, yet her voice was as loud and as insane-sounding as ever. "How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" The few seconds free of pain were enough for her to concoct a story that would buy her a few minutes.

"We only met him tonight!" She was sobbing, in fear, in pain, it didn't matter. Her voice was strained and raspy and she could barely get the words out. "We've never been inside your vault… It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" Dazed, she couldn't understand what was going on anymore. She saw Malfoy leave, terror and disgust in his features. Her fragmented thoughts, intent on taking her to a happy place to escape he horror of her present, led her to Fred. She saw his deep blue eyes again, his laughing face and cheeky grin. Her memory comforted her unlike anything else.

Her reprieve didn't last long.

Goblin to confirm her story or not, Bellatrix continued her torture. Hermione could do nothing but scream until her voice was gone. In the few seconds between one casting and the next, she wondered if she would ever be able to speak again or if her voice was gone for good. Fred had said he loved her voice, once.

Focusing on the little things let her keep her sanity. Focusing on Fred let her keep her mind.

She was once again spared the pain when Lucius' panicked voice interrupted Bellatrix's concentration. Hermione didn't care. She was way past caring. In her mind, there was only Fred. Fred and the pain.

Her eyes saw the goblin talking to Bellatrix and her ears heard him say the sword was a fake, but her mind didn't register any of this. She felt neither shock nor relief when Ron burst through the door leading to the cellar, a wand in his hand, taking Bellatrix's in the process. She didn't process it when Harry stupefied Lucius Malfoy and she didn't notice how both Narcissa and Draco held back, neither helping nor hindering.

There was no reaction when Bellatrix held her up, a knife to her throat while Draco reluctantly gathered the wands her friends had dropped. Nor when Dobby dropped a chandelier on her head or when Ron grabbed her almost inert form and Disapparated them to somewhere that smelled of the sea.

Ron's whisper of "You're safe" was the last thing she heard before fainting.

* * *

><p>"Is she awake yet?"<p>

"Shh! You'll wake 'er!"

"But it's been hours!"

"I said quiet, Ronald! Now leave! I will call you back when she iz awake."

Hermione heard the door close a little too loudly for someone who was supposed to be keeping quiet. She forced her eyes open to see Fleur, no longer heavy with child, smiling down at her. She tried to speak, but no sound came from her abused vocal cords.

"Ah, 'ermione! Shh, do not speak. 'ere, take thiz." She handed Hermione a cup with a honey-colored potion, which, funnily enough, tasted like honey. When she swallowed, she could feel the healing properties of the potion soothing her throat enough so she could rasp a weak 'thank you' in Fleur's direction.

"Now, you should avoid speaking for a few 'ours while the potion takes effect. Best sleep it off, chérie. 'Ere, take thiz potion, eet will 'elp you sleep. You'll wake tomorrow afternoon." She handed her a cup filled with what Hermione recognized as enough Dreamless Sleep Potion to knock her out for a full twenty-four hours. Before drinking it, though, she tugged on Fleur's sleeve.

"Yes?"

Hermione hesitated then mimicked carrying a baby. Fleur's face broke into a smile.

"Oh, leetle Victoire was a tad early. She was born last week! She iz beautiful, like 'er father. You can meet 'er tomorrow." She turned to leave but Hermione tugged her again. Fleur turned around to see Hermione's anxious face and didn't need to see her lips mouthing 'Fred' to know she was asking about him.

"Bill will call 'im. You'll see 'im tomorrow. Now sleep." She gently kissed her brow before making sure she downed the whole cup. Hermione was asleep before Fleur closed the door.

Hermione woke up late the next day feeling refreshed. Thanks to the Dreamless Sleep Potion she had rested better than any night of the previous four and a half months. She doubted she could've gotten any sleep without the potion, though. The previous day's torture was clear in her mind. She shivered when she remembered Bellatrix's insane zeal as she casted the Cruciatus curse on her, as she glided her cursed knife over her skin.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she resolved to try and move past the events of the previous day. She had more important things to do.

Like defeating Voldemort and taking a long, warm bath. Not necessarily in that order.

She made her way to the bathroom where she found that Fleur had already set a change of clothes for her, as well as a bottle of Hermione's shampoo and conditioner. How she knew which ones she used, Hermione would never know, but she appreciated the gesture.

After taking a long, relaxing bath, she got out and toweled her hair as dry as she could. She spared a thought for her wand which was now in the possession of the Snatchers who had caught them. She hoped Harry and Ron had managed to get a spare wand for her when escaping Malfoy Manor.

She tried out her voice, noticing she had most of it back. "Shouldn't strain it too much anyways," she said out loud. She opened the door of her room and walked out, heading towards the stairs, figuring that whoever was here would be in the kitchen. Wherever 'here' was.

Deep in thought, she wasn't paying attention when she collided with someone at the top of the stairs. She landed on her bum with a thump, her sensitive body hurting more than it usually would have. A hand appeared on her line of vision to help her up.

She'd have recognized that hand anywhere. She placed her own in his, raising her eyes to his face. "Fred," she breathed, standing up.

Silent, he helped her up and looked at her. She saw how his gaze followed every bruise, cut and scrape, from head to top and back up. When he met her eyes again, she saw something expected but unwanted: fury.

"Fred, I'm—" Before she could let all the words out, he turned on his heel and went back down the stairs. Hermione could feel her eyes tearing up. _Why won't he let me explain? He said he missed me! I heard him!_ She dabbed angrily at her eyes. She'd make him listen whether he wanted to or not. She owed him an explanation.

Firm in her resolution, Hermione thundered down the stairs, following the only path there was to the kitchen. She barely noticed the people at the table. Her eyes were on Fred, who had his back to her, at the other side of the table. She stemmed Harry and Ron's cries of "Hermione!" with a raised hand. Luna, Dean, Bill and Fleur opted to stay silent.

"Look at me." He remained still. "I said, look at me!" So much for not straining her voice. He slowly turned back to her, his eyes dry, but his expression a mixture between angry and hopeful.

"You left."

"I know, I'm—"

"You left, and you—you'd promised you'd stay!"

Her voice cracked. "I—I had to. I'm sorry, Fred, really sorry. But the mission—"

"I don't give a damn about the mission! Look at you! You're _hurt_. You could've _died_." He was yelling at her and had taken a few steps towards her so now he was on the same side of the table as her, only a few paces between them.

The heads of their audience swiveled from one to the other following the speaker. If it went on much longer, they'd all end up with neck pain the next morning. "But I didn't! Fred, please, listen to me!"

He was becoming more and more incensed. "No! You left and you got hurt! How could you… how could you be _so stupid_!" Those sitting at the table winced. One did not call Hermione Granger stupid unless one had a death wish.

She was livid. She took a few steps towards him and poked him hard on the chest with her finger. "Stupid, am I? I was on the run for four and a half months, survived by scavenging, kept the Death Eaters from our backs as long as I could when I was with the _most wanted person on Britain_ and I'm _stupid_. My intelligence just left me overnight, did it?"

"No! I—I didn't mean that! I was just worried about you!"

"And this is how you show it, is it? Yelling at me? Why? Why would you do that?" Tears ran freely down her face and Fred looked close to following.

"Ugh! It's because I love you!" You could've heard a pin drop in the kitchen. Everyone had been following the argument with a mixture of interest and amusement, but this was… unexpected to say the least.

Hermione, on her part, looked shocked. She opened her mouth twice before finally being able to speak. "You—what?"

"I yelled at you because I was worried sick and I was worried sick because—because I love you." He finished with a sigh.

"Oh, Fred!" She said before launching herself into his arms and firmly planting her lips against his. Shocked as he was, it only took him a few seconds to respond to the kiss, their audience forgotten. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, their kiss sending much missed sparks throughout their bodies.

He buried his hands in her hair, devouring her mouth with all the pent up passion of the last few months. She took a few steps back and hit a counter. She was about to hop up to sit on it when she heard Luna's dreamy voice breaking their illusion of privacy.

"This is the fault of the Blitzhoggers, they cause extreme mood swings in couples who are deeply in love." A few chuckles came from the people around the table, but the couple had once again forgotten their presence.

Between peppered kisses to her jaw and lips, Fred whispered softly on her ear. "Come with me, love, I have something for you."

She nodded with a smile and took his hand, following him out of the kitchen. Both ignored the catcalls that followed them, lost in their own two-people world.

She walked behind him, following him out of the house, through the garden, past Dobby's headstone and to the cliff that overlooked the ocean. Not that she noticed any of this, focused on him as she was.

When they got to where he wanted to go, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head over hers. She could see the sun was setting over the horizon, making the sea and the sky look all yellow and pink and orange. Realizing she still hadn't said anything back to him she raised her head and pressed her lips to his. "I love you, too."

He tucked a rebel curl behind her ear. "I know. I got your note." After a few moments of just holding her, he continued. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I've been so worried and when Bill came by and told us you were here and were fine I was so happy. And then I saw you and you're so… hurt. I lost it." He pressed his lips to her forehead.

She tightened her hold around his waist. "I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I didn't send any message other than that note. I should've—"

"Shh, love. It's okay. I understand. You did the right thing." He stepped back and dug in his pocket. He took both of her hands in his, first kissing them gently and then opening them up. "I got you this for Christmas, just in case you came back in time. I've been carrying it around ever since." He held his hand over hers, placing something on her open palms. He took his hands away revealing a silver locket. Hermione raised it to her eyes, noticing it had a rose engraved on both sides. It seemed to glint and sparkle as the last rays of the sun reflected off its surface. "Thank you, it's gorgeous." She turned around so he could hook the chain around her neck. When he was done, he put both arms around her, holding the locket in front of her face. With a click it opened, revealing a moving photograph of them both that Hermione remembered Tonks had taken sometime in October.

In the picture, he was holding her from behind, much like he was now, and they were looking at each other. Every once in a while, he would smile at her and dip in to steal a kiss. She looked over at the other side and she felt a smile spread on her face.

"Love you, Fred," she read out loud. She felt him smile against her ear.

"So you'll carry my love wherever you go."

"Thank you, I love it. And I love you, too." She turned in his arms and kissed him as the first stars of the night began to shine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To those who have read my other fic and remember the inscription being different, that's because it is. The other *****real***** inscription will come to play on the next chapter. Please review! Next chapter should be out in two or three days.**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	15. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Alright people. First order of business, I apologize profoundly and profusely for the delay. I was attacked by the plot bunnies and had to start writing some other story (a crossover with LotR, crazy I know) which I may or may not upload sometime in the future. Knowing I could not leave you, my faithful readers, without this chapter, I have forced myself to write it. It is not as good as I would have liked it, but it is the best I can do. I am quite unsure about the ending of this chapter, so please leave a review. I hope you all enjoy it. I will most definitely (hopefully) have the last chapter (yes, there's only one last chapter left) before Christmas. In case I don't (which I should, but still) I wish you all a very Merry Christmas.**

**Oh, and this chapter, like all my 'uninspired' ones, is rather short.**

**Disclaimer: If I were JKR and owned Harry Potter, this would be canon. But I'm not, and I don't so it's not. (Cookies if you don't have to re-read that to work it out)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Calm Before the Storm<span>

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Hermione bent over the baby, cooing and making funny faces. Had the baby been awake, she would probably have laughed. Or cried scared.

"She iz. She 'as Bill's cheekbones, do you zee?" Hermione did not see, but nodded all the same. No need to antagonize Fleur over that. Ron had already gotten on her bad side twice and they hadn't been there two full days.

Fred, after spending the night, had left for a few hours to carry news to his family, who were all staying at Aunt Muriel's. At first, Harry had been adamant that their location remain a secret, but had relented after Fleur, Bill and Fred had talked to him about how worried everyone was. He had agreed to let them know he was alive and well, as long as no one came to check on them. When they had to leave he didn't want to have to say goodbye, or risk being talked out of (or guilted out of) going. Their mission was dangerous, and now that they were planning on breaking into Gringotts, it had become even more so.

"'Ermione?"

Hermione snapped her head up, just now noticing Fleur had been talking to her. She had been lost in thought recalling the conversation she had had with Harry earlier that morning about Gringotts. Planning to break in was nothing short of suicidal, but they had no choice. Hermione worried that if anything were to go wrong, that would alert Voldemort as to their intentions. She just hoped everything went well.

"Yes, Fleur?"

"Would you like to 'old 'er?" She offered the baby in her arms to Hermione who looked nothing short of scared. Being the only child of only children, she had had absolutely no experience with babies whatsoever. She nodded slightly, holding out her arms as Fleur placed the sleeping baby in her arms. "Zere you go, mind zee 'ead. Zere you are!"

Hermione smiled at Fleur, pleased. Little Victoire, so named in the hopes of a swift victory over the forces of evil, gurgled and opened her sky blue eyes. "Hey, baby. Oh, look at you! Back to sleep, baby, back to sleep." Hermione gently rocked her back and forth on her arms, lulling her back to sleep in minutes.

"Oh, 'Ermione, you're a natural! I always knew you'd be great with babies."

Hermione looked taken aback. "You—you did?"

"Of course! Zere is something about you… very mother-like, I must say."

"Th—thanks, I guess."

"Can you 'old 'er for me a bit more? I must see to dinner."

"Sure. Of course." She watched as Fleur exited the room, her long blonde hair flying behind her. She went back to rocking the baby and didn't notice someone else entering the room.

"She's right, you know." Hermione let out a small squeak and a start when she heard him, but didn't turn around. She caught his scent, which always seemed to relax her, moments before she felt his hand on the small of her back. "You'd be a wonderful mother." He stepped around her so he was now facing her and leaned in to kiss her lips, softly at first, but increasing in intensity. Having the baby in her arms, Hermione couldn't do anything but receive the kiss meekly, since she wasn't about to break it.

"Hey! Not in front of the kid, Fred!" Hermione felt him jump back, still a little dazed from the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes and looked behind her to find a smirking Bill by the door. "Fleur sent me up to get Victoire. Give her to me and go snog somewhere else. Dinner will be ready in thirty."

Going a bit red in the face at being caught, Hermione stuttered her agreement and left the room, ignoring the laughter that came from both brothers. Fred followed and caught her before she could get too far.

He held her against his chest, still laughing heartily. She lightly slapped his chest, looking up at him. "That was _so_ embarrassing!"

"Nah, besides, I caught him and Fleur like that just after Victoire was born. He was just getting back at me for teasing him. He didn't mind."

"So you set that up?" She couldn't help but feel a little bit angry about that.

"What? No! I wouldn't do that," he said, leaning in and covering her lips with his again. "I don't need an excuse to kiss you, love."

Whatever she was going to say, was lost as the heat of the kiss rose again. It was as if those months she was on the run, instead of tearing them apart, had brought them closer together. He walked her backwards to the nearest room which turned out to be hers and after fumbling a second with the doorknob, they walked in, still engaged in their heated kiss. Hermione felt something hit the back of her knees and started a bit when she realized it was her bed. With a shrug she let herself fall back, bringing Fred down over her.

His mind was hazy. She was so beautiful, so nice and so perfect. No other woman would ever compare, he was sure. He felt her soft skin as he slipped a hand under her shirt, caressing her stomach, moving up to her waist. He stopped kissing her for a second to gaze down at her. Her eyes were half closed, her cheeks rosy and her breath was ragged. "You're beautiful," he told her, leaning down to trace her jaw with the tip of his nose, plating kisses on her skin every now and then. "So beautiful."

She ran her hands through his hair and he raised his head to kiss her once more.

"Fred! 'Ermione! Dinner is ready!" They froze on the bed, somewhat disappointed.

She sighed. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting." His eyes seemed to say 'Really? Do we have to?' so she gave him a quick peck on the lips and pushed him off her. "Come on."

"Fine," he grumbled. He stood, and taking her hand, led them out of the room and into the kitchen. They ignored the pointed looks they were getting from everyone else on the table ad set themselves to enjoy the meal.

Halfway through the meal, Harry reminded her that they ought to talk with Griphook. They agreed to go see him after dinner.

A week passed like that. Fred would come for the day most days, and spend time with Hermione. The rest of the time, she would spend either helping Bill and Fleur with Victoire or Harry and Ron with Griphook.

To Hermione, working with Griphook felt suspiciously similar to working against him. The goblin hindered their plans as much as helping them, shooting down any and all ideas as useless, yet refusing to elaborate beyond a basic overview on the security measures placed on the Lestrange vault.

It wasn't until Harry had shouted at him about wanting Voldemort—thank Merlin Shell Cottage was under the Fidelius Charm—to win that he had been more forthcoming with the information.

They had decided to break into Gringotts on the 1st of May, which was just two weeks away.

Ollivander, Luna and Dean had left for Aunt Muriel's that morning and dinner had been somewhat subdued that day. Fred had returned to Shell Cottage a few hours after accompanying the three to Muriel's. Hermione was helping Fleur with the dishes in the kitchen when Bill got his attention. He followed his brother further into the house into a small study that Bill warded against eavesdropping. Confused, Fred raised an eyebrow until he saw what Bill had just taken out of a pocket in his robes.

His eyes were wide as he watched the black velvet box his brother held in his hand, but he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. "I—is that it? It's ready?"

"Indeed, little brother. And just I time, I hear." His brother's words made his smile disappear. He took the box from him but didn't open it. He raised his eyes and saw Bill, his eyes wide and his face just a little bit angry. "You haven't told her?"

He ran a hand through his tousled hair, sighing. "I haven't had the chance. I—I don't really know how to."

"Fred, you're leaving _tomorrow_ for two weeks! _She has a right to know__._"

"I know. I was going to tell her tonight."

Bill huffed. "I hope you were. Nasty surprise to be left waiting for you tomorrow only to find out you're out on a mission somewhere else. Where _are_ you going anyways?"

"Sorry, it's classified," Fred said with a wry smile.

"Classified. Right. Well, are you going to open it?" He asked, pointing at the box sitting in his hand.

With a smile, he pushed the little box open, revealing a beautiful ring of platinum with a diamond surrounded by two tear-shaped rubies. It was beautiful and he thought it fit Hermione perfectly.

"The goblin who made it gave you too much trouble?"

"Not much, but the contract he signed specifically stated that the owner of this ring would be the buyer, not the maker. You know he was a bit sour about it at first, but the gold managed to calm him down," he paused for a second. "It better had, with what you're paying for it."

He nodded. "She deserves the best."

"That she does, brother. That she does."

He put the velvet box in his pocket, reserved for later that night. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>He approached where she was talking with Harry and Ron. He caught the words 'Gringotts' and 'vault' and prayed to Merlin they weren't planning anything dangerous. Of course, knowing them, that was exactly what they were doing. "Hermione, I need to talk to you."<p>

"You guys can finish this off without me?"

Harry waved her away. "Sure, go ahead."

"What is it, Fred?"

"Come here." He led her through the house and to her room. It wasn't the ideal place to have this conversation, but a few spells on the door guaranteed they'd have a bit of privacy. He turned away from her and looked out the window at the bright full moon. He spared a thought to Remus, whose son had been born a few days before Victoire. He remembered Remus coming to Shell Cottage a few days ago to ask Harry to be Godfather to little Teddy.

Hermione's voice brought him back to the bedroom. "Fred, what is it? You're scaring me."

"Come here, love." He wrapped his arms around her, inhaling deeply, surrounding himself with her scent. Vanilla and Edelweiss and something that was pure _her_.

"Fred?"

He hesitated a few more seconds before he finally got it out. "I have to leave soon. The Order needs me and George to do something. I'll be gone for two weeks." He felt her tense at his words, her embrace no longer as comforting as it had been.

"When?"

Deep breath. "Tomorrow."

She threw herself out of his arms. "What?"

"We have to leave… tomorrow."

Her eyes filled with tears. "And you're telling me this _now__?_"

"I—I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know how…"

"Since when have you known this?"

"A—a few days. Hermione, please understand." He looked at her, his soul bare through his eyes and she could see how much it hurt him. He hadn't wanted to tell her because telling would make it real. They would be torn apart again and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

She slowly walked up to him and sank to her knees. Only then did he realize that he had fallen to his knees somewhere along the discussion. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears as she whispered her next words. "I'm leaving too. On the 1st."

"That's two weeks from now."

"Yes."

"I won't be able to see you when I get back before you leave, will I?"

"I don't think so."

"Hermione…" Not thinking about consequences and just wanting to feel her close, he lowered his face to hers, taking her lips in a rough kiss. It was different than any other they had shared. While others had been sweet, romantic and some even passionate, this one was pure raw want. She answered in kind, understanding that whatever happened after that wasn't only about love, but about possession. About asserting their dominance over one another and about making sure, for both of them, where they stood with each other.

Barely breaking their kiss they stood and made their way to the bed. By the time her knees made contact with it, Fred had shed his robe and she had his shirt unbuttoned. Her own shirt was halfway across the room and she had to bite back a whimper when his hands grazed her half exposed breasts.

"So beautiful," he breathed between kisses.

They were entranced. It was almost unconscious, the way they moved together, discarding their clothes until there was nothing between them but the feeling of skin on skin.

Hermione felt as if in a dream. The way his eyes had darkened, how his hands roamed her body, his whispered endearments on her ear, how he fit so perfectly well within her.

Fred felt he was in heaven. Her body trembling beneath his, her moans of pleasure as he moved inside her. How gorgeous she looked when she let go. There was no place he'd rather be, than right there with his witch.

* * *

><p>He awoke a few hours later, moonlight streaming through the open window, to find her gone. He wasn't worried, though, for he could see her outside in the garden, walking barefoot in the grass. Making his decision, he put on his boxers and took the black velvet box from his robes.<p>

He took a minute to look at her, the moonlight reflecting off her honey-colored locks. She was breath-taking. He walked up to her, snaking an arm around her from behind. He knew it was the right moment to ask. He brought his hand, the one holding the little black velvet box up to her eyes. He felt her tense slightly against him when he opened to reveal the goblin-made ring that rested inside.

His mouth was by her ear and his voice was almost too soft to be heard over the nightly breeze. "Marry me, Hermione. Be mine." He felt her shiver when his lips brushed her ear. The few seconds it took her to turn around in his embrace were agony. Where he had been completely sure of what he was doing, her hesitation, for that was what it felt to him, tore him apart.

He relaxed when she turned around and saw she was smiling. "Always and Forever," she promised. He slipped the ring into the fourth finger of her left hand, pleased to see it was a perfect fit.

"I love you," he said, slowly lowering his lips to hers.

He was a breath away from kissing her when she answered. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, I hope you people liked it. I tried to maintain it at a T rate, I hope I succeeded. To those who had been wondering how I would work the mini-flashback from the original story into this one, well, there you go, I hope you people like it :D**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Love,**

**C.**


	16. The Battle of Hogwarts

**A/N: The Final Chapter. Since much of this is directly from the book, I'll try to skim over those parts, giving only a broad overview so I can get to the parts I really want to write about. Cookies if you guess which parts are those before you read the chapter.**

**I apologize in advance for Google translator's Latin, which so kindly provided me with some spells.**

**Since it's the last chapter, you get an extra long one!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time (truly), I do not own Harry Potter nor its world. The lines which are directly from HP&DH do not belong to me either. I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: The Battle of Hogwarts<span>

Hermione looked around for the next thing to distract herself with. Her eyes landed on her ring, which led to thoughts of Fred.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Hermione had last seen Fred. Two weeks since he'd given her that ring, since they'd made love, since she'd woken up to find him gone, since the locket he had given her had started glowing in the pale morning light.

She had opened it to find the same inscription, but it was traced in gold, as if it had absorbed the sunlight. "Love you, Fred."

It was awfully romantic.

As the dragon dipped near a lake, she tried to think of something else to distract her terrified mind. Sure, she had improved her flying ability and her confidence on a broom, but this was a freaking _dragon_. What had possessed Harry to climb on the bloody dragon in the first place, she would never know. For that matter, she would never know what the hell had possessed _her_ to follow him. If she had had a bit more time, she would have been able to get them out of there, she was sure. And more likely than not, it would not have included riding a bloody dragon.

When Harry suggested they jump, she was happy to agree. She hit the water feet first and Merlin, it was freezing. They slowly made their way to the shore opposite the dragon, where they collapsed in a tired, and painful, heap.

Minutes later, Harry was setting up some protective enchantments around them and Hermione was using her wand, Bellatrix's wand, to summon her bottle of Essence of Dittany. They all needed it for the red, angry burns that covered their bodies.

Once they were somewhat healed, and had fresh clothes on, they assessed their situation.

Ron sighed, tiredly. "Well, on the upside we got the Horcrux. On the downside—"

"—no sword," grumbled Harry, who was still dabbing Dittany on his wounds.

"No sword," repeated Ron. "That double-crossing little scab…"

Harry pulled Hufflepuff's Cup from his pocket and set it down on the grass in front of them. It glinted in the afternoon sun, looking far more innocent than it really was.

"At least we can't wear it this time, that'd look a bit weird hanging around our necks," said Ron, trying to sound cheerful at the prospect. Hermione wasn't fooled. She knew how hard it was for him to talk about those months he had abandoned them.

Hermione spared a look across the lake to the far bank where the dragon lay. "What'll happen to it, do you think?" she asked, "Will it be alright?"

Ron snorted. "You sound like Hagrid. Or Charlie. It's a _dragon_, Hermione. It can look after itself. It's us we need to worry about."

She turned around to look at him, and saw a wry smile on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know how to break this to you," said Ron condescendingly, "but I think they might have noticed we broke into Gringotts." His words were like the last straw. They at first chuckled and then started laughing so hard their whole bodies ached. Of course, that could've been the recent injuries, as well.

Their laughter was cut short when Harry screamed. His body was tense and he was almost convulsing. It lasted no more than a minute, but by the end, Hermione and Ron were terrified. They were even more so when Harry abruptly opened his eyes and said: "He knows. He knows we know about the Horcruxes."

Hermione gasped, horrified. They still hadn't found the last one! If Voldemort knew, it would be near impossible to get to it. "What did you see?"

Harry hesitated. "I saw him find out about the cup. I was… _him_. He's going to check the others. And the last one…" his forehead creased, thinking hard. Suddenly, his eyes were bright. "The last one, is at Hogwarts. I knew it!"

The next hour was a blur. Hermione had counseled against rushing in without a plan but they had ignored her, conceding to the use of the Invisibility Cloak to placate her. That had, of course, saved their lives on arrival at Hogsmeade, where a Caterwauling Charm had been set. Shuffling tiredly into the Hog's Head, Hermione's brain nearly shut down as she watched Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, argue with Harry as she gingerly ate the food he had provided. She was exhausted, but the day was not over yet.

Her eyes focused on the picture above the mantelpiece. She asked Aberforth about it, but it was as sore subject as she had suspected it would be. Her natural curiosity, combined with the fatigue she was feeling, had deprived her of her usual tact. After about a further half hour, in which Aberforth had unloaded some of his grudge against his brother, Ariana was sent somewhere.

What happened next surprised even Hermione. The portrait swung forward and in climbed Neville Longbottom.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched Harry follow Luna out of the room. Her mind was racing. Even if Harry found the last Horcrux, they didn't have the means to destroy it. Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines.<p>

Ron huffed. "If only we had the sword, that backstabbing, little—"

"Shush, Ron."

"You're not _defending_ him, are you?"

"Oh, of course not. But I still say, if wizards were to treat other species—"

Ron cut across her. "Hermione. Not the time."

"Not the time. Right." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Alright. Well, we don't have the sword, so we have to find another way to destroy the Cup and the last Horcrux when Harry finds it. And the Snake, but since it's a living thing, I guess killing it will do…"

"Well, what else can destroy Horcruxes?"

"Ronald! We've been over this thousands of times. Fiendfyre, but it's too dangerous. And the sword could, because it had Basilisk venom… That's it! Basilisk venom!" Her eyes were wide and shining.

Ron looked at her strangely. "Oh, do you happen to have some, mine kind of ran out…"

"No! But there's a dead Basilisk in the Chamber, no?"

"The Cham—Oh! The Chamber of Secrets!" His eyes were now shining as much as hers were.

"We'll have to wait for Harry though, neither of us will be able to open it…"

"That won't be a problem! Come on, follow me!" Despite his words, he didn't wait for her to follow him, but took her hand and started dragging her out of the room.

"Wha—Ron!" She wrenched her hand away from his grip. "Ron! Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom! Come on!"

"To the—_Ronald!_"

"Come on, I'll explain on the way!"

She huffed angrily and ran behind him. "This better be good."

He had too big a start on her, though, so she didn't get her explanation until he was already crouched in front of one of the old sinks. He was hissing and spitting much the same way Harry did when he spoke Parseltongue.

"Ron! _You can't speak Parseltongue! _How do you intend to open…" But she was silenced when the tap in front of him glowed and started to spin. The sink began to move, revealing a large pipe wide enough to slide into. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "What—how did you…?"

"After I got back and got Harry from that lake," he started turning to look at her. "We destroyed the Horcrux. And Harry, he spoke to it, to make it open. I just… you know, imitated him. Took a few tries, but I got it, didn't I?"

"Ron, that's just… wow!" He smiled brilliantly at her, pleased by her praise, however ineloquent it had been. She stopped him, however, when he was about to slide down. "Wait! How are we getting back up?"

"Oh, right. Last time Fawkes flew us up, didn't he? Well, emm… _Accio School Brooms!_" He shouted the last words, raising his wand. Not a minute later, two of the old, battered school brooms zoomed through the open bathroom window. "Come on, let's go. Mind the landing." And with that, he let himself go, broom in one hand, wand in the other. Hermione followed him, but unlike him, had the presence of mind to cast a Cushioning Charm before falling.

"Honestly, Ronald," she said, with a very Slytherin smirk when she saw him rubbing his backside. "Are you a wizard or not?"

"Real funny, aren't you? This way."

They made their way further down the tunnel climbing through the rocks where Ron had been trapped the last time he'd been there. "From here on, we're going blind," he warned.

They continued through the tunnel and were pleased to see the main door to the Chamber was open. Inside, though, they almost screamed.

The Basilisk was _enormous_. With wide eyes, Hermione turned to Ron. "Did you know—"

He shook his head. "This big? Uh-uh. Harry never did tell me how big the thing was. I knew it was big, but this…" he whistled, quite impressed.

"Let's just get a few fangs, destroy the cup and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps," she said with a wary look at the monkey-like image that was the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Yeah."

With difficulty, a few shouts and a few spells, they managed to loosen and finally remove a few of the Basilisks fangs.

Ron handed her one of the fangs. "You do it."

"What?"

"Well, Harry got the Diary and I got the locket. It's only fair… you've done as much as we have, Hermione."

She smiled nervously. "Thanks, Ron."

Taking from her enchanted bag a worn scarf to wrap around the fang so as to not touch it directly ("Is there a_nything_ you don't have in there?" "Gilderoy Lockhart's collection of lies") she took it with extreme care, since the glistening poison could be seen in the flickering light of the torches that surrounded the eerie Chamber. She was analyzing how best to go about destroying it, since it didn't appear to have any vulnerabilities like the Locket and Diary had. It was, after all, a Cup of solid metal.

Before she could do much to decide where to stab it, a cold wind started coming out of the cup.

"Hermione, hurry up…" Ron said nervously from behind the cup.

"I know! It's just… Where do I stab it? The venom has to get inside the cup for it to work!"

"I don't know, just stab it!" As Hermione raised the fang the wind picked up and with a strong gust, sent Ron sprawling further back into the Chamber. When he didn't sit back up, she began to worry.

"Ron!" She was about to go and check on him when she heard a soft hissing noise from the cup at her feet. "What the—" With a soft pop, the cup duplicated. Suddenly, both cups disappeared with a small flash and reappeared a few feet in front of her. Again, a hiss and a pop and the two cups were now four. They once again disappeared with a flash and reappeared around her.

Hiss. Pop. Flash. Four were eight.

Hiss. Pop. Flash. Eight became sixteen. Thirty two. Sixty Four. One hundred and Twenty eight. Two hundred and fifty six. Five hundred and twelve.

The Chamber was filled with golden cups, and Hermione had no idea which one was the real one. There were cups on the floor, on the Basilisk, there were even some on top of Slytherin's Statue. She picked one at random and drove the fang straight through it. With a bright flash, all cups disappeared and just when Hermione was about to release a breath, they all came back. Except, there were now _more_. She tried again and again she got the same result.

A low hissing came from the cups, but she found she could understand it. It spoke to her. The barely discernible words ate at her sanity.

"Knowledge," it hissed. "What good are your book-smarts now, bookworm?" She shook her head to dispel the voice, but the hissing intensified. "Nothing you can do now, you poor, poor insufferable know-it-all," it taunted.

Her breath started to quicken, a she could sense a panic attack coming. _Get a grip, Hermione! You haven't had a panic attack since 3__rd__ year!_ But the sight before her made it impossible. How was she supposed to destroy the real cup when there were so many and more came whenever she failed? There was no way of knowing which one was the real cup.

She sank to her knees, her vision darkening as she hyperventilated. Her hand went through one of the cups and she perked up. She realized then that _one_ of the cups would be solid. All she had to do was find it. Crawling through the Chamber she waved her arms through the cups, trying to find the real one.

After several minutes of failed attempts, which Hermione's desperate mind made her believe was hours, she was ready to give up again. Tears were streaming down her face and her heart seemed to hurt, her despair was so deep. It was hopeless.

She turned again in the direction of the door when her arm brushed something solid. With a start she turned to look at what she thought was the real cup only to see a very dirty and bloodied pair of shoes. She lifted her gaze slowly following a pair of pants just as dirty and bloodied. Further up to a toned chest in a ripped shirt and finally to a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Fred!" She launched herself into his arms, the fang still firm in her grasp.

"Hermione!" He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to him.

"How—how come you're here?"

"The whole Order is here. I asked around and someone said they saw you running into Myrtle's bathroom. I went down the pipe and followed the tunnel until I got here. Hermione, I was so worried!"

"I've missed you so much!" She said through her tears. She held him tighter, wanting to find comfort in his arms. The cups around her were forgotten as was her resolve to destroy the Horcrux. Her world right now consisted of only one thing, one person: Fred. She smiled up at him and ran a hand through his tousled, bloodied locks, wanting to ask what had happened, but his gaze prevented her from doing it. His pupils were dark, and his breath ragged _just like that night_.

She raised her eyes to his, smiling and he lowered his lips to hers. She waited for the explosion of feeling that usually accompanied their kisses, the tingles on her skin, the numbness on her hands, the rush of pleasure that shook her body. Instead, she felt… nothing. His lips moved against hers, just as she remembered, his arms were around her, caressing her back, lightly pulling her hair.

"Hermione," he murmured against her lips. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Fred. I'm sorry." Closing her eyes to forestall the tears that were threatening to fall, she tightened her grip on the Basilisk fang… and drove it straight through his heart.

His eyes widened as he coughed blood, sinking to his knees. "Her… mione?" He coughed again, more blood trickling out of his mouth and down his chin. "Why…?" Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks as she watched how the man she loved died by her hand. "Why…?" He repeated.

"You're not him. You're not Fred."

"Her…mione…"

"Don't waste your breath! I know you're not the real Fred. You can't be." Her resolve appeared to weaken as she watched him cough more blood.

"I… lov…"

She shook her head, kneeling in front of him. "No. No, you don't." She stabbed him again, the fang piercing deep into his skin, beside the other wound. Suddenly, the image in front of her flickered, much like an old television with bad reception. It refocused quickly, though, but Fred's eyes were no longer the bright blue she loved but a deadly, cold red. She stumbled back, putting more distance between herself and Riddle-Fred.

He laughed and the sound was cold and emotionless. It sent shivers up her spine, and not the good kind. "No, I don't, and neither does he." He laughed again when he heard her intake of breath. "You really think you, a _Mudblood_, is worthy of the love of a pureblood like him? You know, in your heart, what the truth is. You're inferior. _Unworthy_. I've seen your heart, and you know it, _Hermione_." He said her name in much the same way Fred had whispered her name when he made love to her. It was a breathy caress, a promise of love and better things to come, but coming from him, it was mocking and cruel.

Much as she wanted to stop it, the flow of tears returned in full force as did the lightheadedness that usually accompanied her panic attacks. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the sneering expression on the face of her beloved. She gave a start then, when she felt his lips brush her ear. She hadn't noticed him come so close. His voice was just like Fred's, the fingers ghosting over her cheek felt just like his. _"You don't deserve me_."

With a sob, she flung herself backwards. Falling away from him and rolling over. The sudden movements made the chain around her neck break and the locket he had given her what seemed like a lifetime ago fell and snapped open. She crawled towards it and held it in her hand, staring at the picture of the two of them, smiling at each other, so much love in their faces. She looked at the other side, and nearly dropped the locket in shock.

She had opened the locket every day since he had given it to her to stare at the picture and read the inscription he had engraved on it. It was always the same. Picture-Fred had his arms around Picture-Hermione and dipped in to steal a kiss every once in a while. The message had, also, always been the same. "Love you, Fred" in golden letters that looked as if they had been written in sunlight.

Not anymore. Where the words "Love you" had been, now new words adorned the locket. In the same handwriting the previous words had been, there was now a promise. _Their_ promise.

"Always and Forever, Fred." She closed her eyes, focusing with all her will and her heart in him. And she remembered…

* * *

><p><strong>~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~<strong>

* * *

><p>…<em>through the closed compartment door she heard as Ron declared that he hoped that whatever house he was in, she was not in it. She turned around and sniffled, nearly running into a taller boy, as red-headed and freckled as the rude one in the compartment. He had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.<em>

_He smiled widely at her, but it dropped a bit when he saw she was near tears. "Hey you alright?"_

"_Yeah, just some rude boy in there…"_

_He looked over at the compartment she was indicating. "Oh, that's my brother Ron. Don't mind him, he's rude to everyone. I'm Fred," he had said, extending his hand. "Fred Weasley."_

"_Hi, Fred. I'm Hermione." She had said, smiling back at him…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_she saw Malfoy, sneering at her on the Quidditch Pitch. She had just made a crack at him for having to buy his way into the Slytherin team. He had responded and called her something she hadn't known the meaning of. She saw how Ron was almost spluttering and had his wand raised in anger. She saw how Fred stepped in front of her, shielding her from the gaze of the murderous Slytherins…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_she was crying in the library. It had been weeks since Harry and Ron had spoken to her, what with her going to McGonagall about the broom and all. She swept her eyes over the huge pile of books spread over the table in front of her, but stopped when she noticed there was someone standing by her table. Dreading the possibilities, she raised her eyes to see the concerned face of Fred Weasley._

"_And why's a pretty witch like you crying in a place like this?"_

_Not intending to, she had unloaded her sob story on him: The Firebolt, Hagrid's upcoming hearing, Ron's rat being chased by her cat, the stress she was under because of all her classes. She had avoided telling him about the time-turner, obviously. _

"_They'll come around, you'll see. They'll realize you did what you did because you care and come crawling back to you. Don't worry, little witch. Everything will work out in the end, you'll see." He had stood up and with a last smile and a wink, had turned to go…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_she had followed him and his brother to the Hospital Wing, where they were having their beards removed. "I'm glad it didn't work."_

"_You worry too much."_

_She stomped her feet on the ground. "I have fair reason to, Frederick!"_

_George had laughed from the bed next to his. "Ooh, careful, there, Fred! She's dragging out the full name!"_

"_Well, we're not in, so you can stop your fretting, little one."_

"_I'm not little, Fred."_

"_So you say." With a huff, she had made to turn away and leave, but he caught her wrist before she could leave. "Thank you. For worrying." She nodded…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_she cornered them alone after their confrontation in the common room. "They're first years, really! They don't know what they're doing!"_

"_We already tested the products ourselves, but we need a larger sample! Would you rather we sold something potentially dangerous?" Fred had rebuked in all seriousness. Taken aback by his sudden attitude, she considered his words._

_With a sigh she had turned to them, fixing them both with her scariest stare. "Fourth years and up. Younger years don't know enough to know what the hell they're getting in. Test only on fourth years and up and you won't hear a pip from me, deal?" Their eyes had sparkled as they agreed to her condition…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_she had heard his voice before she noticed he was there. "For that, Hermione, you can have one for free." Her eyes darted between him and the box labeled Patented Daydream Charm in her hands. She had smiled when he got so flustered about their punching telescope…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_she collapsed into his arms, wet from the rain outside, her heart breaking after what she had just done. He had held her tight and helped her calm down. She had been walking up the stairs when she had turned and murmured her thanks. She didn't think he knew she was thanking him not only for that night, but for every time he had been there for her…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_she was spinning, spinning, spinning, his dancing making her breathless and dizzy. She focused on him, his smile and how it seemed to brighten up his whole face. "Come on, George wants a spin with you." Then, the silver light of Kingsley's Patronus…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_he laid flat on his broom, accelerating in front of her. "I bet you can't catch me, Hermione!"_

"_Of course I can't! Did you see the old thing Moody is making me ride?"_

_He had turned and flown straight up to her. Leaning in, he had smiled widely at her. "You wouldn't be able to catch me even if you had a broom and I had a duster!" He had flown away from her, laughing._

"_Oh! I'll get you for that, Weasley!" She had dashed after him…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_he leaned in, brushing his fingers over her lips, wiping the bit of cream she had on the corner of her mouth…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_she was falling asleep in his arms as they waited for George. Truth was, she had never been so comfortable…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_He put a hand on her cheek, and she closed her eyes at the contact. His other hand went around her waist, bringing her body flush against his. His lips were so close to hers she could feel his warm breath as he slowly closed the distance between them…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_he took his hands away, revealing a silver locket. "So you'll carry my love wherever you go," he had said…_

**~oO*Oo~**

…_his lips on hers, teasing, tantalizing. "So beautiful," he had breathed. His eyes dark, his hair messy, the feel of his skin on hers…_

**~oO*Oo~**

_"_…_Marry me, Hermione. Be mine…"_

* * *

><p><strong>~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~<strong>

* * *

><p>The magic on the locket was spent and the no-longer-golden letters were now back to being a simple engraving, though the message remained unchanged: "Always and Forever, Fred."<p>

She turned to see Riddle-Fred sneering at her, ready to continue his hurtful barbs. With an enraged scream, she flung herself at him, the fang tight in her hand as she forced it deep into his neck.

"You're right," she said tiredly as he started disintegrating. "I don't deserve him. But I love him, and he loves me, and that's all that matters." She closed her eyes and didn't wake until several minutes later when Ron shook her.

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" Her eyes flew open and she looked around, fearful of what she would see. Instead of Riddle-Fred, or the thousand cups, there was a single cup a few feet away from her. It was warped and twisted and the Basilisk fang had nearly split it in half. "Hermione, you did it!"

Panicked, she threw her arms around Ron. "Oh, Ron! It was horrible. I killed him. I _killed_ him. I _killed_ _Fred_."

"Wha—what are you talking about?"

"He—Riddle, the Horcrux, it took his form, and I—I _killed him_."

"Shh, shh, easy now. It wasn't Fred and he's gone, Hermione. Come on. Let's get out of here." Gingerly, he took a few of the fangs and wrapped them in Hermione's scarf. He put the destroyed cup in her purse and pocketed it, noticing she was still half in shock. "Come on, with me, now." He gently led her to where the rocks had had him trapped the last time he'd been there. He took one of the brooms and accommodated Hermione on it, mounting behind her. He knew she wouldn't be able to function correctly until she saw that Fred was alive and well. He kicked off and flew back out, landing in front of Myrtle's bathroom.

He half pushed and half tugged to get her back to the Room of Requirements. When he got there, he saw that the younger years and most of Slytherin house were being led into it. "Dammit, they must be evacuating!" Just as he spotted almost angrily Harry making his way towards them, someone stumbled out of a passage right in front of them. His wand was in his hand before he could even compute who it was.

He didn't need to, though, for in less than a second the person had jerked Hermione into a ferocious hug. "Hermione!"

She stiffened in his embrace, not yet processing the fact that Fred was hugging her. "Fr—Fred?" She didn't notice how to one side Ron was swiftly explaining to Harry about where they'd been. Didn't notice the throng of students going into the Room of Requirement. Didn't notice how time seemed to have stopped and the only thing that felt real were his arms around her. Reacting, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fred! Oh, Merlin, I was so scared!"

He was running his hands through her hair, kissing every inch of her face he could reach. "I'm here, love, I'm here. Oh, Merlin, I thought I'd lost you!"

Once she understood his mumbling, she was thoroughly confused. "What? Why would you think that?"

"The locket I gave you. It has an ancient enchantment on it and when properly charged it can act as a beacon if you're in danger. I was at Bill and Fleur's when I felt the tug and I came as soon as I could, I swear, but when I got through to the Room of Requirements, they told me they didn't know where you were and then Voldemort sent that message about wanting Harry and I—I was so scared!"

He crashed his lips down on hers and Hermione felt the difference. Unlike Riddle's, _his_ kisses made her giddy. It sent shivers down her spine, a tingle spread on her skin and she could just _feel_ the love between them almost as a tangible thing.

"I love you. So much."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

><p>With much regret, they had separated again, Hermione following Harry and Ron into the Room of Requirement. There, they had met Malfoy, who for once, wasn't the active pawn in his little entourage. If anything, he was trying to hold back the maniacal killing machines Crabbe and Goyle had turned into. Their manic laughter as they sent Killing Curse after Killing Curse after them chilled her to the bone.<p>

Then the room had been consumed by cursed fire and the last scream of the Ravenclaw's Diadem as the Horcrux within it died both disgusted her and pleased her. Only the snake was left.

Despite his crazy attempts to kill her, she couldn't help the twinge of sadness she felt when Ron announced Crabbe was no more. Dreadful intellectual capacity to be rivaled only by that of a pigeon, mean and despicable as he had been, he _had been_ a classmate.

But this was war.

They ran through the castle, helping duels, erecting barriers and sending curses. Twice they had to stop and join a duel before being able to go on.

They ran down a corridor and turned right, only to see further up how Fred and Percy backed into view, both of them dueling masked Death Eaters. Jets of light erupted from all four wands as they dueled, some defensive, most attacking. They ducked, dodged, shielded. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to their help.

"Hello, Minister," Hermione heard in the background. She twirled her wand and sent another jet of light at their attackers. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred's voice broke through the battle-lust and she turned to him. What she saw, made her blood run cold.

Behind him, Augustus Rookwood, his mask in pieces barely covering his face, was raising his wand. Fred's voice continued in the background, he was unaware of the disaster about to rain on them, quite literally, for Rookwood wasn't pointing his wand towards any of them but to the wall behind them. Almost in slow motion, Hermione saw his smirking lips move. "Bombarda Maxima!"

As the beam of light that would bury them all raced to the wall, she found the speed to raise her wand straight in the air and yell a protection spell making it as wide as she could, trying to cover all of her friends. "Solidam Praesidium!"

The air around them exploded.

They were all sent flying through the air, Harry, Ron, Percy, Hermione, the two subdued Death Eaters, one Stunned, one transfigured, and Fred. From where she fell, she could see as a huge piece of the wall fell towards him, closer and closer until…

…it hit her shield and disintegrated into dust.

The force of the explosion threw them away from Rookwood who was looking murderous, and had knocked out poor Percy. With an enraged shout, Hermione threw herself at the Death Eater who had almost, _almost_ killed the one she loved. She drew back her fist and punched him straight on the nose. He fell against the wall behind him, knocking his head against it. With a growl, he tried to grab his wand, but Hermione kicked it out of his reach. She punched him again, leaving him dazed against the wall.

"That's the last time you try to kill the man I love, Rookwood," she sneered. She shoved the tip of her wand inside his mouth and she could see his eyes widen in terror. She savored the word as it left her mouth slowly. "Bombarda!"

It wasn't pretty.

The shield she had raised previously still protected her, disintegrating anything solid that came in contact with it. With a satisfied huff she ran back to her friends to notice no one had seen what she had done, since they had all been hovering over an unconscious Percy.

"Is he alright?" she asked when she got there. Ron nodded and told her he was just knocked out.

Hermione felt Fred's arm slip around her waist. She half turned to look at him and was surprised to feel his lips on her. "Thank you, love. You saved our lives with that spell." She just kissed him back.

The next hour flew… Hermione had a vague idea of fighting back to back with Fred, encountering several Acromantula and having blasted the foul Fenrir Greyback from a struggling Lavender. She had not had the time to check, but she hoped the girl was alright. She had come to quite like Lavender in her stay at Grimmauld Place, despite the girl's over cheeriness and sometimes annoying bubbly disposition.

They had run through the castle, loosing Fred and Percy in the process, and gotten under the invisibility cloak. Under the Willow and into the Shrieking Shack where they watched their former Potions Professor be left to die. Whatever memories he gave Harry were his last message to the world.

* * *

><p>Fred ran, he had lost Hermione somewhere but in the desperate exchange of magic, he couldn't take the time to find her. He ducked and dodged, sending spell after spell against the enemy forces. To his left, he saw Lupin, haggardly trying to keep up with Dolohov. He looked into the twisted face of the Death Eater and a memory came to his mind, unbidden.<p>

…_they were in bed, and he was admiring her beauty under the moonlight, not that he would tell her that, it was way too cheesy, even for him_. _His fingers gently traced the curve of her shoulder, up her neck and across her lips. She smiled, opening her eyes._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Watching you." She sat up, blushing and lifted the sheet to cover her body. He swiped it away, letting the sheet fall back on the bed so he could see her bathed in moonlight. He gently traced his fingers back the way he had previously taken, down her neck, and tracing the curve of her shoulder. Softly, he lowered his hand to trace along the long silvery scar that ran across her body, from her shoulder to her hip._

"_How did you get this?"_

"_Department of Mysteries at the end of my fifth year. Dolohov cursed me."_

_He studied the scar that marred her otherwise perfect skin. "Looks serious."_

_She nodded, somewhat grim. "I was out for a few days. I nearly died." He continued to caress her until she sank back into sleep. Before sliding the sheet back up her body, he traced the scar once more._

"_One of these days I'll kill him for what he did to you," he promised, clenching his fist in anger. "Him and Bellatrix. I'll kill them both." With a tired sigh, he hugged her close to him, reveling in her warm body…_

He ran forward joining Remus in his duel. The brief respite he could afford, seemed to renew his werewolf Professor's drive. Dolohov was soon overwhelmed by the two fierce combatants.

Lupin's slashing hex caught him in the throat and he dropped to his knees, both hands holding his throat, trying to stem the blood. Lupin turned to the castle and ran, going to join his wife's duel against Bellatrix Lestrange, trusting Fred to finish him. Instead of doing that or looking for his own new duel to join, Fred walked slowly to where Dolohov was dying. He crouched in front of him, looking into his terrified eyes.

"Years ago, in the Department of Mysteries, you hurt the woman I love. Now, I get to see you die." With a wave of his wand he stuck Dolohov's hands to his side, and watched as the man bled slowly to death.

With a satisfied grunt, he turned in time to see Bellatrix being replaced in her duel by some other Death Eater. Bellatrix was running towards the forest, but she was too far, and he too tired, to reach her. His revenge for what she did to Hermione would have to wait. Lupin and Tonks, though tired, were both still alive.

Further along, he saw something that made him start. Another Death Eater had cornered someone against the wall of the castle. He started running, trying to get to the duel in time, but the green flash of light and the small crumbling body told him it was too late. With a slash of his wand, he sent a Cutting Hex at the back of the laughing Death Eater. By the time the Death Eater turned around, Fred had sent another curse his way and he dropped to the ground, bleeding to death like Dolohov before him. Knowing there was nothing he could do for the one who had been dueling him, he contented himself with stomping on his wand and flicking his own, sending him flying backwards where he fell with a loud crunch. He took the last few steps and lighted his wand to see the pale, dead face of little Colin Creevey.

He swore loudly. "Dammit, Colin! You heard McGonagall, why did you come back? A Gryffindor to the very end." He gently closed his eyes, laying him down on the bloodied grass. He waved his wand twice in front of him and two sparks, one red and one golden, erupted from his wand. Charmed to remain, they stayed merrily dancing over Colin's body, signaling whoever would be looking for bodies later where the little Gryffindor was.

He walked over to help Remus get Tonks, who had a crushed leg and couldn't walk into the castle. Voldemort's booming voice made them stumble. "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery." Fred had to suppress a snort at that. "Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful…" Fred tuned him out. The amount of shit the… man, if one could still call him that, could spit out was surprising!

He went into the Great Hall, half dragging both Tonks and Lupin, whose exhaustion seemed to have finally caught up with him. He had no idea why would Lupin feel so exhausted, since the full moon had been two weeks before. Too much dueling, or some kind of weird werewolf trait, he supposed.

Once having delivered his charges to Madam Pomfrey, he ran to his family. He was happy to see all were accounted for, even Charlie, who he had not known had joined the battle. Percy had a bandage around his head and was sporting a huge black eye, not to mention that he had an arm in a sling.

But they were alive. As soon as he made it there, he was engulfed in a bone-breaking hug by his mother. Once she let go, though, he has to suffer the same but from his twin brother. Holding on to him, for he needed the reassurance they were all alive, he looked around to see that, unlike his first impression, there was one of their number missing.

"Where's—where's Ron?

* * *

><p>Hermione ran behind Ron and Harry, barely keeping up. She could see her classmates and some of the Order retrieving the dead and the injured from the killing field. The expanse between Hogwarts Castle and the Forbidden Forest had never seemed so long.<p>

Clutching a stich at her side, she stopped for a moment to take a breath, trusting Ron to hold Harry from doing something stupid, like giving himself up to Voldemort. She was about to start running again, when she heard something that made her blood run cold. To her right, a masked Death Eater was taunting someone. "_Avada! Avada Ke—!" _He laughed. She advanced stealthily to see Yaxley, the blond Death Eater who had overseen Lavender's trial toying with a wandless Draco Malfoy. "I bet you don't want me to finish that, eh, traitor? Didn't think about this when you went and deserted your fellow Death Eaters, eh? _Avada Ked—!_" The look of absolute terror in Malfoy's face decided her course of action. Gripping her wand tightly in her hand, she sent a well-aimed Stunner at the blonde Death Eater. Malfoy looked up in surprise and did a double take at seeing her. He nodded his head, she supposed in thanks, and she did the same back. He took the wand from the fallen Yaxley and ran to the castle. She followed just in time to see Harry disappear up the marble staircase.

She ran into the Hall, immediately zoning n on the sea of red heads who all appeared to be hugging one of them. She caught Fred's eyes over his family and gave in to the need to run to them. Throwing herself into his arms, she let him comfort her. An indeterminate amount of time later, she looked around the Hall, her eyes passing quickly over the fifty or so bodies that had been laid there. They almost looked asleep. More bodies were being brought in and she had to bite back a scream of anguish when she saw little Colin Creevey being set down by Oliver Wood, the former Quidditch Captain.

Averting her eyes from the dead, instead she focused on the living. Ron was hovering over by Lavender, whose face and neck were now scarred very much like Bill's. She saw him rest a hand on her arm, tenderly comforting the sobbing woman. George and Angelina were much as Fred and her, wrapped around each other, seeking comfort in their embrace. Fleur was a surprise to see, for she had thought the part-veela would have stayed with her daughter, but from what she could understand of the mutterings between her and Bill, they had left little Victoire with Andromeda, Tonks' mother, who was also minding little Teddy.

She lifted her eyes to him, trying to reassure herself he was still alive amidst the death that surrounded them. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too." He lowered his lips to hers, making her forget, even if only for a second, all of her problems.

And then Voldemort's voice sounded, and her world was torn asunder.

In a daze, she followed the throng of people exiting the Great Hall, trying to see if what Voldemort had said was true. Hermione was conflicted. She knew, in her heart, that it was just like Harry to give himself up, but something told her it was not over yet. He was still alive. With those contradictory emotions, she followed the moving mass out into the courtyard, where Voldemort stood, surrounded by his army. At the front was Hagrid, Harry's dead body in his arms.

McGonagall's heart-breaking scream tore through her, her own scream of denial caught in her throat. She watched how Neville walked o Voldemort, defiance oozing out of him in waves. He watched as the Sorting Hat was stuffed over his ears and how Voldemort set it on fire.

In slow motion, she saw Neville duck, take off the Hat and take form it the glittering Sword of Gryffindor. She followed, as everyone in the courtyard, the arc it made as it slashed through the air, severing the head of the foul serpent that had been hovering near him. The blast of power that indicated the death of the last Horcrux swept through her and she was thrown into chaos.

Soon, she was in battle again and separated form Fred. She sent curses and hexes flying until she was cornered by none other than Lucius Malfoy. Her wand arm incapacitated by a curse, she was defenseless. He was sneering at her, a half-crazed look in his eyes. He raised his wand triumphantly. "_Avada—"_

She blurted out her only chance. "I saved your son!"

The crazy glint in his eye disappeared. "What?"

"Yaxley was going to kill him. I saved him, so he owes me a life debt."

Malfoy laughed. "Another reason to kill you, then. No Malfoy owes anything to a Mudblood!"

"If you kill me, who is to say nothing will happen to him? You know the old Magics, Malfoy." She was rambling, anything to keep him occupied until someone noticed them and could help her. "Being killed by the father of the man who owes me a life debt, something could happen to him."

"Lies!" He shouted, raising his wand again, but he didn't sound so sure. She rushed on, distracting Malfoy from his intent.

"You know the old Magics, Malfoy. It's the same kind of Magic that defeated your Master sixteen years ago, when Lily Potter stood in the way of him killing her only son." It wasn't, really, but Malfoy didn't know that. "Are you willing to risk it?"

He regarded her, his eyes narrowing, as he calculated his options. "Very well." She breathed a sigh of relief before he raised his wand again. "That doesn't mean I'm leaving you here to help your own side, Mudblood. _Ite procul hinc!"_ The blue jet of light collided with her chest before she could react. She felt a sharp tug behind her navel and then, she knew no more.

* * *

><p>Fred was looking for her everywhere. It was crazy. Chaos. His mother had killed Bellatrix Lestrange and as Voldemort had blasted his opponents away and turned his wand on his mother, Harry, alive and oh so angry, had stopped him from cursing her. They had talked, dueled, and Voldemort, terror of the time, had lost.<p>

Hours passed and still he couldn't find her. He had searched _everywhere_ and even gotten some other people to search. It was already light when everyone got together again in the Great Hall.

"Has anyone seen her? Does anyone know where she is?" He had to keep his voice from cracking, but the fear in his heart was threatening to make him pass out.

They all looked at each other. He didn't even notice who it was that said the damming words. "We can't find her. She's not here. I'm sorry, Fred."

His heart shattered.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A****N: Don't hate me, this **_**had**_** to happen, since this is a prequel and the end was already decided!**

**It has been a wonderful journey, and I'm honored to have had you all wonderful people as my readers. To all those who reviewed, thank you so much! To those who preferred to be silent, thank you as well, for reading this story. I ask you now, to break that silence and tell me what you thought.**

**Since some people may be confused about Hermione's Locket, the Horcrux destruction scene, or anything else, for that matter, I'd be delighted to answer any questions you might have, be it by PM or review. My inbox is open to all of you my dear readers :D**

**There will be no epilogue and if you want to know what happens with Fred and Hermione (since this is by no means their last encounter) then take a look at my other story, a one-shot titled 'Always and Forever' and leave me a review to let me know what you think, yeah? In the far future I *may* write a one-shot about the years between this story and 'Always and Forever' but I'm not sure. It all depends on the plot bunny (and your reviews).**

**That is all, I'm signing out. So to speak.**

**I bid you all a very Merry Christmas.**

**Love,**

**C.**

* * *

><p><strong>~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~oO*Oo~<strong>


End file.
